Sparking!
by Chuquita
Summary: A new martial arts tournament named Sparking is being held at Budoukai Island and Goku's been given a special invitation. But with some truely bizarre preliminaries and confusing arenas, will anyone be able to make it to the final round? What happens when
1. A New Tournament

1:11 PM 6/21/2005  
Written By - Chuquita  
_Quote of the Week: -from "Hitori ja Nai"/"I'm Not Alone" (gt ending song for eps 1 to 26)  
__Though nothing is certain in this world, day, and age,  
__Laughing with you and crying with you, I feel like myself again._

_And even on the night I stubbornly rejected your consolation,  
__You were watching over me, like you were wrapped around me.  
__Your house comes into my view, and I break into a run!_

_I'm not alone! We should be able to be more free;  
__Pride, jealousy, or whatever, let's just throw it away.  
__Having someone by my side brings me happiness!  
__I finally understand that the first time I trusted someone  
__Was when I met you._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (blinks) What does the gt ending song have to do with the fic?  
Chuquita: Nothing really, I just like it. :)  
Goku: (grins)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Welcome to the fic everybody!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Ah, tournaments. (to Chu) Do I get to win this one since Kakarrotto won the previous tournament-oriented fic?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I don't know who's going to win yet!  
Vegeta: Ah, but still; what a wonderful way to get my mind off all that "baby" stuff. Training works wonders!  
Goku: (happily) Today's the first day of Summer!  
Vegeta: (whips out a pair of sunglasses) That it is, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (now wearing only a pair of blue swimtrunks) :)  
Vegeta: (tries to ignore the fact that Goku is now missing several articles of clothing) Anyway! In the following story, Kakarrotto and I shall be competing in a tournament.  
Goku: A-long with Jitto, Goggie, Niichan, Turles, and (pauses and glares) the Big Meanie...  
Vegeta: (rubs his hands together) I shall enjoy defeating him.. (to Chu) **I** get to defeat him, right?  
Chuquita: (larger sweatdrop) Stop asking me for spoliers!  
Vegeta: Sorry. I can't help it its so wonderful to do a battle story again! I think I'll do fine just as long as I'm not placed against Turles in any of the rounds. (nods)  
Goku: (blinks) Veggie feels more con-fident that he can beat me than Turles?  
Vegeta: ...well, actually its more of a psychological sort of thing. Physically no. You're...stronger than I am and Turles can only go ssj1, meaning I'm stronger than him.  
Goku: Physic-cally?  
Vegeta: (big grin) PHYSICALLY!  
Goku: (hugs Veggie a warm physical hug)  
Vegeta: O.O  
Goku: ♥  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously, slides out of Goku's gasp) Ah haha..  
Goku: So? Does Veggie still want a ba--  
Vegeta: --no.  
Goku: (sad) No?  
Vegeta: (nods) That is correct.  
Goku: (sulks) I wanted to give Veggie one too...  
Vegeta: (pats him on the shoulder) There there.  
Chuquita: And now for the fic!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** A new martial arts tournament named Sparking is being held at Budoukai Island; and Goku's been given a special invitation. But with some truely bizarre preliminaries and confusing arenas, will anyone be able to make it to the final round? What happens when Brolli shows up at the tournament as well? And can anybody truely prepare to do battle against Turles? Who will become the Sparking tournament's Champion? Find out!

**  
Part 1 Chapter Titles: It's Named After a dbz Game that Comes Out this October l The plushies say it all l Darts l The other Z senshi Prepare l A short trip to Timeline 8 l Veggie to Veggie l Delicious Snacks l "I never knew you could DO that with ice-cream" l Sprinkles l Piccolo-san is entering too? l Understanding l The Ride There l PLEASE don't let him enter! l YOU'RE ALIVE? Veggie's Terror l The Hotel l**

* * *

_:" That's it! Ladies and gentlemen I can't believe it what a battle! Son Goku has just been knocked unconsious_

_leaving relative newcomer to our tournaments but well-known warrior across the stars Vegeta Oujisama as the Champion! " the_

_announcer held Vegeta's arm up into the air._

_Cheers exploded from the crowd as the little ouji grinned._

_" Oh Vegeta I knew you could do it! " Bulma gushed from the stands._

_" Well 'Champ, what are you going to do now? " the announcer tilted his microphone towards the ouji._

_" First I'm going to luvingly nurse my peasant back to to health, **and then I'm going to build that spaceship and**_

_**tour the galaxies in it!** ":_

" Heh-heh-heh-heh... " Vegeta chuckled in his sleep as he lay on his back on the living room couch; taking a break

from the intense training he'd been doing to prepare for this "Sparking" tournament Trunks had told him about. He'd done some

research and found it was to take place on several of the Budoukai Islands two weeks from now, plenty of time for him to get

ready.

" ▫PLOP▫ "

" Heeheehee.. "

" Hm-wha? " the small saiyajin opened his eyes slowly to see a small mound sitting on his stomach smiling at him

while an even larger one tried to stiffle giggles sitting on the empty space on the couch, " GAH? WHATTHE? " he bolted to

attention.

" Say HI to Veggie, Panny! " Goku said happily.

" Ii, eh-ee ahhn! " Pan chirped.

" See Veggie? She says hi! "

Vegeta sat up and sweatdropped at the baby on his lap, " Why do I have an eerie feeling that every child spawned

from you directly or indirectly until the end of time is going to refer to me as "Veggie-san"? "

" Cuz Veggie is luved? "

" Ah...h--hai. " the ouji said uncomfortably. He took Pan off and gently set her down on the couch next to Goku,

" So, Kakarrotto? What brings you with, umm-- " he motioned tot the demi-demi-saiyajin.

" It's my turn to babysit Panny. Though actually I'm not really supposed to take care of her WITH Veggie; Chi-chan's

orders. " Goku explained sadly, " She says she's a-fraid that us babysitting Panny together would bring out your motherly

instincts and make you wanna break rule 2 with me so you could have your own "Kaka-baby". "

" "MOTHERLY INSTINCTS"! " Vegeta exclaimed, flabbergasted, " I HAVE NO SUCH THING, HOW DARE ONNA ASSUME THAT I, THE GREAT AND-- "

" --do you still wanna baby, Veggie? " Goku whispered pleadingly while staring down at the little ouji with enough

intensity to make Vegeta's face go red and his throat go dry.

" Ah...da..I--SAY! How's your training for the tournament going? " Vegeta quickly changed the subject, wiping the

sweat off his brow.

" Hm? " Goku blinked, registering this, " OH! Yup! I've been training really hard, Veggie! " he paused, then frowned,

" But I would rather train WITH you then by myself. " he reached over and rubbed the ouji's belly while smiling warmly at it.

" Uh... " Vegeta trailed off, " Well, I suppose we could do our training together like we did in the previous

tournament. "

" OH! " Goku said suddenly. He took his hand off Vegeta's stomach much to the ouji's relief, then reached for his

pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, " Checkitout Veggie! " what Goku held out was a small pamplet like object, " I got

this in the mail this morning. "

Vegeta opened up the paper and looked at it.

" Since I'm the current World Champion, I get special privledges including a big suite at the Budoukai Island's

Hotel! And I want VEGGIE to be my room-mate! "

" Me? " the smaller saiyajin looked up while beside him Pan batted at his tail while laughing at the furry appendage,

he paused and smirked, " Ah, but what about Onna? Or is she not planning on entering this little contest? "

" Oh, Chi-chan's entering. " Goku nodded happily.

" But you'd rather room with me. " the smirk on the little ouji's face widened, " How delightful! Does Onna know

this? "

" ... " Goku was silent.

" Heh-heh-heh...HAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta broke into a laugh, then gave the larger saiyajin a hug, " Oh THANK YOU for that

little burst of semeness, Kakarrotto! You sweet sweet peasant! "

The larger saiyajin purred.

Vegeta let go, " I can't wait to tell Onna THIS! "

" Gaba! " Pan chirped.

The ouji looked over his shoulder to see the baby hugging his tail. Nango sweatdropped. Vegeta picked Pan up off his

tail, " That's right little demi-kaka-spawn! Kakarrotto's a very wise peasant. You can learn a lot from him. "

Pan looked over at Goku and grinned.

" You should take good care of her Kakarrotto. If we keep Onna from digging her claws into the chibi's mind then she

could easily be an asset to us in stopping this vicious cycle of "Rules" for good. "

" I WANT TO STOP THE RULES FOR GOOD. " the larger saiyajin passionately exclaimed.

" ...P--Platonically. Right? " Vegeta let out a nervous laugh.

" ... " Goku continued to stare at him.

" Right. " the ouji nodded, then got up, " I'm going to give Onna a call and tell her the news. "

" EEP! VEGGIE NO! " Goku yelped.

" ..no? " he looked at Goku oddly.

" It's a secret, Veggie! If Chi-chan finds out I want to share the special room with Veggie she might get mad and

say I can't! And I don't want her to say I can't, Veggie! " Goku pleaded with the ouji.

" Ohhhh.. " Vegeta dejectedly hung up the phone in the kitchen, " What's the fun of knowing I've beaten Onna in a

battle if I can't even tell her I've won it? "

" Well I happen to find this bit of information quiet delicious, my fellow contestants. "

Vegeta turned to his left to see Turles standing there, " What did you just say? " he said, dead-tone.

" That I too plan on competeing in this tournament of yours? " Turles smirked.

" ...no. No no no no no no no. " Vegeta waved his hands in the air, " You, can't enter the martial arts tournament. "

" Why not? "

" BECAUSE! You're--you're YOU! " the ouji sputtered.

" Vegeta-san, so full of wisdom. " Turles grinned back at him.

" Hmm-hmm-hmm.. " Bulma walked by, followed by a mini-robot which was carrying boxes full of supplies for her.

" BULMA! " Vegeta exclaimed suddenly.

" Huh? " she turned around only to have the robot lightly bump into her, " Yes Vegeta? "

" TURLES WANTS TO COMPETE IN THE TOURNAMENT TELL HIM NO! " the ouji wailed, waving his arms in the air.

Turles picked up baby Pan, " Vegeta-san's such an Uke. Can you say "Uke"? Uuuu-keyyy? "

" U-taa! " Pan chirped.

" AHH! You leave that demi-demi-kaka-girl alone! Kakarrotto's the one who's going to influence whom she'll eventually

help once she's old enough; not you! " Vegeta sputtered, then turned back to Bulma with pleading eyes.

" Vegeta I can't do anything to stop Turles from entering the competition. " she sweatdropped.

" But he only wants to enter so he can cause mischief and destruction to all around him! "

" Isn't that what Veggie did 2 Budoukais ago? " Goku said thoughtfully.

" ... " Vegeta was silent, " That was different. I was possessed. " he pointed to his M-less forhead.

Turles cocked his head in interest, " So Vegeta-san's capable of being possessed, huh? "

The ouji paled, " You don't know how to...POSSESS people-- "

" :) " ▫

" Ah haha...ha. " the small saiyajin avoided eye-contact with him.

" You learn many things while traveling through outer space, Vegeta-san.. "

Vegeta was silent. He slid up to Goku and planted a hand on the peasant's shoulder, " SAY, Kakarrotto...that, that

8th Timeline that you wanted to visit-- "

Goku's eyes widened big and sparkily, " Yes Veggie? "

" --there, is no TURLES in that timeline, is there? "

" Turles 8 is not on Earth 8 if that's what Veggie means.. " Goku started off.

" WONDERFUL! Grab the demi-demi-kaka-girl and let's get going! " he pumped his fist in the air.

" GASP! " Goku gasped, " Y--you really mean it? " his voice was slightly shaky with anticipation.

" Mmm-hmm. " Vegeta smirked and nodded, " I need a safe, non-Turles-inhabited place to think; and both a place that

is that and which makes my favorite peasant happy would be just perfect. "

" AAAH! " the larger saiyajin practically squealed, picking up Pan, " You hear that Panny? Isn't that wonderful?

Isn't VEGGIE wonderful? "

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a concerned glance.

_:Am I oh-kay:_

_:Of course you are.:_

_:Maybe I shouldn't have just said that. What if Kakarrotto took it the wrong way? What if he thinks it means that I_

_want him to give me a..:_

_:You'll be fine:_ Bulma said comfortingly.

_:I'll be...fine:_ Vegeta repeated.

" Would Veggie like to hold Panny? " Goku held out the little baby while wagging his tail at Vegeta.

" ...on second thought, let's call Gohan up and have him pickup his child. " Vegeta said blankly.

Goku blinked and tilted his head, " Huh? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Thanks for calling me and not Kaasan, Toussan. " Gohan smiled, grateful as he held a sleeping Pan in his arms. He,

Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma were now all standing just outside Capsule corp.

" You are welcome, Gohan. " Goku said cheerfully, a smile on his face as if he were daydreaming and having a

conversation with them at the same time.

Gohan snapped his fingers infront of Goku's face with caution, " Toussan? "

" Heehee... "

" He's just all kaka-happy because I agreed to visit Timeline 8 with him. " Vegeta muttered.

Gohan's eyes went wide.

" B--but its not what you think! I'm only going with him because that timeline is Turles-free AND Kakarrotto wants

to visit it. " the ouji quickly excused himself.

" Oh...of course. " Gohan said, relieved.

" Isn't that right Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked.

" I luv u too, Veggie! " the larger saiyajin clasped his hands together.

Vegeta's face went red.

" You know Vegeta you don't have to go if you really don't want to. " Bulma pointed out.

" Well, actually I don't-- " Vegeta started to say.

Goku instantly glomped the ouji tightly from behind in a protective manner, nuzzling Vegeta's shoulder.

" --think I could miss such a warm comfortable opportunity... " the little ouji finished, now sounding mesmerized.

Goku slowly let go and Vegeta felt his body begin to resolidify from what was almost a jello-like feeling in his

limbs.

The demi-saiyajin turned to Bulma, who whispered back to him, " Gohan, Vegeta's stopped using the peasant-repel a

while ago. There's nothing wrong this is perfectly normal for him...without the use of the repel. "

" But...isn't him not using it sort of like someone succumbing to a disease rather than take the medication for it? "

Bulma sweatdropped, " I'm not quite sure anymore with those two. You know they're still sleeping together? Vegeta

refuses to sleep by himself because he's been scarred by Brolli kidnapping him. Of course, he won't tell you that's the

reason. But I know its that. " she smiled weakly, " I really wish he'd allow me to give him a psychological evaluation. "

" What about Toussan? "

" What about him? "

" ... " Gohan was quiet

_:I think he's fallen in, at the very least platonic "luv" with Vegeta because to Son-kun Vegeta represents_

_everything Son once had and enjoyed which Chi-Chi's Rules have taken away from him. I believe if these rules aren't loosened_

_or lifted soon that Son-kun's going to break them himself with such gusto that it will shake the relationships of everyone_

_involved in this "Kaka-War".:_

" Bulma? " Gohan asked again, " Did you hear me? "

" Hm? " she looked over at him, " I'm sure he'll be alright, Gohan. "

Gohan turned back to Goku and Vegeta, " How long will you two be gone? "

" Ah--- " Goku excitedly opened his mouth.

" --about an hour. " Vegeta quickly injected.

The larger saiyajin slumped forward, saddened.

" Afterall we both have training to do for this mysterious tournament being held, and because I don't want to stay

long enough to be sold on the mushy non-platonic kaka-baby-carrying reality of Timeline 8. " he explained.

" Heehee- " Goku held up several small Vegeta-plushies, one of them appearing to be pregnant and wearing a

"Kaka-baby on Board" shirt.

" O.O " Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head, " AAGH! TURLES AND ONNA **LIE!** I DON'T WANT A BABY! "

" ... " Goku looked away, hurt.

" I...I mean...I wouldn't mind having another child--BUT I DO **NOT** WANT TO BE THE ONE PREGNANT! It's not right for

the saiyajin no ouji--who is supposed to be the 2nd-most semeish saiyajin in the land next to the saiyajin no ou, to become

impregnated. " he nodded, then glanced over at Bulma, " ... "

" I don't have time to have another baby right now! I told you that. " she sweatdropped.

" In that case, the matter is closed. " Vegeta said wisely.

" ▫Squeak▫squeak▫squeak▫squeak▫ " Goku squeaked the pregnant-looking Veggie-plushie infront of the ouji.

" GIVEMEHTHAT! " Vegeta cried out, taking the plushie with his own cheeks turning red, " W--why would you even HAVE

a pregnant-me plushie? "

" ... " Goku smiled cluelessly, wagging his tail behind him.

" Uh...right. " Vegeta stuffed the toy in his pocket, " Let's get going shall we? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫TOING▫! "

" Hahaha... " Brolli laughed as he lay on the couch shooting darts at a small Goku poster he'd picked up at one of

the local stores, " I suppose all this ridiculous Kakarrotto-related merchandice is good for something, eh Kyohaku? " he

picked up another homemade dart and threw it, this time hitting "Goku" in the neck.

_:I am surprised at how popular Kakarrotto is with the Budoukai-goers:_ she replied, _:And I'm very proud of you_

_for not buying one of those Vejita shirts at the gift shop:_

Brolli frowned, " Hai.. " he avoided eye-contact with his tail for a moment, then threw another dart at the poster,

" Do you think, I'll get matched up to fight against Vejita-chan? "

_:I think that all depends if he enters or not.:_

The densetsu poked his tail, annoyed, " I know THAT. I mean, I wonder if the preliminaries are based on height or

weight or strength or what? "

_:We'll find out once we get there:_ Kyohaku stretched, then flopped down on the side of the couch to nap.

" You know, I won't be able to kill Kakarrotto in this tournament. I heard its against regulations and you get

disqualified...though I wonder if I'd get penalized for "accidentally" breaking his neck. " he smirked wickedly.

Kyohaku sighed.

" Fine, maybe a leg then.. " Brolli grumbled, then chuckled, " ..or both legs... "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The large saiyajin picked up another dart and chucked it at the poster's groin, " Kusotare... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAAAAAAAAAAH! HA HA HA! " Chi-Chi shouted as she blocked Goten's punches. The chibi did a flip overtop of her and

swung his leg out as he neared the ground, tripping Chi-Chi who spun the side and sent a kiai at Goten, causing the

demi-saiyajin to tumble backwards.

" Hee- " Goten sat up, " That was GOOD, Kaasan! "

Chi-Chi stood up, " Well I'm glad you had fun. " she smiled, then looked around, " Maybe I should give Goku-san a

call to see how he's doing with Pan-Pan. I'm sure he wants to train for this tournament too. "

" You're really gonna enter, Kaasan? " Goten said excitedly.

" Mmm-hmm. Well why not? It's supposed to be vastly different from a Tenkaichi Budoukai and you never know. There's

more than one way to win a battle aside from super-strength. "

" Like falling out of the ring? "

" Precisely. " she nodded, " And then there's always outwitting your opponent. If things get too difficult I can

always team up with Goku-san or Gohan if he enters. "

" But what if you have to fight Toussan or niichan? "

" ... " Chi-Chi paled at the thought-bubble that appeared over her head.

▫_Poke_▫_ " ssj2 Goku lightly poked Chi-Chi as they stood in the arena and she suddenly went flying upwards into_

_the sky._

_" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- GOKUUUUUUUUUU! "_

_" OOPS! Sorry! " Goku cried out after her:_

" ...yah. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " That could be trouble. " _:I hope I get pitted against the Ouji instead:_ she

smirked.

_:" BWAHAHA! Prepare to face the awesome power of the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji, Onna! "_

_Chi-Chi whipped out a pink blanket and chucked it at him._

_" AHHHHH! IT BURNS! GETITOFFMEGETITOFFOME! " Vegeta wailed, flailing underneath the ukeish blanket until he backed_

_up far enough to trip over the side of the ring and hit the grass below._

_" OUT OF BOUNDS! " the announcer announced, " Son Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao is the winner! "_

_" HO HO HO! " Chi-Chi laughed boastfully:_

" HO HO HO HO HO! "

" Merry Christmas! " Goten chirped.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You're not related to Goku-san are you. " she sweatdropped.

" CHI-CHI! "

" Hm? " Chi-Chi looked off over the hill to see a car driving up to the house.

" Hey! " Kuririn waved, poking his head and arm out one of the car windows. Yamcha parked the car and got out,

followed by Tenshinhan and Launch in the backseat, " Have you heard about this new Tournament Budoukai Island is having in

2 weeks? "

" We came to tell Goku about it, that is if he hasn't already heard. " Yamcha grinned.

" Oh he's heard. Infact he got a special invitation to it. Most likely because he's the current Champ. " Chi-Chi said

almost braggingly, then paused, " Are you three going to enter? "

" Well at first we weren't, what with Goku, Vegeta, the fusions and all the others entering, but then I found out

that it's different from the usual Martial Arts tournaments, meaning we might have some chance to at least finish the

preliminaries. " Kuririn explained.

" That's good. It'll give me some competition then. " she smirked.

" Y--you're entering! " Kuririn gawked.

" Why wouldn't I be? I entered the last one and did fairly well I might add. " Chi-Chi folded her arms indignantly.

" You didn't get past the first round of the finals. " Tenshinhan pointed out.

" I did so! " Chi-Chi whipped out a piece of paper and held it before him, " See, I beat Kuririn in the first round

and lost to the Ouji in the 2nd. "

" Thanks for the reminder. " Kuririn mumbled, embarassed.

" What's wrong with not getting past the first round? " Yamcha smiled, " The point is at least you made it to the

finals to begin with. "

" Yamcha never made it to the second round. " Kuririn whispered to Chi-Chi.

" Ah. "

Yamcha sweatdropped.

" What about you Launch? " Chi-Chi turned to her.

" Oh, it's my job to make sure we get the best seats available! " Launch said happily, then paused, " Though I can't

really remember how I did that.. " she trailed off, confused.

" So? " Yamcha spoke up, " Where is Goku? "

" Yeah, we couldn't sense him so we assumed he was keeping his ki down for some reason. " Kuririn added.

" Couldn't sense him? He's been babysitting Pan-Pan all morning. Infact.. " Chi-Chi turned off in the direction of

West City. She could sense Gohan's ki at Capsule Corp instead of Goku's...and Vegeta's ki was missing as well, " Uh... "

she paled, then turned to the others, " Excuse me for a moment! " Chi-Chi zipped inside the house and hit Capsule Corp's

button on her speed-dial.

" ▫BRING▫BRING▫BRING▫ "

" Hello? " Bulma answered.

" Where's Goku-san and the Ouji? " Chi-Chi asked uneasily.

" ▫CLICK▫ "

" HEY! " she snapped, annoyed. Chi-Chi quickly called back.

" ▫BRING▫BRING▫BRING▫...▫BRING▫BRING▫BRING▫ "

" Hn... " a vein on her forehead bulged, " Geez I'm not even psychotic like I used to be and they STILL scatter in

horror when I show the smallest bit of anger. " she muttered.

" Hello? " Mirai said nervously.

" Hi, Mirai do you know where Goku-san and the Ouji got to? No one here can sense them at all. " she asked, keeping

her cool.

" Um..you see, Turles was bothering Toussan so Son-san decided to take Toussan on a trip. "

" A trip. "

" To...Timeline 8. "

" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, " Timeline EIGHT! " she gawked.

" Haha...yeah. "

" Wait...that's the one with the "kaka-diseased" Ouji, right? "

" Yes. "

Chi-Chi snickered, " Tell the Ouji I hope he has fun! " she grinned and hung up, " Ah, if those germs of Goku's were

to infect the Ouji's brain everything around here would be so much simpler. No crazy Ouji plots or galaxy-touring

spaceships. The Ouji'd just sit around like a plushie with a blank look on his face not causing any trouble or manipulative

behavior to Goku-sa! " she clasped her hands together, then left the house again with a smile on her face.

" Did you find out where Goku is? " Launch asked.

" Heh..as a matter of fact I did. He's in a semi-perfectly safe place and knowing the Ouji they probably won't be

there any more than an hour. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh... " Vegeta layed down on the couch that was identical to the one he was napping earlier upon in his own

timeline, " This is...this is nice. Turles ki is completely absent from this entire planet. How delightful. "

" Veggie, shouldn't we go find me 8 and Veggie 8 and tell them we're here? " Goku asked, peering over the side of

the couch at him, " I mean, don't you at least want to meet them? "

" Umm... " the ouji paled at the thought, " I, I'm fine here thanks. " he laughed nervously.

Goku frowned, " But Veggie.. "

" Really! "

A large figure poked his head out of the hallway and spotted the ouji on the couch. He grinned excitedly, then

noticed a second him and a medium amount of confusion hovered over his head.

" I only came because I know you've been wanting to come and I feel safer if I'm here to supervise you from any

unwanted influence. And because this timeline does not contain Turles; at least not on Earth. " Vegeta explained.

" Hello? "

Goku and Vegeta looked back to see Goku 8 standing there.

" Me 8! HI! " Goku said happily, then motioned proudly to Vegeta, " Look who we found! VEGGIE! "

" GASP! Really? Oh I am so happy for you! "

" He was Veggienapped. " the large saiyajin gulped, recalling the experiance.

" I'd rather not talk about it. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " A--anyway I'm just here to relax in a Turles-free zone for

an hour or so. "

" THAT'S why you came here? " Goku 8 said in surprise, " Don't you want to know what I'm like without any Rules

binding my true thoughts and feelings? "

" NO! " the ouji yelped, his face going red. Both Gokus looked on, startled, " I mean...I can't take that kind of

information right now. I'm busy training for this tournament coming up and I can't get distracted by such things. "

" Heh- " Goku 8 smirked.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the larger saiyajin. It looked abnormal to see Kakarrotto smirking while not in ssj form.

He suddenly let out a gasp, _:Could it be true what Kakarrotto told me earlier? That this timeline's me had been impregnated_

_by this timeline's Kakarrotto in order for this timeline's Gogeta to have been conceived? And if that's true then that means_

_that this Kakarrotto knows what I'm like in--:_ " --WAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAHhhhhHHHHH! " the ouji let out a wail of terror, clasping

his hands onto the sides of his head.

" ? " ▫

" ? " the two Gokus stared at him blankly, baffled.

" Uh... " Vegeta blinked, then assumed a semeish position, " Kakarrotto! "

" Yes? " they both said at once.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " ... "

" :) " ▫

" :) " ▫

" Kakarrotto number 8, are you knowledgable of things which Kakarrotto number 1 is not? " the ouji said accusingly.

" You mean seme and uke stuff? "

" Yes. "

Goku 8 grinned widely.

Vegeta paled, " W--well then! As ruler of Kakarrotto number 1 I hereby forbid you from discussing anything of a

nonplatonic nature with him! "

Goku 8 looked over at Goku, then turned back to Vegeta, " You do know me 'n Veggie alternate, right? Because of your

ukephobia? "

" SILENCE! " Vegeta's tail fur stood on end.

" Chi-chan told me I can break Rule 2 so Veggie can have a baby if he wants one. " Goku whispered to Goku 8.

" Aww, that's so nice of her. "

_:Maybe you should tell Kakarrotto that was all a trick by Turles:_ Nango spoke up.

_:If this gets any more serious I may have to:_ the small saiyajin replied.

" Have you broken it yet? "

" No. Veggie's afraid. I don't know why, Veggie was happy when he thought he was having a baby before... "

" --after I got over the initial panic and horror of it all. " Vegeta muttered, embarassed.

" ▫PLOP▫ "

" ▫PLOP▫ "

Both Gokus sat down, one on either side of the ouji.

" Veggie-sandwich! " Goku chirped.

The ouji gulped.

" You know what would make a Veggie-sandwich even better? " Goku 8 said happily, " Delicious whipped cream! "

Vegeta shot to attention, " I'm going to go train in the gravity room now. " he said in a lost voice as he got up

and woodenly walked out of the room.

Goku 8 slowly licked his chops as he watched the little ouji leave the room, " Veggies are **MY** favorite food. "

Goku 1 tilted his head at his counterpart, completely confused and clueless at his statement.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I don't know why I even thought of coming to this timeline. " Vegeta mumbled uneasily as he rubbed his temples.

" ▫Squeak▫ehhh▫Squeak▫ehhhh▫ "

The little ouji stopped in mid-step and backed up.

" ▫Squeeak▫ehhhh▫ " the noise was coming from Turles's room; or what would've been Turles's room. The small saiyajin

took a better look at the front of the door. Taped to it was a childishly written sign in saiyago which read "Vejitto and

Gogeta's Room". Vegeta quietly opened the door and peaked inside only to be hit with a blast of warm light, like how a sunset

looks through a set of curtains.

Sitting there in the rocking chair was Vegeta 8, who was holding a sleepy, just over a year old baby Gogeta in his

arms while a chibi Vejitto sat on the ouji's lap holding a storybook. The chibi sensed the ki across the room and looked up.

" Mommy? "

Vegeta was jarred. The chibi's voice sounded so much like his own when he was a child. He started to back away from

the surreal scene before him only to have his counterpart catch the ouji's gaze.

Vegeta 8 stared at Vegeta 1 for a moment and smiled peacefully. Not even a hint of Vegeta's own usual on-edge

paranoia was there in this other ouji's aura. Vegeta 8 had on a pair of black gi pants and a fuzzy, pink long-sleeved shirt

which made Vegeta 1 uneasy just looking at it from afar, " Hey. " he said contently.

" Hey. " Vegeta replied, avoiding eye-contact, " I uh, I'm gonna be going now so-- "

" --you and your Kakarrotto visited us before, right? You're the one who was kidnapped as well; but your Kakarrotto

saved you. "

" Yeaaaah. " the ouji shifted around, " Something like that--n-not that I didn't help save myself as well. "

" Would you like to talk? "

" I don't need to talk, not about what your relationship with your Kakarrotto is in comparision with mine, or how

good things feel or how ridiculous it is for me to freak out at something that I might enjoy but probably won't because I

would never allow it to occur! "

" You're nervous. "

" I'm not nervous! " Vegeta snapped.

" You're babbling. I always babble when I'm nervous. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Vegeta walked back into the room and sat on a nearby chair while Vegeta 8 went to place the now-sleeping Gogeta into

his crib, only to pause, " Oh? Would you like to hold him? " he looked over his shoulder at his counterpart.

The ouji's eyes darted around the room, " Ah, I uh...I guess. "

Vegeta 8 gently handed the baby over to Vegeta, who held Gogeta but still felt awkward.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Hup! " Vejitto hopped onto his bed across the room and wiggled under the covers. The chibi let out a yawn.

" So.. " Vegeta spoke up, turning to his counterpart, " I, notice you're wearing **pink**. "

" Oh pink isn't scary when you're no longer insecure. " he shook his head, then his eyes widened in fear, " Now

DRESSES, **they're** scary. "

" Indeed they are. " Vegeta 1 said, his expression identical to Vegeta 8's, " HEY! WHO SAID I WAS INSECURE? "

" Well you are. I should know, I am you. "

" Hmmph! " the ouji got a pouty look on his face, " Yeah, well, your Kakarrotto mentioned earlier that you're still

insecure about being uke in...the non-platonic sense. "

" ... " Vegeta 8 was quiet, " Perhaps... " he said wisely.

Vegeta 1 looked over at him lamely.

" Well can you blame me! " his face went red, " I mean the mind-numbing sheer pleasurable intensity that I've

recieved-- "

" -LALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALA! " Vegeta 1 squinted his eyes shut and covered one ear with his hand and the other

with his tail.

" ...wow. You're mature. "

Vegeta 1 instantly stopped, " Are you finished talking about your non-platonic interaction with Kakarrotto? " he

asked cautiously.

" Yes. " Vegeta 8 sighed.

" Good. " the ouji went back to holding Gogeta with both arms. He looked down at the baby, " Were you really...

pregnant? "

" That's an odd question you were here while I was in my 2nd semester. "

" No wonder I had this trip erased from my memory. " Vegeta muttered, " ..is it scary? "

" At first, but..I got used to it and I luv Gogeta, just like I luv Vejitto. I'd never wish to have not had them. "

Vegeta 8 shook his head.

" And..even though you had Gogeta..you're not uke? "

" Sometimes...actually its more like a "who feels like doing what tonight" sort of thing. "

Vegeta nodded slowly, as if trying to take it all in, " Hai. But, but this is just due to the kaka-germ-disease you

have, right? You--you can't possibly have "special feelings" for Kakarrotto and there's no way Kakarrotto could have those

same "special feelings" for you, right? Because if you did and he did and I'm you then there's a possiblity that I could

have them for Kakarrotto or he could have them for me which of course would never happen because there is absolutely no

non-platonic attraction between Kakarrotto and I. Right? "

" You're going to give yourself a headache. " Vegeta 8 sweatdropped.

" I already have 2 headaches. They're called Onna and Turles and if there's one thing I envy about your living

situation its that it is free of both of them. " the ouji nodded.

" Heh, Onna's off at her own job in Orange City...I met your timeline's Turles briefly when he and the others came

here looking for you; something about his ki makes me feel queasy. "

" He is rather frightening. " Vegeta admitted, " At least Onna I'm confident I could defeat in terms of matching

wits..but Turles..he's like an evil Kakarrotto with a twisted mind to match my own! "

" There there. " Vegeta 8 patted him on the back, " Say, it's almost lunchtime, how would you like to help me make a

feast? "

Vegeta's eyes widened, " You mean...two of me working on the construction of delicious edible treats? Why the sheer

amount and complexity of the foods that could be created if I had a second me around to help would be astronomical! " he

gushed excitedly, " Let's do it! Let's make a feast truely fit for our royalness and all-around **seme-ish** ways! "

" INDEED! " Vegeta 8 nodded semeishly as well.

" Gabaa! " Gogeta chirped, awakened by Vegeta's vibrant display.

" Awwww- " both oujis aww'd in unison.

" Your mommy 'n I are gonna make some yummy snacks now, isn't that right Goggie-chaaan? " Vegeta 1 said sweetly in

his rarely used "little" voice, " Yes we are. 'N we're gonna show Kakay what big strong semes we saiyajin no oujis really

are! Uh-huh. Veggie wuvs u very much! "

" Ahh hahahaha- " the baby gurgled.

Vegeta handed Gogeta to Vegeta 8, who gently placed him into his crib, " NOW! " Vegeta said in his normal voice,

pointing heroically down the hall, " We're OFF! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" It's..magnificent. " Vegeta 1 said as he and Vegeta 8 stared in awe at the gorgeous feast before them which they

had created in under half an hour. The food itself looked as though it'd taken 20 chefs and hours of grueling work to create.

" Witnessing this glorious accomplishment of culinary exquisitry makes me so proud of myselves. " Vegeta 8 sniffled

with joy.

Vegeta whipped out his cellphone and snapped a photo of their feast, " And now it shall live on forever for us to

cherish always. "

" Make me a couple of 5x7's of those, will ya? " Vegeta 8 said, still staring at the food.

" Sure. " Vegeta put his cellphone away.

" WOW! " Goku 8 murmured.

" Way to go VEGGIES! I have never seen such a large amount of yummy food in one place! " Goku cheered.

The two oujis turned around to see the two Gokus standing there; one wearing blue swimtrunks and the other in an

orange speedo.

" OHHHHH! " Vegeta 1 turned away, his face bright red. He covered it with his hands, " Oh God why! Did I REALLY

need to SEE that? "

" I'm guessing his Kakarrotto's the one in the trunks. " Vegeta 8 sweatdropped at Vegeta 1's overdramatic display.

" Chi-chan doesn't let me wear my more revealing undergarments infront of Veggie. " the large saiyajin shook his head

no.

" What could you have POSSIBLY have been doing that would cause you both to be near-naked! " Vegeta 1 exclaimed, his

back still facing them.

" Well when you go sparring in 95'F weather... " Goku 8 started out, " It's a lot more comfortable if you get rid of

as many layers of clothing as possible. "

" I feel so refreshed! " Goku 1 chirped.

" Good for you. " Vegeta 1 replied, " Can we go home now? I have training that I need to do; while wearing PANTS. "

" If you're going home at least have some of the food we made. " Vegeta 8 pointed out, " It wouldn't make much sense

if we made it and didn't eat any of it. "

The little ouji's stomach growled in hungry anticipation, " Hn...fine. " he gave in.

" HOORAY! " Goku 1 cheered, " I get to eat yummy snacks with TWO Veggies! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm.. " Bura hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches on her poster.

" Whatcha drawing? " Trunks asked, peering over her shoulder.

" Heh, " the demi-saiyajin smirked and flipped the poster around to reveal a picture of Vegeta in his royal saiyajin

no ouji uniform, cape fluttering behind him with the words "Go Toussan! You're Number 1!" written above it.

" I like it. " he grinned, giving her a thumbs-up, " I bet Toussan will too. "

" I made the drawing taller and a little bulkier than Toussan; to help his ego. Poor Toussan's been so confused

lately. " Bura shook her head, worried, " I hope he's oh-kay.. "

" ▫FWOOOSH▫ " a blast of bright light came from the kitchen.

The two demi-saiyajins turned just intime to see Vegeta waddle in a stunned daze from the room, looking hopelessly

lost as he made his way down the hall.

" WOW! I never knew you could DO that with ice-cream. " Goku laughed, leaving the kitchen as well. He had a large

pink blushmark over his nose.

" Kakarroujo? " Bura spoke up.

" Oh hi Bura! Hi Trunks! "

" Is Toussan alright? " Trunks asked, concerned.

" Veggie's just a little surprised, that's all. " he explained, " You see we were enjoying this yummy snack Veggie

and Veggie 8 had made when all of a sudden me number 8 did something naughty so Veggie 8 did something naughty back and

then lots of rules started to break and my Veggie let out a scream and went all cata-tonic on me and that's when I decided

maybe it would be best to take Veggie home early. " Goku watched Vegeta as he continued his walk down the hallway, " My

poor little Veggie...I cannot understand what frightened him so badly. "

" Well that's easy. In Timeline 8 Toussan's an uke. Toussan's afraid of becoming an uke because he's not one to begin

with. He's seme. " Bura nodded thoughtfully.

" Oh? " Goku said.

" Why did you and Toussan go to THAT timeline anyway? Why not Kayka's timeline? Or Gogeta's? "

" ... " the large saiyajin was silent.

Bura sighed, " You confuse me sometimes, Kakarroujo. "

" What's so confusing a-bout showing Veggie that its oh-kay if he wants a baby? "

" Hm... " the demi-saiyajin folded her arms, " Kakarroujo have you ever thought that maybe YOU could have the baby

instead? "

" Me? "

" Of course! " Bura grinned, " If you have the baby this way Toussan will both get one and he won't have to be

subjected to ukedom! "

" I dunno Bura, Chi-chan said I could break Rule 2 only if its to give Veggie his baby to make up for that mean trick

she pulled on him. I don't think I'm allowed to do it the other way around.. " he trailed off.

" Oh of course you are! Just think Kakarroujo! A sweet little Veggie-baby growing inside you! How magical and

romantic is that!--HUH! "

Goku was poking Vegeta lightly as the little ouji sat in the middle of the hallway with a blank look on his face.

" Kakarroujo you're ruining the moment! " Bura exclaimed.

" Hm? " Goku looked up, blinking, " Bura I don't think Veggie's feeling well. He's just sitting here staring off

in-to space. "

" Son-kun! " Bulma said happily, just leaving her lap and heading out into the hall, " You're back! "

Goku whipped the blank-expressioned Vegeta around to face her, " Bulma! Veggieneedsyourhelp! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh my..is he going to do with those rainbow-sprinkles what I think he's going to do with them? " Bulma gawked as

she watched Vegeta's playback on the brain-freezer. The little ouji was still in shock.

" Is something wrong Bulma? " Goku blinked.

" I think the PG-13 version of you is just a little too much for Vegeta to handle. " she sweatdropped, " Looks like

I'm going to have to erase this little event from his mind just like the last one. "

" NO! "

She turned to him.

" Please don't Bulma! I'm not like Timeline 8 me! I don't do naughty things. I'm not allowed! Besides I don't want

Veggie to forget that its oh-kay to ask for a baby if he really does want one. " Goku pleaded with her.

" Well...alright. We'll leave it up to Vegeta. " she shut the machine of and unhooked the little ouji from it,

" Now, don't you two have some training to get back to? " Bulma smiled.

" Mmm-hmm! I even thought up some new moves just for Veggie! " Goku said confidently, " I can't wait to try them

out! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, there's a tournament being held.. " Piccolo Sr said as he stood on the edge of the lookout, " I wish I could

enter, it seems...interesting. "

" It's going to take Dende at least 3 more weeks to build up the energy to revive the dragon balls, and this

tournament is in 2 weeks. " Jr added solumnly, " I plan to enter. "

" Even with Son Goku entering? " Sr cocked an eyebrow, surprised.

" The difference between Son's ki and my own is unfortunately too great for me to expect to battle him in the final

round; however I do think I'd be able to make it to, at the very least, the finals. " Piccolo Jr explained.

" Perhaps I should come to watch. I'm sure if I borrowed one of your hats I could easily mask this halo. "

" Of course. " the younger namekian smirked.

" I can't believe you're going to allow him to come to the tournament; a place packed full of people in a setting

which you yourself once caused so much destruction. " Kami sighed.

" Such little faith you have in me, Kami. " Piccolo Sr chuckled.

" If once you're returned to life you don't start a reign of evil across the planet, THEN I believe I could start to

trust you. " Kami replied.

" Hn. " Sr turned back to his watch over the edge of the lookout, " You'll find out in due time, Kami. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" 1001, 1002, 1003, " Vegeta counted as he continued his pushups in the gravity room; now officially back to his

pre-kidnapping gravity weight of 550x. He had taken a nap, a long shower, and then pushed the incident of Goku 8 and himself

8 to the back of his mind, " Ridiculous 8th timeline. I won't allow such things to happen to me! " he said stubbornly as he

continued, now counting his pushups in his head instead of outloud, " Mushy non-platonic acts involving sugary treats, me

wearing a fuzzy pink shirt, that's all just due to whatever type of kaka-disease me 8 has gotten. Besides it can't happen to

me here; that timeline split off only a year after I met Kakarrotto, it's too different from mine to result in the same

types of relationships. " he reassured himself, then hit 1050 and took a short break before flipping his body over and

starting a round of sit-ups, " I know if I simply keep an eye on the kaka-germs already on my body, I should be fine. "

" If you want, we can go train back at my house. "

" I'm fine where I am, thank you. " the ouji replied, then froze, " EH? " he looked over to see Goku sitting there

beside him, also in sit-up position; though not actually doing any of them.

" Hi Veggie! "

" ... " the ouji's cheeks flushed red, instantly reminded of Goku 8 who had done things to his counterpart at the

dinnertable that Vegeta had only previously seen in his non-platonic nightmares, " I don't want a baby, Kakarrotto. "

" I understand. "

" You do? "

" ..yeah. Maybe Chi-chan was wrong to think you really did want one afterall. And I do not want to push Veggie into

something that he doesn't want to do in the first place. " Goku said seriously.

" You're wiser than you give yourself credit for, Kakarrotto. " the ouji smiled.

Goku smiled back.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You know what was funny? Bura told me earlier that **I** should be the one to have the baby cuz Veggie was afraid. "

Vegeta chuckled at the thought, then paused as the image of a pregnant Kakarrotto screaming in fear and thrashing

about as he lay in a hospital bed while the maternity doctors tried to give him a simple checkup flashed through his mind,

" Ehhh.. " the ouji paled, _:And then he'd have to actually go into an operating room...:_ " I wonder which fear is greater,

yours of needles or mine of ukedom? " he murmured curiously.

" Anyways it doesn't matter. What matters is that me 'n Veggie train as hard as we can so we're in top condition for

the tournament! " Goku hopped to his feet, " I really hope to fight Veggie in the final round. "

" That is, if you make it that far. " Vegeta said proudly.

Goku smirked back at him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I can't believe you're actually wearing that to the tournament. " Bulma sweatdropped as she flew the plane

containing both her family and Goku's family towards Budoukai Island.

" What? I think it adds an aura of in-chargeness to my already semeish demeanor. " Vegeta was sitting there in his

window passanger's seat next to Goku. The ouji was wearing his royal saiyajin armor, flowing red cape included, overtop his

little blue gi.

" Well I think Veggie looks WONDERFUL! " Goku clasped his hands together.

Vegeta puffed out his chest with pride.

" Oh he's "wonderful" alright. " Chi-Chi, seated on the other side of Goku, rolled her eyes. Across the eisle from

them sat Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, and behind them Goten, Trunks, and Bura. Behind Bulma's parents were Vejitto and Gogeta, and

behind them were Gohan and Videl--who was holding baby Pan. Mirai sat beside Bulma in the co-pilot's seat. Behind the three

demi-saiyajins was Raditsu, who was half standing up in his seat with a nervous look on his face as he used Goku's nyou-bo

to keep Turles from taking a seat beside him.

" Such an amusing lackey. " Turles chuckled.

Raditsu leaned over the side of the seat infront of him, " I don't suppose one of you would mind switching seats

with-- "

" --no way! " Bura huffed, " He's the one who's been making poor Toussan so insecure lately. That's why I made lots

of extra signs and banners just for Toussan! "

The large saiyajin sighed and turned to the others, " Goten? "

" But I LIKE the window seat. " the chibi pouted.

" Trunks? "

" I wanna sit with Goten. "

" Fine. " Raditsu sat back in his seat, defeated. He glanced tiredly to his right to see Turles no longer there,

" Hey, I think I won. " he smiled, perking up.

" Chi-Chi, would you mind trading seats with me? " Turles said "politely".

" WAAAH- " Raditsu fell over.

" Just because I fell for one of your tricks before doesn't mean it'll happen two times in a row. " she held up to

fingers, then brought them down and folded her arms, " You think you're so smart because you tricked me; well the only reason

I trusted you so much was because you look exactly like Goku-sa...with a tan. " Chi-Chi explained, " You're no sneakier than

the Ouji himself! So don't get such a big head about it. "

Turles chuckled, then whispered, " You know, if it does turn out that Kakarrotto realizes his semedom and he and

Vegeta-san's relationship takes a turn down Lemon Lane... "

" ...THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO SEXUAL ATTRACTION BETWEEN MY HUSBAND AND THE OUJI! " she stood up in her seat

defensively.

Vegeta blinked, " For once I agree with her--YOU TELL HIM, ONNA! " the small saiyajin pumped his fist in the air.

" ... " Goku sat there with a blank look on his face.

" Umm, right, Kakarrotto? "

The larger saiyajin started to twiddle his thumbs, " RIGHT VEGGIE. "

" Hahaha. " Turles laughed, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " Hear me out; if such a situation DOES end up occuring it

will be to your benefit. "

" And how does **that**, " she pointed to Vegeta who grinned cheesily at her, " taking Goku-san away BENEFIT me? "

" If it occurs the other way around it will. With Kakarrotto in control and not being manipulated by Vegeta-san, I

seriously doubt there will be any oujoing OR intergalactical traveling in fancy spaceships. "

" But I'd still lose. "

" It's the lesser of two evils, Chi-Chi. " he smirked, replying.

" How about **neither**. "

Turles shrugged, " Suit yourself. " he sat down on an invisible chair next to them.

" ! " Vegeta and Chi-Chi stared at him, bug-eyed.

" Yes? " Turles cocked an eyebrow at them, unfazed.

" Umm...nevermind. " Chi-Chi brushed it off.

Raditsu sighed in relief two rows behind them, then sprawled his body out over the long seat and closed his eyes to

take a nap as the plane continued towards the group of islands below.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow, I think there's actually more people on this island then there are back in the city. " Brolli murmured as he

walked through the crowd on Budoukai island. He was easily a head bigger than the majority of people he passed, " There are

indeed advantages to being tall. " he grinned, then saw the sign in booth far off in the distance and started walking

towards it.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO! "

" Oh just give him the pen, Vegeta. " Bulma sweatdropped. Vegeta had just finished signing himself up for the

tournament and Turles was about to sign in when the ouji suddenly freaked out and refused to give him the pen. The two

saiyajin were currently tug-a-waring on the stationary device.

" But what if I get matched up to fight him! " the ouji yelped.

" You know Vegeta-san, a REAL seme wouldn't fear a challanging opponent, be it a physical or psychological one. "

Turles said cooly.

" ... " ▫

" :) " ▫

" HERE! " Vegeta gave him the pen and Turles took it with ease.

" Heh-heh-heh. " he snickered as he wrote down his name in saiyago.

" Honestly Vegeta, he can't do anything "evil" to you in the ring; he'll get disqualified if he tries. " Bulma

explained.

" Uh-huh. " the ouji said, wary as Turles handed the pen to the next person signing up.

" I hope I don't have to fight Veggie in the pre-liminaries. " Goku gulped, " I wanna fight Veggie in the finals! "

" Don't worry Kakarrotto, if we DO have to battle each other before the finals I'll go easy on you. " Vegeta said

boastfully.

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Goku burst into ssj3.

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" HAHAHA! " Chi-Chi laughed at Vegeta's expression.

" Quiet you. " the ouji twitched, then gawked at the item Chi-Chi was unfolding, " NANI? What is that! "

" Oh, this? " Chi-Chi held out the halter top with the grinning Goku head on it, " Isn't it cute? Since Goku-san's

the current champ there's all sorts of Goku merchandice out at the gift shop booths! "

" Wow, I'm famous! " Goku wagged his tail, powering down and looking at the shirt.

" As if we really needed a large amount of kaka-related products. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red.

A random person walked by eating a hot dog who's wrapper bared a smiling Goku-head.

" ... " Vegeta's jaw hung slightly open in shock.

" I think I'll get one of those too! " Chi-Chi grinned, heading back off to one of the booths, theroughly enjoying

the Goku-related memorabilia.

" Come on Veggie, let's get to the hotel so we find our special room---s. " Goku started out excitedly, then

nervously corrected himself, " Ah haha. "

" Are you sure you're feeling oh-kay? " Vegeta asked, following him towards the building.

" I'm feelin' fine Veggie! " the larger saiyajin chirped as the disappeared into the crowd.

Brolli finally made it to the sign up desk just as Goku and his group had left, " Hello there! I'd like to sign up

for the tournament! "

" Here you go sir. " one of the attendants handed the densetsu a pen and Brolli wrote out his name in both saiyago

and english. He glanced up at the list of people who had already signed up. He glowered in wicked revenge upon seeing Goku's

name childishly scribbled several lines above. His eyes trailed downward and he paused to see Vegeta's name there as well;

the ouji had also written his name in both languages--his saiyago handwriting looked like a delicate, skilled work of art

clearly showing its author was saiyajin royalty. Vegeta's english handwriting, however, appeared somewhat similar to Goku's;

as if the larger saiyajin had been the one to teach the ouji the handwritten form of said earth tongue, " Vejita-chan... "

Brolli said quietly, touching the saiyago letters and staring at them in awe.

" Umm, excuse me? "

" Hm? " Brolli blinked, his head shooting to attention. He looked over his shoulder to a girl standing there.

" Are you finished yet? Cuz there's kind of a line... "

The densetsu looked back and sweatdropped to see a huge line had formed behind him made up of the

yet-to-be-registered participants, " OH. Ah, my apologies. " he embarassingly stepped aside and made his way back down the

busy street. Brolli looked over at his tail, _:Why didn't you tell me I was holding up a line! How long was I standing_

_there:_

_:Well you seemed kind of busy, and about 10 minutes.:_ Kyohaku replied.

" Hn.. " Brolli folded his arms, then noticed his fingers were smudged with ink from the pen Vegeta had wrote his

name down in, " Ehhh..I should wash this off. " he ducked into a nearby men's room and turned the water on. The densetsu

squirted some soap onto the fingers he'd gotten ink on, then started to rub them under the water spout.

" ▫FLUSH▫! " the sound of a toilet flushing from one of the stalls behind him. A figure confusedly stepped out and

walked over to one of the other sinks to wash his own hands.

Brolli shut the sink off and turned to dry his hands only to gasp, " VEJITA! "

" ! " the little ouji froze. He slowly turned to see Brolli standing there.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Vegeta let out a scream, yanking his hands out of

the sink and jumping backwards slamming his back into the wall. He burst into ssj2 and let out a barrage of ki blasts at him,

" AAAH AAHH AAAH AAH AAH! "

" NO! V--Vejita calm down! " Brolli cried out, dodging the blasts. He grabbed the ouji and restrained his hands with

his tail. Brolli covered Vegeta's mouth with his free hand, " Calm down all I did was come in here to wash my hands off and

you go ballistic on me! "

The smaller saiyajin's body shook with horror, a clear reflection of fear in his eyes.

" Now I want you to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. " Brolli said, upset.

Vegeta cautiously powered down to normal while keeping his ki high enough so he could jump back into ssj at a

moment's notice.

" I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, and I want you to slowly and calmly explain why you just attacked me

for no reason. " the densetsu instructed, the did so.

" WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! " Vegeta cried out, " YOU'RE DEAD! I KILLED YOU! KAKARROTTO KILLED YOU! WE BOTH KILLED YOU

TOGETHER! "

" You didn't kill me Vejita, not physically. I got away in that mini-ship I had in the docking bay. " Brolli nodded

thoughtfully.

" I won't let you take me alive you know. This island is full of marital artists and warriors from all over the

planet. Kakarrotto is here. He'll sense my ki spiking just now and come to get me. " the ouji warned, his voice shaky.

" I'm not taking you anywhere. " Brolli set the small saiyajin down, " I only landed on Earth by accident of you

programming that course into the mini-ship months beforehand when you tried to escape. "

" So...y--you haven't been stalking me or anything like that? " Vegeta held his fists up defensively.

" No. As much as it pains me I realized during the final battle that your heart belongs to another. "

" Yes. BULMA. "

" Who? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Ah hahaha. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" Anyway, it was clear to me then that you had stubbornly doomed yourself to an eternity of mush and little blue gi's

..and that there was nothing I could do to save you. So I decided to let you go, that it would be healthier for all of us if

I were to simply break it off. "

" We were never together; there was nothing to break! " the ouji sweatdropped.

" And you know, I do feel better now that I'm no longer involved in your complicated webbing of personal

relationships. I mean, you and Kakarrotto and Chi-Chi and Bulma; not to mention those trying to manipulate certain outcomes

to their liking such as Bura and Turles. I know you're going to eventually end up as Kakarrotto's uke; but the entire

"getting there" process is so messy with so many people involved. Its' best I break things off and try to find a mate who

isn't brainwashed by Kakarrotto and his braindead mushy ways. " Brolli explained.

" Oh... " Vegeta stood there, utterly confused, " ...HEY! WHO SAYS ITS GOING TO END UP WITH ME AS THE UKE? OR EVEN

IN A NON-PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP WITH KAKARROTTO AT ALL! " he snapped, flustered.

" I can tell these things. " the densetsu sighed sadly, " Kakarrotto's already begun to lust seriously for you. "

" HE HAS NOT! " Vegeta stomped on the ground, his face turning even redder.

" I hope you enjoy this Kakarrotto-filled fate you've landed into. I fear there's no turning back for you now. " he

pulled out a paper-towel and dried his hands, " Its just going to continue on and on like this, you denying reality and

Kakarrotto forcably restraining himself until one day or night you both erupt into an orgasmic ballad that sickens me to the

core. "

" Ahh... " Vegeta stood there, his face pale and unsure of what to say, " I uh, I'm gonna get going now. " he

headed for the door, " And don't try and stop me! Or you SHALL experiance the wrath of the great and powerful saiyajin no

ouji! " he announced proudly as he shook his fist at Brolli.

" I hope to one day meet someone who will love me the way you love Kakarrotto. Space is big, you never know... "

Brolli lazily put one arm behind his head.

" AAAH! IDONTLOVEKAKARROTTO! " Vegeta spasmed, then left the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and dashed off after

the others.

" I do miss him, Kyohaku. " Brolli pulled his hand back down and smiled tiredly at the door, " But you have to move

on. Vejita has doomed himself and though it saddens me I accept it. " he nodded. An evil grin suddenly appeared on his face,

" However that isn't going to stop me from ripping Kakarrotto's body into shreds of meat so small the body won't even be

able to be identified. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" It's such a nice hotel. " Bulma said as she and the others stared up at it from outside.

" ▫THUNK▫ " something small glomped onto Goku.

Goku looked down, " Veggie? "

" INEVERWANNABEAWAYFROMYOUAGAIN! " the ouji wailed, still on edge. He buried his face in the larger saiyajin's gi;

still shaking.

" Veggie. " Goku said, this time with worried concern. He reached over and hugged back, " Oh Veggie what happened. "

he asked comfortingly, rubbing the little ouji's back.

" Heh-heh-heh- "

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye to see both Chi-Chi and Turles laughing at him. He narrowed his eyes

and hopped off of Goku, assuming a semeish position, " Nothing happened. I simply had to use the bathroom; and now I'm

fine. Now let's go get our rooms for the night. " he boastfully walked into the hotel.

" That's the Toussan I know! " Bura waved a pair of blue pom-poms in the air.

Goku tilted his head, confused, then followed Vegeta inside just as the clerk behind the desk handed Tenshinhan his

room key. Kuririn was examining his own keys while Juuhachigou and Marron stood around him.

" Hey, Goku you made it. " Tenshinhan shook Goku's hand, " The rest of us were starting to wonder when you'd get

here. Launch and Chaotzu are outside keeping a lookout. "

" Yeah, what with all that merchandise they've plastered your face on outside. " Kuririn grinned, walking over to

the Sons, Briefs, and Oujisamas. He sulked slightly, " Mine's not even on a coffee mug. "

" Well you didn't exactly WIN any of the previous tournaments. " Juuhachigou said.

Kuririn sweatdropped, " Thanks for the reminder. " he then pointed to Tenshinhan, " At least he's got his own

t-shirt. But really Goku I'm surprised you haven't gotten mobbed yet; your stuff easily outmatches the number of Hercule

products out there. "

" Now THAT'S a relief. " Chi-Chi nodded confidently.

Kuririn looked over at her and sweatdropped to see she was wearing a halter top with a grinning Goku head on the

front of it.

" Afterall Goku-sa deserves a little recognition for all he's done. " she smiled.

" Well the press release for the tournament stated that those competing show up a day before anyone coming to watch

the event so I guess that's why no one's come up to Son-kun yet. " Bulma nodded thoughtfully.

" And they're not going to either. " Vegeta said semeishly as he walked before Goku, " Kakarrotto, as your ruler I

would like to offer my personal bodyguarding services to you. "

" Awww, why THANK YOU Veggie! That is so very kind of you! " Goku gave the smaller saiyajin a hug.

" Why would you need the OUJI to guard you! You're bigger and stronger than he is. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" ▫Twitch▫ " Vegeta twitched.

" Chi-chan if Veggie wants to help me then I will let Veggie help me. " the large saiyajin grinned down at the

smaller one, " Right Veggie? "

" Right! " Vegeta nodded.

" You know you're not allowed to wear capes in the ring. " Kuririn pointed out.

" ... " Vegeta tugged at his cape possessively.

" Um..right. "

" Come Kakarrotto, " Vegeta led him to the desk, " Let's get your room number and key and I, your ROYAL bodyguard,

shall lead you safely to your room, wherever that may be. "

" Floor 10, room 1001! " Goku happily announced, suddenly holding out his key.

" Very good, my favorite peasant. " the ouji smirked, " Now let's go---OHhh... " he paled to see Goku now standing

infront of an elevator door, pushing the button to call the machine to their current floor.

" Is that fear I smell? " Chi-Chi chuckled.

Vegeta smirked back at her, " You'll be the one filled with fear once you find out who Kakarrotto's **preferred**

room-mate is. " he patted the middle of his chest.

" HAH! You? I could see why it was you last summer; since I came incognito; but WHY would Goku-san possibly choose

you now? "

" Aside from fact that Kakarrotto and I have been platonically sharing platonic sleeping quarters for the past 2

months or so; perhaps my peasant finds me to be more...well-suited to his needs. " Vegeta grinned evilly at her.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

A pair of hands landed on either of the ouji's shoulders, " I agree wholeheartedly, Vegeta-san is very much suited

to Kakarrotto's **needs** and vigorous appetite. "

" AAAGH! STOP IT! " Vegeta cried out, his face going red. He whipped around to face Turles, " Listen you I'm in the

middle of taunting ONNA right now. You want to face off in a verbal battle I'll be glad to give you one but you have to

wait your turn! " he shook his finger at Turles, who smirked back, unfazed.

Vegeta took a deep breath, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " Now where was I--? "

" --I'm sure Kakarrotto as well would enjoy a little mouth to mouth with you, Vegeta-san. "

" ▫Twitch▫ "

" Or perhaps in Kakarrotto's case it would be more like...mouth on mouth.. "

" ▫THUNK▫ " Vegeta whipped out a pair of earmuffs and plopped them over his ears. He shot Turles a death-glare, then

turned back to Chi-Chi, exasperated.

" You shouldn't mention that kind of stuff with Goku-sa right over there ya know. " Chi-Chi motioned to Goku, who

stood there infront of the elevator, his finger still pressed into the "down" button. Had Chi-Chi been closer she would've

noticed the pink flush all over the large saiyajin's cheeks. His tail thrashed embarassingly behind him.

" Very well. " Turles shrugged it off, then casually went up to get his own room keys.

" ... " ▫

" ... " Vegeta and Chi-Chi stood there, both frustrated.

" You know, " Chi-Chi spoke up, " I've been contemplating temporarily joining forces with one of you to take out the

other. "

" Really? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow, intregued.

" At first I was going to try to join up with Turles; but then I realized its hard for me to concentrate around a

sassy Goku wearing pantless briefs. Also he's trying to bring lemon-related matter into the Kaka-war, whereas you are afraid

of entering any directly sexual conduct with Goku-san. "

" Continue. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" While I agree with him about Goku-san being a seme, I agree with you in that your relationship with Goku-san should

and WILL remain a platonic one. "

An amused smile crossed the ouji's face, " You want to HELP me get Turles to leave this planet. "

" Yes. " Chi-Chi forced out, then smirked, _:If I get Turles to leave Earth there won't be anyone around to influence_

_Goku-san into the outrageous idea of ouji-related non-platonic activities. Then all I have to do is allow the ouji to fall_

_under the kaka-germs control and everything else will fall into place.:_ a thought-bubble featuring the Son family sitting

in the kitchen while Goku fed a mindless brain-turned-to-mush Vegeta who was sitting there in a gi with a blank look on his

face appeared overhead, " Heh-heh-heh... "

" You know, Turles hasn't tried to kill me. " Vegeta said flatly.

" True, but, umm, he's tried to convince you that you're an uke. "

" So are you. "

" ... " Chi-Chi looked around the room, " Well, yeah.. "

" I think I'll do just fine on my own, thanks. " Vegeta smirked, " Infact I think all of us will. It'll make things

more interesting. "

Chi-Chi shrugged it off, " Alright Ouji but don't come crying to me when you're up to your eyeballs in kaka-germs and

you're waddling after Goku-sa in a daze going "Yes Kakay-sama" and "No Kakay-sama" and "Oh please hug me for hours on end,

Kakay-sama; I'm such a soft and squishy little uke!". "

" Not going to happen. "

" Uh-huh. "

" The kaka-germs and I are at a completely understanding with one another, Onna. That's why I stopped using the

Peasant-Repel. " he picked a germ off his head and held it out.

" Hahaha-! Veggie's fun! " the kaka-germ chirped. Vegeta rubbed the top of the germ's head with his thumb. The little

red kaka-germ let out a purr.

" Y--you've CONQUERED the KAKA-GERMS! " Chi-Chi let out a gasp of horror.

" BWAHAHA! Indeed I have! " Vegeta puffed his chest out, then smirked, " And its the head kaka-germ I intend to

conquer next. " he turned and headed towards Goku.

" There's...no way. If he's made friends with the germs; if that really is the truth; then there's nothing left to

stop him! " Chi-Chi stammered in shock.

" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta acknowledge, joining Goku infront of the elevator.

" ▫DING▫ " the doors opened.

" There we go! " Goku said happily. Vegeta grabbed his wrist.

" We're taking the stairs. "

" Huh? "

" You know how I feel about small enclosed spaces--and elevators in general-- "

" --and worms and slimy gooey stuff-- "

" --exactly. " Vegeta nodded, " You don't mind taking the stairs, do you Kakarrotto? "

" As long as I am with Veggie it doesn't matter WHAT type of transportation we take. " Goku cheerfully announced,

heading over to the stairs instead; Vegeta closely following after him.

" I can't believe this... " Chi-Chi muttered in disbelief, heading after them just to make sure.

" I can. " Turles grinned, " I also can't believe that you would want me to leave. Afterall once you pass on; aside

from me there won't be anyone left to prevent Vegeta-san's ill-fated semeish desires for an ukefied Kakarrotto. "

Chi-Chi paled, recalling possible-future Goku, " I guess having you leave would pretty much cement that version of

the future into place. "

" There's nothing wrong with giving Kakarrotto a healthy push in the right direction, hai? Who knows, it could be

healthy for him. "

Chi-Chi turned to him, confused, " **Healthy?** "

* * *

1:50 AM 6/29/2005  
**END OF PART ONE!**

Chuquita: YAY! Part 1 has ended! AND its larger than usual; 67.1kb!

Vegeta: Do I win this tournament?

Chuquita: Can't tell ya that yet

Vegeta: Do I have to battle Onna or Turles or even Brolli before I get to the finals?

Chuquita: (grin) Can't tell ya that yet either!

Vegeta: Ohhh..

Goku: (pats him on the back) There there Veggie..

Vegeta: (sulk) ...

Chuquita: Aww, don't feel sad Veggie.

Vegeta: (perks up) (semeishly) I'm not "sad". I'm just..disappointed that you won't give me the spoilers.

Chuquita: Ah. (sweatdrops) (to audiance) We'll see you sometime next week with Part 2 and the preliminaries!

Goku: Byebye!


	2. The Children's Division

8:18 PM 6/30/2005  
By -Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from db tankoben 1  
__Goku: Whee-heee! This "Futon" thing is gonna be **fun**! And I haven't slept with somebody f'r **way** too long!  
__Bulma: "Slept **with**"...? You have **got** to be joking! Here's your blanket..and here's the **floor**.  
__Goku: We're sleepin' apart?  
__Bulma: W'll, duh! An' if you try anything, you're dead!  
__Goku: But I always used Grampa as a pillow...it was so soft and comfy...  
__Bulma: You aren't using **me** for a pillow, freak!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (reading a few pages into the tankoben) (eyes widen) THAT'S what body part you mean by "pillow"! The CROTCH?  
Goku: (sits there contently, wagging his tail) :)  
Vegeta: (nervous laugh) Ah haha...ha. (tucks the book away) Y--you wouldn't sleep like that on ME, would you?  
Goku: ♥  
Vegeta: ...right. Haha.  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2 everybody!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Chuquita: And best of all; school is OVER!  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: Now all I have to worry about is my job-work!  
Vegeta: Just keep writing those notes..  
Chuquita: I intend too. (thoughtful nod) OH! Tonight is the VEGGIE episode; previous titled "Trouble on Arlia"; now titled "Terror on Arlia".  
Vegeta: (grins evilly) I am both of of those adjectives indeed..  
Goku: (happily) It's an episode where Veggie chases butterflies! (holds up a doodle of a Veggie-plushie chasing after a butterfly with a butterfly net)  
Vegeta: WAAH! (falls over) (jumps to his feet, embarassed) It is NOT! It's an episode where I land upon a planet filled insect people, plan out an evil elaborate scheme, and destroy their planet!  
Goku: (grin) It's a good thing there weren't any worm-people there too huh Veggie?  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: Veggie?  
Vegeta: (folds his arms) The purpose of this episode was to show how deadly and fearsome I am; revealing my worm-phobia would only destroy my evil threatening image.  
Goku: Heehee, "RAWR".  
Vegeta: Exactly.  
Chuquita: And now on with the chapter!  
Vegeta: Oh how I hope I win this tournament...

dl

/dl

**Summary:** A new martial arts tournament named Sparking is being held at Budoukai Island; and Goku's been given a special invitation. But with some truely bizarre preliminaries and confusing arenas, will anyone be able to make it to the final round? What happens when Brolli shows up at the tournament as well? And can anybody truely prepare to do battle against Turles? Who will become the Sparking tournament's Champion? Find out!

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Veggie the Spellchecker l Piccolo-san Daisuke! l Rooming Conditions l Fusion Time! l Get out of my BED! l Drama Queen--ah, Ouji l New Mattress Please l He's just plain creepy! l Just a little bit longer l He sleeps like a brick l Delicious Breakfast-Time! l An extra hour of sleep l The Piccolos plan l The children's competition l MY peasant! l The Rules 'n Regulations l The Children's Division begins! l Chibi Demi-saiyajins VS random children l Goten VS Bura! Semi-final! l Trunks VS Somebody! Semi-Final! l Trunks VS Goten! FINAL ROUND! l**

* * *

" Geez this is a long stairway! " Chi-Chi exclaimed as she, Goku, Vegeta, and Turles continued to climb. 

" Uh..huh... " Vegeta slowed down his pace a bit so he wasn't directly behind Goku's..behind. The ouji tried to shake

the redness off his face.

" Aren't we type-3 saiyajins WONDERFUL, Vegeta-san-- "

" --QUIET YOU! " the ouji snapped.

" ... " Turles did so, but not without smirking smugly back at him.

" I don't get it, " Chi-Chi turned to him, " Why is the Ouji afraid of you and not me? Is it because you look like

an evil Goku--something the ouji fears; or because you keep bringing in NC-17 topics into Kaka-war? "

" I think its a little bit of both. " Turles snickered.

" Heh, even if such a horrible fate as being plopped into a non-platonic relation with the Ouji, DOES before Goku-san

I seriously doubt there'll be any lemons or limes or consumations between the two of them. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.

" I agree with Onna wholeheartedly. " Vegeta grinned, then paused, " Now there's something you don't hear people say

every day. " he sweatdropped.

" Wow Ouji, thanks for the encouragement. " Chi-Chi sarcastically remarked.

" Hey! I thought you were partially on my side! " the small saiyajin pouted, then let out a yelp as he smushed into

Goku from behind, " EEP! " the ouji's face went red. He bounced back a few steps, " W--watch where you're going Kakarrotto! "

" Veggielook! " Goku pointed to their right to a door labeled Level 10.

" ... " Vegeta walked up to the door an whipped out a magic marker. He crossed out the word "Level" and wrote "Floor"

in its place.

" Heeheehee. " Goku laughed. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and Turles smiled knowingly.

" There. " Vegeta put the marker away, " Come Kakarrotto. Let's find this room of yours. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hm, second floor. Not bad. " Piccolo said as he took his keys from the clerk. Piccolo Sr, wearing a brown

trenchcoat and a large hat stood beside him.

" At least we won't have to walk far. " Sr added, then felt a tug on his coat and looked down to see Goten standing

there.

" Hey mister, why are you wearing a winter coat? It's July. " the demi-saiyajin asked.

Piccolo Sr's eyes widened, " Could you possibly look any MORE like your father! "

" Hm? " Goten only blinked instead.

_:That's Goten, the younger of Son's two..sons.: _Jr informed him.

Goten let go of Piccolo Sr's coat and turned towards the door, " GOHAN! PICCOLO-SAN'S HERE! " he shouted at the top

of his lungs.

" AARGH! "

" GAAR! " father and son clamped their hands over their ears in pain.

Piccolo noticed Gohan and Videl approaching from the distance, " Here, take these and go to my room. " he handed the

keys to Sr, who quickly hurried off.

The chibi tilted his head, confused, " Where's he going? "

" Piccolo-san! "

The tall namekian turned to see Gohan and Videl standing there; Gohan pushing a stroller with baby Pan in it.

" Hello Gohan. " Piccolo smiled, " So, are you and Videl entering the competition? "

" Yup! " he grinned Son-style, " Are you going to enter? "

" I already have. " Piccolo smirked back.

" That's great! I hope I get to fight you, Piccolo-san. The stories I've heard from Toussan and Kaasan about your

final battle against him in the 23rd Budoukai sounded exciting. "

" Heh, well I would've won had I not landed outside of the ring. " he replied, " Wait, if all three of us are going

to enter along with the rest of your family Gohan, who's going to watch Panera? "

Videl spoke up, grinning, " Well there is ONE family member who isn't participating in this tournament-- "

Gohan turned to her, surprised, " --you mean-- "

" --yup! My father opted not to sign up for Sparking. He said he was ill but I don't buy that. He ALWAYS says he's

sick whenever he doesn't want to go through with something. "

" At least we don't have to put up with Hercule through all this. " Piccolo nodded.

" But, why would he NOT sign up? " Gohan asked, " You think its a gimmick to get attention since my Toussan won the

previous tournament. "

" Actually I think its the battlefields. "

Gohan and Piccolo turned to Videl.

" There's supposed to be some really weird stuff during the preliminaries and even moreso once you get to the finals.

" Videl pointed out, " Toussan took a peek at them and probably decided he wasn't going to risk it. "

" That's unusually intellegent for him. " Piccolo raised an eyebrow, " Usually Hercule waits until the moment of

danger is upon him to suddenly become sick with a stomach-ache. "

" Well it works out good for us, this way we won't have to shuffle Panera around to whichever Z senshi ISN'T in the

middle of a battle. " Videl explained.

_:If such a situation were to occur I'm sure my father could take care of her for a short while:_ Piccolo thought to

himself.

_:ARE YOU INSANE:_ Kami exclaimed, _:THE SHEER IDEA OF TRUSTING YOUR FATHER WITH SON GOKU'S GRANDCHILD? HE'S EVIL,_

_REMEMBER! SON GOKU KILLED HIM:_

_:Calm down, will ya: _Nail mentally rubbed his ears in pain, _:There's no point in shouting **inside** our head:_

_:You're only making yourself paranoid, Kami:_ Piccolo shook his head.

_:Am I, Piccolo? AM I:_ Kami said accusingly.

Piccolo sighed.

" Mental arguement? "

" Hm? " the tall namekian looked down to see Gohan and Videl staring up at him awkwardly, " OH geez their thoughts

were mimicking my facial expressions while we argued, weren't they. " he sweatdropped.

" Umm..yeah. " Gohan smiled cheesily.

" I can temporarily seperate them out of my body you know; but by doing so I drain a lot of my ki. That's why I'm

keeping them in here during the tournament--at least during my battles. "

" Ah. "

Unknowingly, behind them about 20 feet away, Brolli stood at the front desk.

" Hello, I'm Burori Denkiteki a contestant in this competition; I was wondering if you could give me a room that's

on a floor where Vejita-chan's room happens NOT to be on. " he asked politely.

" Of course sir. " the clerk smiled as she went through the listings on her computer of the rooms available. She

paused, " By "Vejita" do you mean Vegeta Oujisama? "

" Yes. "

" His room is on the 10th floor along with the rest of the finalists from the previous Budoukai. Would you like a

room above or below that level? "

" Above would be fine. " Brolli nodded, _:I don't need to be on a floor below Vejita and hear his moans of pleasure_

_while KAKARROTTO performs his sickeningly sexual deeds:_

" How's the 11th floor sound? "

" Great. "

She handed him the keys and Brolli headed towards the elevator.

" Huh. I think that's Kakarrotto's non-Vejita sons over there. " he mumbled to himself as he pressed the up button on

the elevator and got inside, having to duck slightly due to his height, " THEY shouldn't be much of a challange to fight. "

" ...and then it takes about an hour or recharge it. " Piccolo continued and Gohan nodded.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well...isn't this, umm, cozy. " Vegeta laughed nervously as the small group stood before the now-open door to

Goku's room.

" WOW! " the large saiyajin gushed, " It is more ex-travagant than the one I had last year; if that was even

possible? "

" Is that water fountain actually spewing soda? " Chi-Chi gasped, walking up to it.

" Let's find out! " Goku said happily, holding his arms cuped under the fountain, then taking a large slurp. His

eyes widened, " WOW! It is! " he looked around the room, " FISHES! " the large saiyajin zipped over to one of the walls,

which looked like it was an aquarium. Dozens of little and medium-sized fish swam about inside, " I've never seen fish like

this on Mt Paozu. "

" They're probably special types of fish. You know how there's certain breeds of dogs that are made for show. "

Chi-Chi deduced.

" Yeah, they're too small to snack on if I wanted to anyway. " Goku shrugged.

Vegeta looked around the room, unsure of what to think.

" Could it BE? A heated matress? "

The ouji nearly choked on his own saliva.

Turles held up a remote-control that seemed to be attached to the bed, " Well isn't that convenient. You could just

envelope yourself in warmth on this king-sized bed now couldn't you? " he smirked.

" Uhhh.. " Vegeta blinked, his face turning red.

" What are you freaking out about? Your room's down the hall. " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at the ouji.

Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Goku sending pleading looks at him as if begging _"Please Veggie_

_stay here with me in my luxurious hotel room and we'll sleep in the huge comfy heated bed together"_. The ouji started to

fidget with his gi pants.

" Ouji? " Chi-Chi poked him lightly in the arm.

" HUH? " Vegeta suddenly looked up, alart.

" Veggieohkay? " Goku tilted his head, concerned.

" I'm, I'm fine, thanks. " he looked away, avoiding eye-contact.

" Well I'm going to unpack, no need to get my own room when you have this gorgeous one right here that can easily

house two people. " Chi-Chi said happily, walking over to the bed and sitting on the side while she opened her suitcase.

Goku hugged Vegeta close and started to rub the ouji's shoulders, " Please say something; I wanna stay with YOU,

Veggie. " he whispered in the little ouji's ear.

" You say that like its a non-platonic thing. " Vegeta choked out, his body stiff.

The hug grew tighter and the smaller saiyajin let out an audible gasp.

Chi-Chi and Turles instantly turned their attention to the other two saiyajin in the room.

" Ah... " Vegeta blinked, then started to laugh nervously and pulled himself from Goku's grasp. He dusted himself off

and quickly turned the nervous laugh into a proud boastful one, " BWAHAHAHA! " he slid over to Chi-Chi and grinned, " Kakay

wants ME to be his roomate instead. " he then zipped over to Turles, " But when I say roomate I mean it in a purely platonic

way of course. "

Chi-Chi raised her hand, " Does it confuse you to deal with us both at the same time or would you rather one of us

left the room or.. "

" Turles can leave. " Vegeta said bluntly.

" Yeah, I COULD, but, " Turles sat down on the side of the bed as well, " I won't. "

" WHY NOT? "

" If I left you would just try to annoy Chi-Chi to further puff up your already doomed ego and deny further your

obvious ukeness. "

" ... " Vegeta was quiet, " You see, **that's** why I want **you** to leave. You keep trying to undermine my position

instead of my relationship with Kakarrotto; which is what Onna works on. "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I'm not even quite sure HOW to take that... "

Vegeta turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto, this is your room. Tell Turles to get out and for Onna to repack her things

because I'm the one you want you want to go to bed with--platonically. " he caught himself.

" Ummmm... " Goku looked around.

" Aww come on! You had absolutely no problem whispering to me what you wanted a few minutes ago! Don't make me look

like a fool infront of Onna and Turles! " Vegeta groaned, exasperated.

Goku looked up at them, " Ah...I...I wanted to keep Veggie in my bed with me where its safe. " a flushmark appeared

over his nose.

" Aw come on. It's not like Brolli's going to come back in zombie form and try to steal the Ouji again. " Chi-Chi

shrugged.

" Actually... " Vegeta started out, then stopped, _:No. I can't tell them I ran into Brolli; Kakarrotto's small_

_minute very very tiny piece of semeness would expand into super-seme-sama size and WHO KNOWS what could happen:_ he gulped,

the image of a semeish Kakarrotto passing through his mind and giving him the chills.

Chi-Chi sighed, " Fine. I get that you're still worried about the Ouji and the Ouji's still phobic about sleeping

**all alone and defenseless**. But its still such a nice room...maybe one of these couches has a pullout bed. " she headed

across the room towards more furniture.

" If you find a second one let me know. " Turles called out to her.

Chi-Chi gave him a thumbs-up sign.

" GAH? TURLES HAS A ROOM! AND SO DO YOU ONNA! "

" I'm Goku-san's wife. I'm entitled to sleeping in the same room as him. " Chi-Chi twitched, " And..Turles is... "

" ...I can go checkup on my lackey and see how he's doing. " Turles contemplated, " I'm sure Vegeta-san can't

properly control himself under such stress. " he snickered getting up and leaving.

" Yes. Good. Go! Leave and never return! " Vegeta shooed him off, slamming the door shut behind him, " Kakarrotto

help me lock this door will ya? "

" K' Veggie! " Goku happily headed over to Vegeta.

" Hmm.. " Chi-Chi pressed down lightly on one of the couch cushions, " No. " she walked over to a sofa and performed

the same action, " No. " she walked over to the second couch, " ▫POW▫! " the seat kicked up, flinging her back across the

room until she hit the floor a foot away from the bed, spinning on her head until falling over on her side like a bowling

pin.

" ▫TILT▫TILT▫TILT▫ " a red bliking tilt sign blunk overhead.

" Isn't "Tilt" **pinball** vocab, not bowling? " Goku asked.

" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta only snickered at the sight, " That'll teach ya for messing with the rented hotel room of

the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji. "

Goku looked down at him, confused, " But Veggie, this is **my** roo-- "

" --shush. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫BOUNCE▫ "

" ▫BOUNCE▫ "

" ▫BOUNCE▫ "

" ▫BOUNCE▫ " Vejitto and Gogeta bounced across the room from each other on their individual twin beds.

" This is FUN, Jitto! " Gogeta chirped.

" I was wondering if they were ever going to get to us. " Vejitto grinned, " Bouncing is indeed lots of fun,

Goggie! "

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

Vejitto clapped his hands while continuing the bounce, " ▫CLAP▫CLAP▫CLAP▫ "

The door opened itself Raditsu standing there, doing his best to remain calm.

" HELP ME! " he exclaimed.

The fusions blinked and stopped bouncing.

" What happened? " Gogeta asked, suddenly next to Raditsu, who jumped back a bit from the shock.

" Wait, how did you-- " he looked back at the beds where Gogeta was also sitting, then turned back to Gogeta next

to him. The fusion grinned and Vejitto appeared beside him, " Ah...right. Anyway, I need your help. "

" Don't worry Uncle Ditsu! We'll do our best to aid you in whatever problem you have! " Vejitto saluted him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Raditsu, Vejitto, and Gogeta stood before the open door to Raditsu's room. Turles was laying casually on the bed

whistling a saiyago song to himself.

" Wow...I suppose that is a pro-blem. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

" Mommy probably kicked him out and he came here to bother you. " Vejitto thought outloud.

" Yeah, that's what I guessed too. " a vein bulged on Raditsu's forehead.

" Lackey! " Turles clasped his hands together, " You've returned! And you've brought backup. "

" I'm not your lackey, now get out of my room or you can stay here and I'll go steal yours since you haven't even

been inside it yet. " Raditsu pointed towards the stairs. He smirked, " Since you weren't a finalist or even in the

tournament last year your room's got to be at least a floor below this one, right? You're probably really bored when you're

by yourself so you're avoiding going down there so you can stay up here and get entertainment out of bothering Vegeta and I."

Turles applauded him, " You're so very intellegent, you know that lackey? I like that in a minion. "

" Just go. " the larger saiyajin sighed.

The evil type-3 crossed his arms, " You want me out of your room you're going to have to drag me out with your bare

hands. " he said smugly.

" OOP! "

" Huh! " Turles blinked. Gogeta held Turles over his head.

" Time to go now! " the dance fusion chirped, walking out of the room. He set Turles down only to suddenly notice

his hands where empty, " Nani? "

" Looking for me? "

Gogeta turned around. Turles was right where he'd been a few moments ago, " HEY! "

" I'm a type-3 saiyajin too just as you both have Kakarrotto's share of such genes. We have the same special

powers. " Turles pointed out.

" Does...that mean I can do that stuff too? " Raditsu asked, curious.

" Of course! " Turles sat up, " Say, how would you like me to teach you how? Instead of being my lackey, you can be

my student! "

" HOW CAN I BE **YOU'RE** STUDENT! I'M ONLY FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU! " Raditsu exclaimed, " I'd rather learn from

my brother or nephews instead of **you** anyway. You're...creepy. " he tried to think of an adjective.

" Aw, what's wrong with spending a little time together? "

" A **LOT** of things are wrong with that. " Raditsu twitched, " Besides the fact that you're evil and I don't trust

you. "

Turles made a mock-sniffle, " Ohh, that hurt **so** much to know you don't trust me. "

" Just give me my room back. " he said bluntly.

" Fine. " Turles shrugged and got off, then left, " I'll take your advise and go find my own room. " he headed for

the stairs.

" Wow. That was sur-prisingly easy. " Vejitto blinked.

" Hai.. " Raditsu narrowed his eyes, " Almost TOO easy. "

" You think he did something to your room, Uncle Ditsu? " Gogeta gasped.

" Maybe. I should check it out. Um, do you mind helping me one more time? " he sweatdropped.

" SURE! " the fusions said happily in agreement.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ZzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzz..zzzZZZzzz.. " Goku slept quietly as he layed sprawled on his back. Vegeta lay beside him

and Chi-Chi watched them both from the pull-out bed across the room.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh... " Vegeta snickered, then waved contently to Chi-Chi, who only twitched back at him, annoyed,

" Such a delightful sleeping arrangement, wouldn't you say Onna? "

" Shuddup, Ouji. " Chi-Chi snorted back, sleepy.

" You know, you should be going to sleep yourself, it's past both you and Kakay's bedtime. " he turned the nearby

clock towards her to show it was 9:38pm, " I, on the other hand, have a good two more hours before MY internal clock says

its time to take a rest. " Vegeta smirked.

" No way. I'm waiting until you fall asleep so I **know** Goku-sa is safe. " Chi-Chi said determindly.

" Ha! Do you really think you can out-awake **me**, Onna? " the ouji scoffed, amused.

" Out-awake isn't a word. "

" ...well it is now. " Vegeta nodded, then turned back to Goku, " It's so fitting that Kakay sleeps on his back; his

arms outward in a manner to draw one nearer. " the small saiyajin started to rub the larger one's stomach, causing Goku to

let out a purr. The ouji took off his own pajama shirt and slid ontop of Goku, " Sooo comfortable. "

" You wouldn't be nearly this brave if I weren't in the room. " Chi-Chi remarked.

" Maybe so, maybe not, who's to tell? " Vegeta shrugged while continuing to smirk, " Say, I bet I know what Kakay

would REALLY enjoy-- "

" --OOOH! STOPIT! " Chi-Chi lept to her feet.

" :) " the ouji only grinned back at her, his tail wagging under the sheets.

" I'm going to ignore you and get my sleep. I know you're only doing this so you can keep me up an extra couple

hours so I wake up tired tommorow and am more apt to screw up in the preliminaires. " she pointed accusingly at him.

" Very perceptive, Onna. I'd applaude you if I weren't so mind-bendingly comfortable laying here upon my **favorite**

peasant's well-sculpted body. " he chuckled semeishly.

_:I'm going to wait until he falls asleep and flip them over so HE'S on the bottom.:_ Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at

Vegeta, then mentally snickered at the expression on Vegeta's face when he would wake up with Goku ontop of him, _:HAHA!_

_He'll be screaming so loud the whole island'll hear him:_ " Goodnight, Ouji. " she said, turning so her back faced him.

" ... " Vegeta lay there for a moment, blinking at her, confused. He shrugged and slid back off of Goku, then moved

half a foot away and flopped his head on the pillow, watching the larger saiyajin from the side instead.

_:His ki moved off of Goku-san's:_ Chi-Chi noted, smiling, _:That WAS all an act; just as I thought...:_

Vegeta stared at Goku a little longer before starting to poke him lightly with his pointer finger out of boredom,

" You seem so much safer when you're asleep. "

Goku continued to sleep snorelessly.

Vegeta poked him a few more times before the larger saiyajin began to tip over and flip completely onto his side, now

nose-to-nose with the ouji. Vegeta froze and sucked in a breath, the finger he'd been poking Goku in the back with was now

touching the peasant's chest instead.

" ▫Hic▫ " Goku let out a hiccup and the ouji's face went red all at once.

Vegeta instantly sat back upright, grabbed the remote, turned the tv on.

" -Hi! Are you madly in love and afraid to tell the person of your dreams just how you feel about them?- "

" AHH! " the ouji yelped and began to nervously flip through the channels before getting to the local weather

channel, " W--weather. Weather's safe. " he laughed half in panic as he leaned back onto his pillow and took a deep breath

of relief.

" Veggie? "

" EEP! " Vegeta clutched his pillow, then looked over at Goku, " K--yes, Kakarrotto? " he said as dignified as he

possibly could at the moment.

" Veggie why'd you turn the tv on? It's too bright. " Goku said sleepily, his words bunching together giving a clear

reminder that he was only partially awake.

" Umm, sorry. " the ouji turned it off, then smiled at him, " I was just..checking the weather to see what its going

to be like tommorow when the tournament starts! "

The larger saiyajin nodded, then let out a yawn, " That's nice. "

Vegeta slid back town and turned back to face him, " Kakarrotto. "

" Hmm? " he sleepily tilted his head.

The ouji grabbed one of Goku's hands under the covers.

" Veggie? "

_:Just because Brolli **supposedly** no longer has an interest in me doesn't mean he still isn't angry at you. If he_

_runs into you he'll try to kill you I know it:_ " That's why I gotta watch, that's why I gotta try and keep you safe. "

" Keep me safe from what? "

" Did I just say that last part outloud? "

Goku nodded.

" Um...well, you know, lots of things. As it is my duty as your ruler to guard you, I shall fulfill it by keeping

you safe from all who wish to cause you harm. " Vegeta said proudly, then smirked, _:Good save:_

" Well then, if Veggie keeps me safe then I'll keep VEGGIE safe! " the larger saiyajin reached over and hugged the

smaller one tightly, then closed his eyes, " Mmm.. "

Vegeta looked around the room, an uneasy feeling hovering over him as if Brolli'd suddenly jump out of nowhere and

attack them. He hugged back and decided he was going to sense for any misplaced ki's every couple minutes or so.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You'd, like to request a new mattress? " the clerk blinked. Raditsu stood before the front desk along with the

fusions.

" Yes. " he said seriously.

" May I ask what's wrong with your current one? " she raised an eyebrow.

" Vejitto, Gogeta.. "

" ▫THUNK▫! " the fusions whipped out the mattress and plunked it on the desk to reveal it was splattered with tiny

orangish-red dots.

" BUGS! " the clerk gasped, then paused, " Wait, I've never seen bugs like these before.. "

" They're not, they're germs, just not mine. " Raditsu picked one up off the mattress, " Normally I would go to

Vegeta for this sort of thing; but he doesn't use the spray anymore so the only other way to get rid of them is to wash the

infected item off. I know this mattress can't be washed intime for me to get a decent amount of hours to sleep so I want to

trade it in for a new one. "

The clerk stood there, still a little confused. She shrugged it off, smiling, " Oh-kay. "

" GREAT! Thanks so much! "

" I'll have a new mattress sent up to your room immediately. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, do you think he left his germs there on purpose? " Vejitto asked Raditsu as the trio made their way up the

stairs back to the 10th floor.

" I dunno. I can't really figure Turles out. I mean, he's kinda like Vegeta but he's not. " Raditsu tried to

explain, " With Vegeta there was always a double motive. He does stuff but there's always an underlying reason why; because

he gets too embarassed to admit things. But this guy...he seems so...direct. Like he knows what he's doing. I have to admit

he makes me uneasy. Vegeta worried me sometimes but that's only because I started to think of him like a brother after a

certain point, I didn't want him to get himself hurt or killed. But Turles...Turles makes me QUEASY inside. "

" I do not trust him either, Uncle Ditsu. " Gogeta shook his head, " Trying to undermine Toussan's Toussaness like

that. "

Vejitto shrugged, " Mommy just doesn't wanna give up his control. "

" I think you can still be in control and be an uke. " Gogeta thought, confused.

" I wouldn't know, I've never been an uke. " Raditsu shrugged, then sighed, " We really gotta wish Bejito-sei back;

then maybe I'll find someone with a ki closer to mine. " he then grinned, " You guys'd like to have an aunt, right? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " the fusions tilted their heads curiously.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Yah... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Yawwwwwn! " Goku let out a large yawn as he contently opened his eyes. The nearby alarm clock read 5:49am and the

saiyajin smiled. He glanced over at Chi-Chi, who was still asleep on the pull-out bed, then back at Vegeta beside him and

let out a purr, " Aito de yo, Veggie. Aito de yo sesen tama po laquen cia. Aito de yo fee ne piita. Aito de yo ev va tiempo

moma aapo. Sah, beben la todaa Ii un dia awa; panana hoi yo te ee. "

" Goku-san? "

" EEP! " Goku gasped. He looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi leaning against the bed staring at him oddly; still

in her pajamas, " Oh, hi Chi-chan. "

" You know the Ouji's still asleep right; that he can't hear you. " she poked the unconsious ouji in the arm.

The large saiyajin smiled, " Yeah, but its nice because, this way I can get things off my chest. When Veggie's

asleep, I can tell him whatever I want and he won't get upset or frightened. And if I tell him in saiyago, neither will you."

" ... " ▫

" N--not that what I just said has the a-bility to scare you in any way.. " he shifted around uneasily.

" Yeeeah. Right. " Chi-Chi sat down on the side of the bed awkwardly.

" ... " Goku lay there, his pupils wide.

" ... " ▫

" So! I'm going to get cleaned up and ready to go; you should wake the Ouji up; the adult preliminaries may not be

until 11am but the children's tournament is at 9am, and its almost 6. We have to get ready so we can watch Goten and Trunks

compete. " she headed for the bathroom.

The large saiyajin flopped back onto his pillow and turned to face the little ouji beside him and smiled,

" Oh Veggie. " he reached to pull the ouji closer.

" Goku-sa get dressed and wake him up; we have to get some breakfast and I know how long its going to take to make

enough food for the two of you. " Chi-Chi stuck her head in the room, then sweatdropped, " Is stroking his back really going

to wake him up? "

" Veggiesosoft, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped.

" I'm sure he is. " she said flatly, " Just hurry alright. " Chi-Chi ducked her head back inside the bathroom and

the sound of water turning on could be heard.

Goku gave the smaller saiyajin one more hug, then got out of bed and propped Vegeta up, " Veggie, Veggie its time to

wake up. "

" Zzzz... "

" Veggie? Veggie? "

" ZzzzZZzzz.. " Vegeta continued to snore.

" Ohhh, it is always so hard to wake you up, Veggie. You sleep like a rock. " Goku sighed, then let out an excited

gasp as an idea hit, " I got it! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh, that feels so much better! " Chi-Chi said happily as she emerged from the bathroom, " I'm dressed, ready

to have breakfast and go! "

" Me too! "

Chi-Chi turned to the kitchen table to see Goku and Vegeta sitting there; both dressed. Vegeta's head seemed to be

drooping however and his body was leaning to one side, " Ouji? You oh-kay? " she came closer only to gasp, " He's still

ASLEEP? "

" Haha, yeah. I couldn't wake Veggie up so I decided to dress Veggie myself. " Goku grinned.

An amused smile covered Chi-Chi's face, " You're kidding? " she propped Vegeta against the back of his seat, " Wow,

good job too; it looks just like if he'd dressed himself. "

The larger saiyajin smiled proudly, " We should get something to eat, I know FOOD can wake up Veggie! " he picked

the ouji up under his arm and pointed off into the distance, " To the food court! "

" To the food court! "

" Zzzz... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" This is so good! " Goten said happily as he and the rest of the group ate breakfast at one of the tables in the

food court.

Bulma took a sip of her coffee and sighed, " I have to admit Budoukai Island really knows how to treat its visito-- "

" --NOPA LE QUIENDO! " Vegeta shouted suddenly, waking up into a sweat.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Vegeta? " Bulma asked questioningly.

" Uh... " the ouji blinked, trying to regain knowledge of his surroundings, " How did I get here? "

" I carried you! " Goku said cheerfully between bites of waffles, " Veggie was sleeping. "

" Oh. " the ouji looked at the pancakes infront of him and casually began to eat.

" Well you seem very calm about this. " Chi-Chi smirked.

" Why shouldn't I be? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow, still a little drowsy from just waking up.

Chi-Chi pointed to her shirt.

The ouji looked down at his own clothes, " So? I wear this every day... " he trailed off, " I went to sleep in my

boxer shorts. " Vegeta said in a faraway voice, " And now I'm fully clothed. " the small saiyajin reached and nervously

pulled down the side of his pants, " And I'm wearing a different set of underwear. " the boxers he'd gone to sleep in were

white, these new ones were orange. The ouji nervously looked around the table only to see Goku sitting across from him while

smiling warmly and knowingly at the smaller saiyajin.

" You know Ouji, you're easily the deepest sleeper I've **ever** met. " Chi-Chi said teasingly, " Why Goku-sa could do

just about **anything** to you in your sleep. "

Vegeta's eyes widened in paranoia and sweat began to drip down his face as his cheeks flushed red.

" Of course, he chose to do it completely in private, while I was in the shower. "

Turles grinned cheekily, " Kakarrotto stripped you naked huh, Vegeta-san? How very PG-13. "

" WAAAH! DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT SAY "UNCLOTHED YOU" OR "DEROBED" OR "CAUSED YOU TO TEMPORARILY LACK BODILY

GARMENTS"! " the ouji sputtered, his entire face now red.

" You can call it whatever you like Vegeta-san it doesn't change what happened. " Turles said cooly.

" Hn.. " a vein bulged on the ouji's forehead.

" I was only trying to be helpful. " Goku sulked.

" SEE! " Vegeta pointed to Goku while still watching Turles, " What Kakarrotto did was out of a purely platonic

motive! Completely PG!"

" Uh-huh. " Turles said, not believing him.

" OOOOH! " the ouji turned back to Goku, " Kakarrotto say something! Tell him that there's nothing non-platonic-- "

" --sexual. " Turles injected.

" --NON-PLATONIC-- " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, " --between us. "

" There is nothing non-pla-tonic between us, Veggie! " Goku wagged his tail.

" HAAA! " Vegeta ha'd in Turles's face.

Turles chuckled at him, " What an uke.. "

" GASP! I AM NOT AN-- "

" --Attention all Sparking Participants! The children's tournament will begin in 20 minutes. Please report to Station

4 until further notice. Thank you. " a voice over the intercom announced.

" Well! " Trunks got up, " Off we go! "

" HOORAY! " Goten cheered, " I'm gonna beat you this time too, Trunks! "

The slightly older demi-saiyajin smirked, " Don't be too sure of that. "

" Yeah, I might beat both of you! " Bura grinned.

Trunks and Goten blinked, " You're entering? "

" Of course. Why waste my accidentally-delayed growth-spurt? I wanna find out just how many rounds I can last. " she

said proudly.

Goten looked confused, " But, you can't even go ssj-- "

" --yet. " she pointed out.

" Yes, let's all speak of something not related to Kakarrotto and I. " Vegeta said contently, patting Bura's

shoulder, " I'm sure if you asked to train with me Bura I could teach you to go ssj. "

" REALLY? "

" Mmm-hmm. "

" Heh! " Bura pumped her fist in the air, " All the more reason for me to try my best! "

" YEAH! " Vegeta pumped his fist in the air as well.

" By the way I brought your Seme shirt. " she held up the black t-shirt with the ripped sleeves and bright red

letters that read SEME across the front.

" Why THANK YOU, Bura! How considerate! " Vegeta happily took it from her and put it on, then blew a raspberry in

Chi-Chi and Turles's direction.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at him, " Drama-Queen. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Snooooorre▫...zzZZzz...zzZZzz... " Brolli slept happily in bed, his alarm clock set for 10am.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There's still two more hours to go before the preliminaries, why are we out here so early? " Piccolo Sr asked as

he and Piccolo Jr strode through the crowds.

" Its simple. Look at how many people have boarded the island since last night. And this isn't even half as many as

will be here for the actual tournament. It's better if we find our seats now instead of having to risk a spectacle later. "

Jr explained, walking up to two seats on the end and sitting down along with his father.

Piccolo Sr materialized two bottles of water and handed one to Jr, " Surprising number of Son Goku fans around here."

" He was already well known for defeating the two of us in battle along with the Red Ribbon Army...but with his

recent Budoukai win his popularity has suddenly skyrocketed. I'm surprised the location of his house hasn't been handed out

to the public; they would be swarming over Mt. Paozu. "

" Perhaps we could keep this as helpful knowledge for the future; if Son Goku attempts to interfere with one of our

attempts at global domination we could threaten to expose his location to the masses. " Sr smirked.

" If we are put in a position to expose that I would prefer to wait until Gohan has re-moved out. I think of him as

my own son and I dislike the idea of him being trampled to death in his own home. " Jr replied.

" Agreed. " Sr sat back and took a chug of his water as people began to pour into the stadium.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Now first off I'd like to say WELCOME to Budoukai Island and you're all winners simply for entering the

competition. " the Budoukai Announcer announced to the participents of the children's division.

Goten looked around, then raised his hand, " Mr. Announcer Guy, why are there only 16 of us? The last tournament I

was at had at least 60 other kids. "

" Well that's because some people heard that the Adult Division's rounds are going to be "very dangerous" and by a

direct result they assumed the children's division would be the same. However this is completely false though sadly it has

lead to such a drop that we're forced to leave out the preliminaries and move straight to the championship. "

" YES! " Bura pumped her fists in the air, " I get to the championship no matter what! "

" You're still gonna have to fight me or Goten at one point. " Trunks said, folding his arms.

" Hmmph. I don't care because I know both your weaknesses. "

" We don't HAVE any weaknesses. "

" Surrre you don't. "

" Alright kids, now we're going to all march out into the arena Budoukai-style so your parents and take their

pictures, then we'll come back inside and you'll choose your opponents via our lottery box. " the announcer finished.

Two Budoukai workers walked up to the small group and lead them outside.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohh, come on hurry up the competition is about to start! " Vegeta twitched as he and Goku waited for their

ice-cream cones to be made. Goku already held an armful of snacks and Vegeta had a soda can, " I don't want to miss seeing

Trunks and Bura defeat the other chibis! "

" Aww, calm down Veggie. I am sure we'll make it in time. " Goku said confidently as he was given his chocolate

ice-cream cone, " Besides I can always teleport us there. "

" I..guess you're right. " Vegeta said as he took his strawberry ice-cream cone topped with sprinkles.

The two walked back towards the stadium.

" Veggie reminds me of ice-cream. "

The ouji looked over at him and raised an eyebrow with his tongue still on the strawberry-flavored frozen treat.

" Veggie's cool and sweet, and when he gets warm he melts into a lump of hot Veggie-goo! "

Vegeta sweatdropped and flushed at the same time, " I'm not exactly sure **how** to respond to that. "

" Excuse me? "

" Hm? " Goku and Vegeta turned to see a lengthy line behind Goku.

" You're really Son Goku, right? Will you sign my t-shirt? " she asked, holding out said article of clothing.

Those behind her held up their own random objects.

" Aw, sure-- " Goku started out only to have Vegeta bounce infront of him.

" --KAKARROTTO IS MINE! " the ouji snapped, then paused to see those who had formed the line staring at him oddly,

" Ah--PLATONICALLY. And, as his royal bodyguard it is my duty to make sure that he gets to his son's match in safety. " he

picked Goku up over his head, " Come Kakarrotto. "

Goku sweatdropped, " But Veggie they weren't trying to hurt anyone. "

" Hey, aren't you the guy who Son Goku fought in the final round last year? " one of the people a little further back

in the line asked.

" Yup! This is Veggie! Say hi to Veggie everybody! " Goku introduced him.

" HI VEGGIE! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, then turned back to them, " My name is Vegeta Oujisama; the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji

and heir to the planet Bejito-sei. " he announced semeishly, " And now I must bid you ado. "

" Hahahaha. " Goku laughed at the little ouji from above him.

Vegeta lifted off into the air, then blasted towards the arena.

" WHEE! It's like riding Kinto'un only with Veggies! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Now, here is how the tournament works. " one of the Budoukai workers pulled down a chart for the 16 chibis to see,

" The 16 of you will be divided into two groups of 8. The group you end up in will be determined by which number you choose

from the ball lottery machine. There will be 4 rounds total and in each round there will be different conditions which you

must endure; but for safety reasons these conditions are at the most basic level; they're nothing compared to those

conditions and dangers in the adult tournament, but they are still very challanging. " he explained, " In round one there

will be no KO's. You MUST knock your opponent outside the ring. In round two you will choose kicking or punching and announce

it to your opponent. You will stay solely with the technique you have selected. If you chose foot-related attacks and through

a punch, you are out. The same goes for the other way around. In the third round the platform itself will rotate and pick up

speed throughout the match. And in the final round the size of the platform will become half its original size. In the third

and fourth rounds regulatory KO's, Out of Bounds, and "I Give Up"'s will be officially back in play. Is that clear? "

The chibis nodded.

One raised his hand.

" Yes? "

" How come we don't get the fun stuff like the adults get like volcanos and stu-- "

" --because it is dangerous for children under 12 to battle in. " he answered simply.

" WOW! There's a volcano? " Goten said excitedly.

" Now then, " another worker moved the lottery machine over to them, " Everyone pick a number and let's get started.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, the children's tournament began.

" Aw Goten you're so lucky you get to go first. " Bura said, looking over at chart which had marked down the number

balls they'd chosen and mapped them out over the order of rounds. Goten as 1, Bura 3, and Trunks 6.

" I guess I'll be seeing one of you in the finals then. " Trunks smirked, then frowned, " It's going to be a short

first two rounds though. I'm not even in the same block as you two. "

" That's oh-kay, that just means it'll be all that more easier for you and you'll be well-rested for the finals. "

Bura pointed out.

" YEAH! " Trunks said determindly.

" And that means it'll be all the more easier for one of us to catch you off-guard! " Goten chirped.

" ... " Trunks sweatdropped.

" The first match of the children's division is about to begin! Will both participents please report to the arena! "

a voice said over the loudspeaker.

Goten waved goodbye to Trunks and Bura, then left the building along with another boy about the same age. They both

stepped into the arena and the announcer walked between them.

" WELCOME EVERYBODY TO A HISTORICAL EVENT IN THE MAKING! BUDOUKAI ISLAND'S FIRST EVER "SPARKING" TOURNAMENT! " he

exclaimed like a narrator in a movie advertisement.

The audiance roared with cheers and applause.

" He looks exactly like his father, furry tail and all; albeit he's slightly thinner. " Piccolo Sr observed from his

seat, " Less body muscle. "

" Shouldn't let that fool you though; Goten could easily defeat his older brother's 10 year old counterpart. " Jr

pointed out.

" And Son Goku's? "

" I can't be completely sure on that; he's certainly stronger, but Son Goku grew up in the wilderness from age 2 to

12; he's much more cunning then I believe the other "z senshi" give him credit for--and that he lets on. "

" Alright boys, you know the rules. Have a fair and fun fight. " Announcer guy told them before leaving the arena.

The drummers began to play, speeding up their tempo as they went until releasing in unison a single loud thump to

signal the start of the match.

" HAAAAAAAAAAA! " the other boy ran flying at Goten, who had a perplexed look on his face.

Goten struck his arms out, " KIAH! "

A huge gust of wind rushed forth from him at his opponent and sent the boy flying off the stage and into the grass

by the arena just a foot from one of the drummers.

The arena was silent for a moment, then burst into cheers.

" The winner is, Son Goten! " the announcer held the chibi's arm up.

" YAY! " the demi-saiyajin waved his free arm in the air.

Bura sweatdropped, " All he did was perform a single kiah. "

Trunks sighed, " This is why I'd rather be in the adult tournament; at least there we'd get a challange. "

" If we were in the adult tournament we'd have a slim to none chance of winning, not to mention getting past the

first round _if_ we made it that far. " Bura waved her finger in the air.

" Hey guys! I'm back! " Goten said happily, hopping down the step and into the building.

" Hey Goten. " Trunks waved.

" And now for Match 2! " the announcer announced.

" Well, that's me! " Bura stretched a bit.

" I wish you'd have told us you were going to enter beforehand; I could've taught you how to go ssj. " Trunks shook

his head.

Bura smirked, " Wanna give me a crash course now? " she teased.

" I don't think you can really teach that sort of thing. " Goten blinked, " I just went super saiyajin out of nowhere

one day while sparring with Kaasan. "

" Off I go! " Bura said happily as she dashed out into the ring, followed by a boy about a year younger than Goten.

" Alright! Match 2 of Round 1 is about to begin! And remember, NO KO's! " announcer guy said, then left the stage

again.

The drums repeated their tempo-increasing beat from the first match.

" AND, GO! "

" Heh. " Bura struck a defensive position as her opponent ran at her screaming. At the last second she flipped up

into the air and somersaulted over him, then landed a kick to his back. The boy yelped as his arms wobbled rapidly trying to

keep from falling over the very edge of the ring. He finally regained balance, then carefully started to back up so both feet

would be fully on the ground when a force pushed him from behind, knocking him forward and onto the grass beside the ring.

" ▫BOMPF▫! "

" Oww. " he sweatdropped, embarassed.

" The winner of Match 2, Bura Briefs! " announcer guy shouted as Bura grinned victoriously.

Bura grabbed the mic, " I owe this victory to my royal semeish Toussan, Vegeta Oujisama! " she pumped her fist in the

air.

" Bwahahaha! " Vegeta laughed happily from his seat, " That's my girl. "

" Ouji-cheerleader. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

" Quiet you. " he huffed, then finished off his ice cream.

" The children's matches are so very short. " Goku said, disappointed.

" Well yeah, not everybody has super-powers. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" At least we have a great view thanks to Launch! " Yamcha pointed out, patting her on the shoulder.

" What do you think you're doing. " Launch, in blonde-hairred form, twitched at him.

" Ah, hahaha. " Yamcha laughed nervously, pulling his hand away, " Just a friendly gesture of thanks. " he

sweatdropped, _:At least I won't have to fight HER in the tournament.:_ he sighed with relief.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Bura hummed happily to herself as she strode out of the ring and back into the building,

" Well, that was fun. "

" Fairly creative, sis. " Trunks smirked.

" Why thank you. " she smirked back, equally amused, " So Trunks, what're you going to do? "

" Eh, simple kiah like Goten. I wanna get to the good part of this children's tournament as fast as I can. " he said,

walking away.

" Geez you don't even know when the next tournament is going to be; it could be 3 or 4 years from now; at least have

a little fun even if you're opponent's a lot weaker than you are. " Bura shrugged.

Trunks got into the arena, followed by a boy who was easily a head taller than he was.

" Don't worry kid, I'll go easy on ya. " the other boy snickered.

" Sure. " the demi-saiyajin said smugly.

" ▫BUM▫BA▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BA▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BA▫BUM▫BUM▫ " the drums played in the background.

" HAAAAA! " Trunks burst into ssj and let out a humongous kiah that sent the taller boy flying off into the air and

out of the stadium.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... "

" A little over the top don't you think? " Bura laughed nervously.

" Nnn..nggn.. " the boy hung there clutching onto the very back of the stadium, " HELP ME! "

People seated nearby gasped and a couple pulled the young boy back over the edge. He plopped into one of their seats

and gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Mirai shifted around, embarassed.

" Well, its easy to see who his teacher is. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Indeed. " Vegeta nodded mock-wisely.

" ... " ▫

" Hey its not like Trunks blasted him so far that he would be in actual physical danger! " Vegeta nodded

thoughtfully, " Why if I wanted to I could use a blast of similar nature to knock-- " he looked down the row; Goku, Vejitto,

Gogeta, " --Raditsu that far! "

" Hey! " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Well, you're the closest one to my seat who isn't slightly stronger than I. " Vegeta sputtered.

" Ah. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so the next match and round passed uneventfully.

" EVERYBODY READY FOR ROUND 3? " Announcer guy exclaimed excitedly as he stood on stage. The audiance roared as

Goten, Bura, Trunks, and another random child waved to them.

" Hee " Goten grinned excitedly.

" Next up we have Son Goten VS Bura Briefs. If the two remaining participants would follow me off-stage. " he

motioned for Trunks and the other child to follow him, which they did.

" Aren't you going to wish one of us goodluck? " Goten asked.

Trunks smirked and continued on.

" He doesn't want to have to choose sides I guess. " Bura scratched the back of her head, then struck a position she

had seen Vegeta perform while sparring, " Oh-kay! Let's go--WHOA! " the platform began to spin and Bura fell onto her

behind, " Ouch. " she got back up and sweatdropped, " At least warn us its coming in advance! "

Goten stood there cheerfully, completely unaffected by the platform which was now spinning at 2mph.

" Hn. " Bura got up and dusted herself off.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BOOOM▫! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Well? " Bura said.

Goten turned so he was facing her sideways, then began to lightly jog. The platform was moving a little faster now,

at about 4mph. At the speed Goten was jogging at he seemed to be getting nowhere. All of a sudden he began to speed up,

multiplying the platform's rotation several times over.

" WAAH! OOOH! " Bura twitched, then turned to her side and started to run in the opposite direction, neutralizing

Goten's running effects.

The two began to move faster along with the platform itself until they were perfectly matched.

" Come on Goten, let's stop all this running and actually fight. Besides this is getting tiring. "

" Heh. "

Bura blinked, " Ah, Goten. "

" ▫FWOOOOSH▫! " the chibi burst into ssj as his speed increased 10 times over in an instant and caused Bura to stop

running instantly as a sickened feeling welled up in her stomach. She clasped her hands over her mouth and sat down. The

demi-saiyajin's cheeks began to turn green and she bravely forced her partly-digested breakfast back down her throat.

" BLAAAAH! " Bura hacked out, then promptly fell over and hit the rotating floor with a thud.

Goten slowly stopped jogging, then walked over to her as the platform continued to rotate, " Bura? Bura? "

" ... " her fingers twitched as she lay there with swirly eyes of that of a confused, dizzy, and nauseous person.

Announcer guy motioned for them to stop the platform from moving, then walked up to the two chibis.

" I think she fainted. " Goten said, confused.

He looked Bura over for a moment, the nodded, " Alright. " he turned to the audiance, " I will now proceed with the

countdown! 10. 9. 8. 7. "

Piccolo Jr folded his arms in thought, " You know I was thinking of perhaps spawning a child of my own. "

" He would easily defeat these humans and chibi saiyajins in battle. " Sr smirked.

" 6. 5. 4. 3. "

" Ohhh, poor Bura. " Bulma said, worried, " I guess she's got my stomach afterall. " she glanced over at Vegeta who

was on his 3rd cheeseburger, " She certainly doesn't have yours. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Hm? " Vegeta blinked, then looked over at Goku who had a jumbo hot-dog covered in ketchup and cheese sauce halfway

in his mouth.

Goku shrugged, equally confused.

" 2. 1. "

" ... " ▫

" IT'S A KNOCKOUT! SON GOTEN MOVES ON TO THE FINALS! "

Bulma got up, " Come on Mirai, let's go help Bura get situated. "

" Alright. " Mirai agreed, following her past the row and down the stairs.

" Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen because in less than 3 minutes the 2nd fight to decide who will be in commence! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhhhh! Such a beautiful day out, wouldn't you say Kyohaku? " Brolli smiled as he left the hotel, stretching his

arms a bit, " You know, I think a thunderstorm would better serve Kakarrotto's utter psychological an partly-physical

demise before his friends, family, and fans; but the sun makes for a fitting irony. " the densetsu continued his walk to

the arena, then noticed the jumbo-tron plastered on a tall, nearby building. On its screen shown the current children's

tournament standings, " So, Kakarrotto's younger spawn has made it to the finals. And he looks practically like a clone of

Kakarrotto--that poor poor kid. " Brolli shook his head, then grinned, " Ah well! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhhhh, why did I eat the nachos, why did I eat the nachos, " Bura moaned as she lay there on one of the

couches in the waiting area, recovering. Bulma bent down beside the couch and Mirai stood infront of it.

" Hey, its oh-kay. You did your best--especially considering that you barely train at all. " Bulma pointed out.

" I--I know but, but if I hadn't eaten those nachos in the spicy salsa--which I know makes the walls of my stomach

unhappy--then I wouldn't have thrown up and lost the match! " she exclaimed, flopping back onto the couch.

" -Attention! The finals will begin in less than 1 minute. The finals WILL begin in less than 1 minute. That is all-"

the intercom announced.

Mirai picked the still-dizzy Bura up, " Come on Bura, let's go back to our seats and you can watch the final match

from there. " he carried her out of the building and towards a set of stairs. Bulma followed them.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well Kakarrotto, just one more match to go and then its off to the preliminaries. " Vegeta rubbed his hands

together excitedly.

" You seem rather confident, Vegeta-san. " Turles said smoothly from several seats away.

" Silence! " the ouji snapped at him, then turned back to Goku, " It's going to be so thrilling, hai Kakarrotto? "

" I can't WAIT to battle with Veggie! " the larger saiyajin gushed.

" Unless the Ouji gets pitted against one of the demi-oujis first. " Chi-Chi commented.

Vegeta twitched.

" Both of them are stronger than you as well; I doubt you'd be able to beat either one. "

" Not if I KO them in the back of the head like I did with Kakarrotto here during our Majin battle. " he pointed

out.

The fusions nodded somewhat-agreeing.

" I felt sad when Veggie knocked me out and blew himself up. " Goku said, hurt.

Vegeta gave him a partial hug--seeing that they were seated side-by-side, " There there Kakay I promise I'll never

use myself as a saiyajin explosive-device ever again. "

" ▫GLOMP▫! " Goku glomped the little ouji.

" EEP! " Vegeta's face went red.

" Gah! " Chi-Chi put on a pair of sunglasses to shield her eyes from the glowing redness, " Goku-sa put the Ouji back

down, the match is starting. "

" But I like hugging Veggie.. "

" ..you can hug and touch the Ouji all you want after the match is over, just let go of him. "

" Oh-kay. " he sighed, disheartened, and plopped Vegeta back down onto his seat.

" Welcome to the children's finals, everybody! " the announcer stepped out onto the arena, which had since been

replaced by a similarly sized arena that looked as if somebody had taken large random chunks out of it. He got up onto the

chopped up platform with each foot on an individual piece of platform, " Our two finalists are both champions from the two

previous Budoukais! Son Goten and Trunks Briefs! "

The two chibis walked onto parts of the platform.

" Now remember boys, any spot between parts of the platform is considered out of bounds as well, in addition to

the usual ring boundries. " he reminded them, then hopped off, " LET THE FINALS BEGIN! "

Goten and Trunks struck defensive poses as the drums began to beat, then launched at each other screaming.

" HAAA! " Goten swung his fist forward and Trunks caught it only to have Goten kick his knee up and into Trunks's

chest. Trunks hacked, then grabbed Goten's knee and swung him off to the side and into the air where Goten caught himself

2 feet above the platform.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" HAAAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAAAA! " the two burst into ssj and Goten flew down at Trunks, who formed a ki ball at him. Goten swerved his

body to the right and then back again, slamming into Trunks who spiraled backwards and shot several smaller ki blasts at

Goten; two hitting the younger chibi in the back. The two began to chase each other by bouncing from piece to piece of the

platform until they were both on pieces directly next to the edge.

Trunks placed his hands into a familiar position, Goten doing the same. They each sent out a huge blast of ki; the

two colliding with one another as each of the boys began to push forward while walking slowly towards one another.

" ERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Trunks let lose an extra blast of ki and Goten skidded backwards off into the ground. He

gasped when he saw his ki leave his hands and rush towards the crowd. Trunks and Goten's eyes widened in shock and Goten lept

to his feet and quickly steered the huge ball of ki away from them, barely brushing the audiance as he sent it off into the

sky.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Goten sighed with relief. Then realized where was standing and sulked, " Ohhhh. "

" Umm..ah... " announcer guy walked up to them, still in shock, " I, I guess t--that makes Trunks Briefs our winner!

And Son Goten a hero from stopping that energy blast from killing all the people in section 2-C. "

" YAY! " Goten cheered, " I saved the day! "

" I won the tournament. " Trunks injected proudly.

" Yeah, but being a hero's better. " Goten stuck his tongue out.

The Announcer grinned, calming down, " And that's it for Sparking's Children's Division. We'll see all of you in an

hour for the main event: **The Adult Division of the Sparking Martial Arts Competition**! Enjoy your hour-long intermission by

trying out some of the fantastic snacks available at our food stands; and don't forget to pick up a complimentary Sparking

t-shirt! "

* * *

3:38 PM 7/7/2005  
**END OF PART TWO!**

Chuquita: YES! The children's division is done and now its onto Veggie VS and Goku VS! (is all excited)

Vegeta: (smirks) I'm feeling rather confident after seeing Trunks win.

Goku: Why?

Vegeta: Well, if you'll look at this chart (whips chart out) Goten won the previous children's division, and you won the

adult's. If Trunks won this division its only logical that **I**, the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji, win this year's

adult's division.

Chuquita: But, that was a Tenkaichi Budoukai. This is completely different.

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Ah...right. (to audiance) And now for the reviewer-replies!

To Albino Black Sheep: Glad you liked it! Brolli's got a bigger part in Chapter 3 now that the children's division is over.

To Omnimalevolent: Yup! He's finally been found! And he's no longer evil. Raditsu just doesn't trust Turles. Veggie meeting

Veggie 8 was fun! Hai, that did end the Brolli sideplot. I did end the "Oujo" sideplot a while ago as well. Veggie definately

needs some time to himself to think things over. Well I can use a larger variety of stuff in T/PG-13 than I can in PG; so

I'm sticking with PG-13 from now on :) Yes there are new rules and such for the Sparking tournament; the adult division more

so than the kid's one. Glad you liked the Veggie-sandwich.

To The Big Boss: Chi-Chi's definately having trouble lately. Brolli and Turles will have bigger parts in the next chapter.

To majinbulgeta: Glad you liked it!

To Afrodite: Hai, it does have a chance of coming true. The pressure's really staring to mount for Veggie. I do have two

Piccolo oneshots planned; which I'll get to eventually. He might get pitted against Turles. Veggie's definately stronger

physically than Turles. Veggie can go up to ssj3 (even though its only for a short while) and Turles can only reach ssj1.

To tea: Glad you like it! It's different from the Budoukai is that the preliminaries rules are different and each of the

arenas in the finals are random unique and sometimes dangerous areas.

To Alastair: Well they were in this chapter; you'll see more of them in the next; I just wanted to get the kid's division

finished first.

To Hakura: Yup! I missed the fighting stories; the adult battles are so much fun to write! Actually in Budoukai 3 I think

there is a Computer VS Computer feature under VS Mode, I'm not sure though cuz I haven't played it in a while.

To Stuffup: Aw, glad you like the stories! Turles and Chi-Chi? Wow, you're the first person to ever suggest them together.

I kinda doubt that though; Chi-Chi still loves Goku and I don't know who or if I'm going to pair Turles up at all. There are

two more Piccolo oneshots that I'll eventually get to. One about Piccolo's two-month rule of earth during Fic 100 and another

where he and his father attempt to overthrow it. Raditsu has a room to himself, so does Turles. :)

To Orchideater: So glad you liked it. Timeline 8 was fun. Goku 8 knows everything Goku 1's been kept from knowing; and he's

allowed to do whatever he wants. I like using the human fighters because they have to be more creative in battle unlike the

saiyajins who can easily blast each other out of the ring. He will, don't worry :) I can't reveal who'll win the tournament

yet though. Lol, Piccolo having Hercule help him.

To letgo: Glad you like the story and Turles! You'll find out soon.

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Glad you liked it!

To JustSomeGuy: Well the adult portion starts in the next chapter. He might. That's because Turles has been trying to

undermine Veggie's seme plans; and because no one before him has challanged Veggie's "role". Sparking and Budoukai Tenkaichi

are the same game. It's just easier and faster for me to write Sparking than its dub title.

To Nekoni: Aw, its oh-kay. :) The Veggies luv bab Goggie so much.

Goku: (happy nod)

Vegeta: ▫twitch▫.

To Nekoni: Glad you liked the similarities between Goku 1 and 8. Yup! That battle itself should be in the next chapter or

the final one; depends on how long the battles are. The Goku meets Brolli and goes SS happens in Part 3 though.

Vegeta: (holds baby-supplies) A thoughtful gift; b--but I doubt I'm going to use it seeing as I'm not going to be having a

baby anytime in the near future.

Goku: (sniffles sadly) ...

Vegeta: Ah..yeah.

To x The Chichi Slaughter House x: Hi! Glad you liked it! It's oh-kay, I understand you're busy. I'll continue it :)

Goku: Yay! Fluffy orange handcuffs! (pauses) ...what are these for?

Chuquita: To arrest Veggie?

Goku: (turns to Veggie, handcuffs behind his back) Veggie have you done anything bad lately?

Vegeta: Um..no? (sweatdrops)

Goku: OH. (looks around) Well then, when Veggie has done something bad will Veggie get back to me so I can use these on him?

Vegeta: (gulps) Ah, sure. (takes his cookie and enjoys it) I'll save the egg nog for later :) Thank you!

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 2! See you sometime next week with Part 3 everybody!

Goku: Byebye!


	3. The Adult Division Part 1

1:43 PM 7/9/2005  
Written By-Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from dbz tankoben #7  
__Narrator: And so, Vegeta attunes his senses to find the chi of Kuririn and Gohan._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: Heehee, "attune".  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's the sole reason you picked that quote, isn't it?  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 3 eveybody! (to Veggie) And yes, that's why I picked it.  
Goku: (looking at one of the books) Haha, Veggie wears briefs.  
Vegeta: (sputters) Yeah, well, you take **bubble baths!** (points to another page)  
Goku: (confused) What does that have to do with Veggie wearing briefs?  
Vegeta: ...nevermind. At least I wear boxers in these fics.  
Chuquita: I write you wearing boxers to help you feel less paranoid about the fact that in the manga you really wear little white briefs that look kinda uke-ish.  
Vegeta: Oh...um, thank you?  
Goku: (grins) I wear boxers!  
Vegeta: And for that I am VERY thankful.  
Goku?  
Chuquita: Anyways, in this chapter the Adult Preliminaries and Finals finally begin!  
Vegeta: I sincerely hope I win this tournament; and if I don't win, that one of my half-kaka'd sons, Kakarrotto himself, or Raditsu wins. I also hope that Onna, Turles, and Brolli do **NOT** win or even advance to the finals.  
Goku: (pats Veggie on the back) Don't worry Veggie, we'll find out soon e-nough.  
Chuquita: And now on with the chapter!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Well this was a short opening...

dl

/dl

**Summary:** A new martial arts tournament named Sparking is being held at Budoukai Island; and Goku's been given a special invitation. But with some truely bizarre preliminaries and confusing arenas, will anyone be able to make it to the final round? What happens when Brolli shows up at the tournament as well? And can anybody truely prepare to do battle against Turles? Who will become the Sparking tournament's Champion? Find out!

**Part Three Chapter Titles: Pre-Battle Excitement l Brolli Returns : Son Goku's Quiet Wrath l I want to tell you something.. l Numbers l The Preliminaries Begin! l The Finals! l Round 1 : Match 1 l Round 1 : Match 2 l Round 1 : Match 3 l Round 1 : Match 4 l**

* * *

" YAY! This is gonna be so GREAT! " Goku pumped his fists in the air as he and those participating in the adult

division headed towards the building, " I'm gonna get to battle my Veggie and all my friends and it's gonna be the most fun

I have had a in a long time! "

" Well I'm glad you're happy, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nodded in thoughtful semeness.

The larger saiyajin gave the ouji's hand a squeeze.

" EEP! " Vegeta's face went red instantly and he pulled his hand away, " W--would you mind not doing that in public.

It could cause those around us who aren't aware of our unique and purely platonic relationship to think otherwise. "

" Oh-kay Veggie. " Goku nodded, smiling at him.

" Maybe the Ouji should walk ahead of us and I can hold Goku-sa's hand. " Chi-Chi happily pointed out.

" I'm just fine where I am, thanks. " Vegeta huffed, then took Goku's hand anyway and blew a raspberry at her.

" Ham. "

" What a lovely couple. " Turles snickered, jogging past them.

" GAH! " Vegeta let go of Goku's hand again, " WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! " he snapped loudly, causing a few heads to turn.

" Veggie make up your mind. " the large saiyajin said, glancing down at the hand he'd held the ouji's with a moment

ago.

" Yeah Ouji, what's it gonna be? " Chi-Chi asked slyly.

" It's going to be platonic and that's ALL. " Vegeta nodded confidently.

" Hm.. " Kuririn glanced over at Piccolo, " Hey, Piccolo? "

" Yes? "

" Did, you split Kami off earlier back when we were watching the matches? Because I could've sworn that guy in the

trenchcoat and hat sitting next to you was Kami. "

The tall namekian paused for a moment.

" Of-- " Kami started to rant only to have Piccolo slap his hand over his mouth, a cool expression on his face.

A moment later he removed the hand, " Yes, I felt I needed some time to myself but I've sinced reabsorbed him. "

_:You LIAR:_ Kami exclaimed.

_:Come on, what's **Kuririn** going to do? One of my father's minions **killed** him.:_ Piccolo shrugged.

_:He's got a point Kami.:_ Nail said.

_:Be quiet Nail. This is between Piccolo and I.:_ Kami narrowed his eyes.

" Yeah hey, remember when Kami possessed that Shen guy and beat Yamcha in the first round! " Kuririn grinned.

Yamcha sweatdropped, " I still don't think that was fair. "

" Well maybe you'll get luckier this time. " Chi-Chi said.

" I hope so. I'm so tired of losing in the first round. That's one of the reasons I stopped martial arts for a

while. " Yamcha pointed out.

" Is that the building there? " Tenshinhan motioned to one of the larger buildings.

" Yup! That's it! " Goku chirped, then picked Vegeta up under his arms, " Come on Veggie! Let's go! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well it looks normal to me. " Vegeta said as he looked around the inside of the large building. There were small

rings set up in a variety of places and some of the other fighters had already arrived and were walking around. He gasped

when he saw Brolli enter through one of the other doors and quickly turned Goku's body in the opposite direction.

" Veggie? "

" ... " _:I can't let him see Brolli, I can't let him see Brolli! He'll go SEME on me if he sees Brolli's here:_

Vegeta shuddered in paranoia.

" Veggie what are you doing? "

" It's alright Kakarrotto. Everything's going to be just fine. " Vegeta said nervously, rubbing the larger

saiyajin's sides in a comforting manner.

" GASP! " Chi-Chi let out a gasp of horror and Vegeta quickly slapped one of his hands over her mouth while his

tail began to twitch in fright.

" Don't. Say. Anything. " the ouji mouthed out to her while Chi-Chi continued to keep her eyes locked in disbelief

on the densetsu across the room, " You're not going crazy. He is there. I ran into him yesterday in the men's room and almost

had a heart attack because of it! " he whispered loudly.

" Veggie--OOP! " Goku tried to turn his head only to have Vegeta turn it back for him. He glanced down at the worried

expression on the ouji's face, " Veggie what's wrong? " he asked deeply concerned.

" ... " Vegeta tried to keep his cool despite the look of fear in his eyes, " H--hey Kakay how about I take you

outside and go get you some more fancy ice-cream? You like the fancy ice-cream, right? "

" Veggie, tell me what's wrong. " the larger saiyajin bent down to Vegeta's height and started to rub the ouji's

shoulders.

" Nothing! Nothing's wrong. Now, how about we go over in THIS direction, huh? " Vegeta took one of Goku's wrists

and started to pull the peasant in a completely different direction away from where Brolli was currently standing.

" Do you need a hug? " Goku asked, still worried. He then perked up, " I like hugging Veggie! "

" We'll hug later, let's go sign in. " they walked up to the sign in counter and Vegeta quickly wrote his name down,

followed by Goku.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Goku hummed happily as he wrote down his name. He looked over at Vegeta and saw a huge

shadow looming over both the ouji and himself. A shadow much larger than even Piccolo's, " Uh... "

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta tilted his head, then noticed the shadow and the both of them slowly turned to see Brolli

standing there, " AHH! " the ouji shrieked, then looked over at Goku who promptly grabbed the smaller saiyajin tightly,

" Kakarrotto? " he looked up; Goku's bangs were covering his eyes and expression.

" Vejita-chan. " Brolli nodded at him, then narrowed his eyes, " KAKARROTTO. "

" Errrr**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Goku roared at him, bursting into ssj3.

" AHHH! " Vegeta cried out, starting to panic, " Ka--Kakay calm down. It's oh-kay. H---he's done with ME and-- "

Brolli growled back down at Goku, who held the ouji ever-tighter against him, " Grrrrrr... "

" YAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! " Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Brolli to

howl with pain as he grabbed either side of his head and stumbled backwards onto the wall. Goku stood there grinning proudly.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Brolli stood there, then slowly opened one eye and smirked, " Well, if it isn't the crybaby. "

" ▫Slurrrrrrp▫ " something warm, textured, and taunting slid across the top of Vegeta's shoulder and up the side of

the smaller saiyajin's neck.

The ouji froze and grabbed the offending object while continuing to stare straight ahead, " Please for the love of

all things platonic tell me that is NOT your tongue. " he said in a nervous voice; his cheeks bright red.

" Ahhhh... " Goku looked around, uneasy and confused.

" I'm going to slowly turn around, and when I do I am not going to see your tongue Kakarrotto; but an inanimate

object, is that correct. "

" Uhhh...ehsth? "

Vegeta turned around to see he was holding--a washcloth. A hot, damp washcloth, " Oh. Well, that's a completely

different story then. " the ouji chucked the washcloth away, then tried to pull out of Goku's grasp only to have the hold

tighten instead, " Uh...Kakay? You think you could let go of me for a-- "

" --NO. "

" No? " Vegeta said flatly.

" If I let go of Veggie, he'll try to hurt Veggie and I re-fuse to let that happen. " Goku said determinedly. He

glowered up at Brolli, " I do not know how you survived the super-huge battle AND that ship ex-plosion but I will not allow

you to touch a single piece of **_MY_** Veggie. "

" _"Your"_ Veggie? " the ouji let off a nervous twitch, then peered over Goku's shoulder, " Raditsu, Gogeta, over here;

NOW! " he whispered loudly.

" Yeah---WHOA! He's ALIVE! And HERE! " Raditsu gawked in shock.

" Haha, yeah. " Vegeta laughed uneasily.

" Kakarrotto's older brother, Kakarrotto and Vejita's youngest. " Brolli nodded to Raditsu and Gogeta.

" Big Meanie. " Gogeta huffed.

" No need to be brash with me; I'm done with hunting down Vejita-chan. I've given in to the fact that he's fated

himself to Kakarrotto. " the densetsu shook his head.

" Platonically. " Vegeta injected.

Goku let out another healthy growl at Brolli.

Brolli smirked, " Kakarrotto, however, I look forward to defeating in this tournament. " he turned back to Goku who

was glaring dangerously at him while holding Vegeta protectively, " I'm going to tear your arms off so you'll never be able

to hug Vejita again. Or perhaps if I'm feeling lenient by the time our battle arrives I'll simply pull your tail right out

of its socket. You can survive without your tail; though it does sort of dampen your sex drive. "

" NOT that Goku-san's lack of having a furry saiyajin tail has ever prevented him from helping me conceive our two

children! " Chi-Chi popped up, then sent a death-glare at Brolli, " And I swear if what you said just now was anything more

than an empty threat I have half a dozen doomsday weapons stocked at home in my basement that I was originally going to use

on the Ouji back when I hated him but could well serve their purpose against YOU. "

" You don't hate me anymore? Onna I'm touched. " Vegeta grinned cheekily, " Hey as long as we're on good terms how

about telling Kakarrotto to let go of me and snap out of this sudden testosterone-induced semeness of his? "

" Hm? Sure! " she walked infront of Goku, " Goku-sa, Goku-san look down at me for a second. "

Goku glanced down at her, then checked to see Brolli still smirking smugly at him, " Yes? "

" Listen, Brolli says he's not going to take the Ouji away from you, and the Ouji here just wants you to set him down

so why don't you do that, hm? "

" No. "

" Y--you're going to have to let go of me SOMEtime. " Vegeta stammered out, his whole face going red now.

" Chi-chan, I do not trust him. I don't trust the Big Meanie because he lies, and because he hurt Veggie and me and

all of us by taking my Veggie away. He lied to Veggie. He used mind control on Veggie and made him believe stuff that wasn't

true. "

" I admit that wasn't exactly a shining moment for me. " Brolli muttered, embarassed as he scratched the side of his

head, " Well, I'm off to do some warm-ups while YOU waste all that precious energy being upset over something ridiculous

that I'm never even going to attempt ever again. " he shrugged and walked off back towards the crowd.

Goku plopped down on the floor and buried his face in the little ouji's hair.

Chi-Chi bent down to where he sat, " Don't listen to him Goku-san, we brought some senzu beans and you can have one

before the prelminaires start because it wouldn't be fair for you to go in after having ssj3 drain so much of your ki. "

The larger saiyajin nodded, understanding, " Noope a eten da pe roh. " he choked out.

_I don't want to be alone._

Vegeta's eyes widened and he gave a hug back, " Ii zo matte bru mei sempa. "

_I'm not going to abandon you, not by my own will or by an outside force._

Goku smiled and powered back down to normal, then let Vegeta out of the hug while still staying close. Chi-Chi called

Kuririn over and the former monk pulled a senzu bean out of a small bag he'd brought with him. Goku took the bean and he and

Vegeta headed off to a different area of the building to practice.

" Well, this tournament just got a lot more interesting. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" What a load; Brolli entering the tournament just so he can defeat Goku-san infront of his family friends and fans."

Chi-Chi hmmphed, putting her hands on her hips, " He won't be able to beat Goku-sa! Like the Ouji said Goku-san is Number 1!"

" ... " ▫

" Umm, Chi-Chi? You know at some point we'll all be competing against ototochan in this tournament, right? " Raditsu

pointed out.

" ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Ah...yeah, well..this is different! This guy nearly drove Goku-san insane by secretly

kidnapping the Ouji! You saw how Goku-san reacted without the Ouji around! Goku-san will defeat him for good in this

tournament and we'll all have our revenge for those sick, twisted, evil things Brolli's done! " she pumped her fist in the

air.

" But, what if Brolli's too much for Goku to handle on his own. " Kuririn spoke up, " I mean the way you guys

described the two battles you fought with him nearly all of you fought him at once, wearing him down until Goku could blast

him away for good. "

" Well, if that's the case---we'll get him off on a technicality! " she grinned.

" ... " Kuririn and the others sweatdropped.

Chi-Chi pointed at Yamcha, " Yamcha, go get a copy of the Tenkaichi Budoukai Frequently Asked Questions manual; I bet

there's gotta be something in there about fighting with the intendedly evil motive! "

" Gotcha! " he nodded and dashed across the room to grab one off the table.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Nothing. " Chi-Chi grumbled, stumped as she and the others aside from Goku and Vegeta; who were off talking to

each other in a corner of the room; performed their warm-ups while she flipped through the book.

" Maybe Goku will do something to upset him during their battle; if such a battle takes place; and Brolli will

attempt to use some of the background as a weapon and... " Kuririn trailed off, " Ah, nevermind. "

" 1002, 1003, 1004, " Vegeta counted as he did his pull-ups, Goku holding the ouji's feet in place as they both

tried to get over the fact that Brolli hadn't died in their combined ki-blast attack, that he had somehow found his way to

Earth, and that he was now a part of the competition for the championship.

" Veggie. " Goku said quietly.

The ouji stopped halfway into his pull-up, " Yes? "

" Veggie has there ever been something you wanted to tell somebody but you were afraid that something bad would

happen and you'd never get to say it and even if something bad didn't happen that you couldn't cuz it'd make other people

sad and you would not even be sure how the person you're saying this thing to would react to what you said even if you

mean it with all your heart. "

" ... " Vegeta sat there, a flush-line over his nose, " N--no, not particularly. "

The larger saiyajin sulked.

" I mean, I suppose there were one or two insignificant times in the past where I've wanted to speak on something

and decided not to, but, ah... "

" I'm glad you're here Veggie. I'm glad the Big Meanie didn't win. " Goku smiled.

" There's something you want to tell me? " Vegeta sat upright and shifted around, uneasy, " S--something, something

important? "

" ▫GLOMP▫! " Goku glomped the ouji tightly, " Veggiesosilly. " he sighed happily, then let go, " I really like you,

Veggie. You're my favorite! "

Vegeta nodded, _:Sometimes its better not to say anything at all I suppose. Whatever Kakarrotto wants to tell me;_

_he either believes I'm not ready for; or he himself isn't ready. And that's just fine with me. I can go on like this for as_

_long as I want. It's safer this way.:_ " I really like you too, Kakarrotto. "

" ▫Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-▫ "

" ▫Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-▫ "

" And, and I promise that I'm going to do my very best to protect Veggie and keep him safe. " Goku said confidently.

" Heh, what a wonderful, perfect peasant you are. " the ouji smirked, causing the larger saiyajin to beam.

" ▫Poke▫Poke▫ "

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Goku burst into ssj2 and swung his arm out only to have his attack blocked.

" WAH! Toussan! " Vejitto sweatdropped.

Goku blinked, going back down to normal, " Ji-chan? "

" Toussan you gotta calm down. " Vejitto said, worried, " We're all gonna be watching Brolli, not just you. We'll

all help you and Mommy keep safe. " he grinned, " OH! The reason I came over here! They're going to start picking numbers

for the pre-liminaires. "

" I'm number 7! " Gogeta popped up, holding his ball with the number on it.

" It is a shame Chaotzu or Buu isn't here; we could have one of them make it so the Big Meanie picks a really bad

number. " Goku pouted stubbornly.

" OR! " Vegeta said suddenly with an evil smirk on his face, " We COULD remove one of the balls from the box so that

when Brolli goes to pick his ball there's none left and he'll be sent home. "

" But Mommy if you do that he'll get a number anyways; the missing number you took. " Vejitto pointed out.

" Yeah, once they fill in all the names and see an extra spot... " Gogeta trailed off.

" Fine, fine. " Vegeta brushed it away, " But there has to be SOMETHING. "

" We'll just have to fight him fairly. " Goku sighed.

" Oh COME ON Kakarrotto! How can ANYONE fight him fairly and hope to win! It took ALL of us to take him down both

times and he survived both "attempts"! " Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku sat there, " Hai, if we were both at our maximum power he'd still outrank me in strength 10 times over, and

even when he did transform though the Big Meanie got bulkier he didn't lose any speed...but there MUST be a way to beat him

Veggie, there has to! "

" At least you can hope. " Vegeta stood up.

" Aw Veggie, there is always hope. " the larger saiyajin smiled.

" -Attention all fighters who haven't picked their numbers yet; please report to the number box to choose your

number. All choices are final and there shall be no trading once your number is picked.- " the announcer's voice came out

over the loudspeaker.

" We better go get our numbers Veggie. " Goku said though, " Let's promise to have a fun time and not let the Big

Meanie spoil it for us! "

" Let's also promise not to try to get paired up before we reach the finals. I'd spar with you anywhere Kakarrotto

but I know how much you luv to be out there in the ring before those crowds... "

" Heehee, Veggie's cheeky. Are you insinuating that if we get paired up before then that Veggie'd beat me? " Goku

laughed, amused.

" I'm most certainly suggesting that it is indeed possible. " Vegeta puffed his chest out.

" GASP! " Goku let out a sudden gasp.

" What? What is it? " Vegeta looked off in the same direction, then yelped, " LOOK AT THAT LINE! How many fighters

are IN this competition! "

" Toldja! " Gogeta said, tossing his ball up into the air a few times and catching it.

" Come Kakarrotto! We have to hurry or we'll be in the back of the line and I severly dislike being in the back of

the line. Besides I don't want any leftover numbers. " Vegeta dragged Goku over to the line.

" Leftover...numbers? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, that's easily the most confusing board I've ever seen. " Gohan muttered in disbelief as he, Videl, and

Piccolo stood there staring up at the map of the preliminaries matches.

" No wonder my father didn't sign up for this tournament. " Videl said, " Aside from the actual dangers anyway. "

" Piccolo-san? " Gohan looked over to him for guidance.

" It's all nothing more than a complicated crossword puzzle. " Piccolo replied.

Gohan blinked, " Crossword? "

" Yes, you see while the matches seem to converge in a bizarre number of twists and turns, what they are actually

doing is spelling out the name of the tournament; Sparking. " Piccolo snapped his fingers and a smaller version of the

board appeared in his hands. He started to puncture holes through certain spots and then held it up to reveal the punched

out sections allowed for the name of the tournament to appear in the middle of the paper.

" Huh. What do you know. "

" GOHAN! "

" Hm? " the demi-saiyajin looked up to see Goku waving at him from across the room while he stood in a very long

line, " ACK! "

" HURRY UP! You do not want to be the last one in line, do you? "

Gohan and Videl rushed over to the line.

Piccolo held his arm out and concentrated. One of the balls disappeared from inside the box and reappeared in his

hand, " Number 38. How many people are planning on entering this competition? " he glanced down the line.

" It looks to me like there's about 60 of them total. But this is only the preliminaries; otherwise the tournament

itself would last deep into the night. " Kami observed.

" Well, now that I at least have my number I should go prepare. "

" Do, do you think WE would be able to defeat Brolli if the situation arose? " Nail asked, curious.

" It is times like this that I'm thankful for practicing a large variety of techniques...if you mean am I powerful

enough to kill Brolli, no. However if you mean could I defeat him in a Budoukai arena, I believe that if I created a plan

detailed enough I could potentially KO him or knock him out of bounds. " Piccolo replied.

" Heh- that would be great. " Nail grinned.

" However I have a feeling that the objective of defeating Brolli is more on Goku's hands. " Kami said, " He has

every right to want to be the one to defeat this man. "

" Yes, he does; but I'm just saying that if the way the finals are picked causes me to be put against Brolli that

I wouldn't hold back and would use a well-laid plan to win. " Piccolo shrugged as they watched the rest of the fighters

pick their numbers.

The final person in line picked their number out and showed it to the tallier, who nodded and wrote it down on the

gigantic chart behind him.

" Ladies and gentlemen, now that you've picked your numbers, allow me to introduce you to; The PRELIMINAIRES! "

the announcer turned to face the 8 rings. With a poof something changed about each of them; one ring suddenly filled halfway

with water, another's ground changed to charcoal, all the walls on the third were suddenly flooded with an electrical

current, the fourth's walls plunged down into the ground--exposing a wall-less arena, the fifth flew upwards 12 feet into the

sky, the sixth's had a spike suddenly burst from the middle, the seventh's posts set on fire, and the 8th's; stayed

suspiciously unchanged.

" And yet somehow I find that 8th ring the most unsettling of them all. " Vegeta shook his head.

" Really? " Goku cocked his head to the side.

" Yes. You see it, like myself, seems in outwards appearance as if it's safe, non-threatening--- "

" --pretty. " Turles teased.

" ... " Vegeta twitched, annoyed.

" Heeheehee, Veggie, "pretty". " Goku laughed. Vegeta looked over at him and the larger saiyajin stifled his

giggles.

" ANYWAY, while it seems like the most powerless of the arenas it is infact the strongest of them all and by using

such a safe looking appearance it tricks its fighters into letting their guards down so it can swallow them whole or

electrocute them or something equally dangerous and fearful! " Vegeta made and evil face.

" Hahaha. " the larger saiyajin stood there, amused, " Veggie makes me smile! " he chirped.

Vegeta slumped foward, " Man, I can't scare ANYBODY anymore.. " he mumbled, saddened. He pointed at Turles, " You

took THAT element away from me too ya know! " he snapped accusingly.

" But Veggie we all stopped being a-fraid of you WAY before Turles a-ppeared. " Goku pointed out.

" I was never afraid of him to begin with. " Chi-Chi brushed it off.

" I kind of stopped being afraid of you after we beat Cell. " Kuririn spoke up.

" We WERE afraid of you **momentarily**, when you went Majin... " Gohan trailed off, trying to make the little ouji

feel better.

" Yeah, you blowing up the stands WAS a little much; even for YOU. " Chi-Chi added.

" Oh! I was REALLY afraid of you when you first landed on Earth and I had to help fight you. " Gohan suddenly

remembered.

" You were FIVE. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Just trying to help. "

" Well, we should go find out which rings we all start in. " Yamcha pointed out, noticing the other fighters aside

from their group were already looking for their stations.

" Good idea. " Chi-Chi said, " See you in the finals! "

Yamcha waved and walked off. He sighed, " I HOPE so... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫PUNCH▫PUNCH▫PUNCH▫ "

" ▫SWISH▫ ▫SWISH▫ " Goku tilted back and forth to each side as his opponent threw punches at him underwater. The

water in the ring had slowly started to rise since the start of the match and was now to the top of the ring, which had

glass walls around it. Goku flipped over and sent a blast of current at him, sending the other man slamming back against the

wall. The man dove at him and Goku swam over his head, landing on the opposite side of the ring in a defensive position with

a smirk on his face. The man glowered at him, then suddenly froze and clutched for his throat.

Goku tilted his head slightly.

" Err.. " the man shakily struck his own position, then sent a kick at Goku only to pause mid-way, now completely

out of air. He swam upwards in a panic, his head breaching the water about 10 seconds later.

" OUT OF BOUNDS! " the ring's referee announced, " Son Goku wins! Please advance to the next station! "

Goku hopped out of the water, " YAY! " he cheered.

" How did you do it? " his opponent asked in shock, " How could you possibly hold your breath for that long? "

" Oh, I go underwater a lot when I fish. " Goku said as he got out of the ring, " I'm used to it! "

The man blinked, confused, " Fishing...underwater? "

" WOLF FANG FIST! " Yamcha shouted and let lose his attack on his own opponent, launching the other man out of the

wall-less fourth ring and halfway across the room.

" Yamcha Yamainu wins! Please advance to the next station! "

" Hey! Goku can you believe it! I'm actually winning, man! " Yamcha pumped his fists in the air, then paused, " Well,

they are the preliminaries, but HEY it's a start! "

" Congradulations! " Goku said cheerfully, walking by him. He clasped his hands together as he neared his next

station, " I luv martial arts tournaments SO MUCH! They're one of my favorite things in the whole world! " he passed by

ring two to see Vegeta fighting an opponent twice his size who's feet looked as if they were on fire. Goku sniffed the air,

" There is a fire under the charcoal. " he stood there and watched. The man charged at Vegeta. The ouji slipped to the side,

spun around as the man passed him, and kicked him clear out of the ring a moment after the man's shoes set on fire. He

landed on his side and strugglingly yanked the shoes off his feet as fast as he could, " Veggie... " Goku stood there in

awe, " Aw Veggie... " he stepped closer to the ring.

" Nekokaburi. "

" Hm? " Goku looked over to see Turles standing next to him.

" Someone who is much less naive than he leads those around him to believe. " the evil type-3 saiyajin continued,

then headed off to his own next round.

" Uhhh... " Goku stood there, blinking, confused.

" Vegeta Oujisama wins! Please advance to the next station! "

" Kakarrotto! " the ouji exclaimed, hopping out of the ring.

" VEGGIE! " Goku glomped him immedately, " Oh Veggie you did GREAT! "

Vegeta held up one of his legs, " My boots are flame-retardant. " he grinned.

" AWWWW- you're so wonderful! " the larger saiyajin gushed.

Vegeta blew a raspberry at Chi-Chi, who happened to be walking by.

" Oh shuddup. " she muttered.

" Heh-heh-heh. " the ouji snickered menacingly. Goku set him down.

" I gotta go to my next match now Veggie, I wish you lots of luck on yours. "

" Hn. These preliminaries are easy. " Vegeta boasted, then paused, now with a serious look on his face, " It's the

finals I'm worried about. "

Goku and Vegeta glanced over at ring 6 where Brolli flung yet another opponent right out of the ring.

" He's not in this competition to win. He's in it to defeat you, maybe even to murder you. " Vegeta clenched his

fists, " How can he even show his face after what he's done? "

" Yeah, that big meanie Veggienapper mind-controller! " Goku glowered, bursting into ssj.

Vegeta noticed this and froze, " C--calm down alright. "

Goku slowly powered back down, " I do not like him SO MUCH Veggie. He is mean to me and stole my Veggie who I care

for so very deeply cuz Veggie's special to me and not to him. "

" I think we should just try to ignore him for now; if his aim is to upset us and indirectly cause us to slip up

during the matches, we have to show that we're not bothered by his presence. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" But we ARE bothered by his presence, Veggie. "

" I know; we just have to pretend we're not; you know, mess with his head a little. " the ouji smirked.

" Gasp! " Goku gasped, " Veggie means do naughty things to get the Big Meanie upset and confused? "

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta grinned slyly.

" I like THAT idea! " Goku wagged his tail.

" Heh-heh-heh...so do I. " Vegeta snickered wickedly, then paused, " WOW! That felt genuninely sneaky and menacing

there for a second! " he grinned.

" Heehee, scary Veggie. " Goku chuckled, imagining a gigantic Vegeta stomping through a city and breathing fire

while swatting at helicopters and such.

" Actually I can blast ki out of my mouth. " Vegeta pointed out, " I just don't do it that often because it makes

my throat feel dry if I do it too many times in a row. "

" OOH! Can I see? " Goku asked excitedly.

Vegeta smirked, " Why of course. " he opened his mouth and blew out a small ball of pink ki.

" Aww! " Goku said as the ki floated past him, " Veggie that's so cute! "

" That's, another reason why I don't do that too often; the ki I fire from my mouth is always..**pink**. " Vegeta's

cheeks turned red and a flushline covered his nose with embarassment, " That's why I feel safer using such an attack while

I'm in my menacing oozaru form so those I'm attacking are so afraid of me to begin with that they'll be too busy running in

fear to care what color the ki blast coming out of my mouth is. "

" SON GOKU! PLEASE REPORT TO STATION 5! SON GOKU? " a voice said over the loudspeaker.

" Oop! I gotta go Veggie. " Goku headed off, " Good luck! "

" Yeah...good luck. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, first off let me say congradulations to all of you who've come this far. You've proven your expert abilities

through these preliminaries and the 18 of you will be heading to the Sparking Finals. " one of the workers announced as

those who'd won so far stood infront of the platform, " I have to warn you that this is a very difficult competition, the

rings were created specificly to insure the level of difficulty you'll be fighting under. "

" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi mumbled to herself as she shook her boot, then pulled it off and turned it upside-down. Sand

started to trickle out. She turned to Goku, " You know that 8th ring's floor is filled with QUICK-SAND! "

" Really? " Goku blinked, surprised.

" ▫THUNK▫ " an unexpectantly large pile of sand along with a crab fell out of her boot. The crab scuttled off the

pile of sand and went off on its way.

" ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Wow..that's a lot of sand. " Goku poked it.

" ...and in conclusion let me wish all of you good luck in the finals. " he finished, then left the stage.

The group looked up at the board listing who would be battling who in the first round.

" Aww...I'm all the way on the other side of the board. " Vegeta sulked, annoyed as he compaired where Goku's first

match was compaired to his own. Goku gave the little ouji a comfort hug.

" Trust me Ouji its safer that way. " Chi-Chi nodded, then let out a choked yelp when she saw who she was set to

fight in her first match.

" Huh, I get to battle **you** first, huh? " Turles grinned at her.

" ▫THUMP▫ " a pair of hands landed on Chi-Chi's shoulders from behind, " Chi-Chi, you HAVE to beat him. " Raditsu

said determindly, then gulped, " Because if you don't then **I'LL** have to fight him in the 2nd round! " his face turned a

pale green.

" Um, I'll try my best? " she sweatdropped.

" I wish you lots of luck, Goggie! "

" I wish you luck too, Kaasan! " Gogeta chirped as they shook hands.

" Goku and one of his sons battling right off the bat? " Yamcha gawked.

" And if Jitto beats Juuhachigou, and if Kaasan beats me, Kaasan'll have to fight HIM in round two! " Gogeta grinned.

" Fusion double-header. " Yamcha twitched, thankful his own number was far enough away from Goku's so that if he

somehow DID end up facing him, it wouldn't be until the third round or so. He grinned when he saw who he was battling first,

" Tenshinhan? ALRIGHT! Someone who's actually around my 'power level'. This means I have a chance of making it past the

first round! "

" Don't be too sure. " Tenshinhan said calmly.

" Heh, when you defeated Goku in the 22nd Budoukai he came back and beat you in the rematch; and that's the exact

same thing that I'm going to do. "

Kuririn looked over at Piccolo, " You're..gonna go easy on me, right? "

Piccolo grinned wickedly, " You're simply a warm-up. "

" Hn. " Kuririn sweatdropped, " I resent that. "

" Is it just me or does the math look a little screwy around the middle of that chart? " Kuririn spoke up, " I mean,

the first half of the division looks fine, and so does the end, but the middle, where Brolli's been placed, looks-- "

" ...yes? " Brolli glowered at him from above.

" Ah ha..ah hahaha. " Kuririn laughed nervously, " Nevermind. " he zipped over to where Juuhachigou stood.

Juuhachigou simply death-glared back at Brolli and then turned her attention back to the board.

" Yes. There's an extra match in the second half. And Brolli is one of those in that extra match. " she stated.

" I knew it! He's sabatoging it somehow! " Kuririn exclaimed.

" No. He just wants to destroy Goku in the final battle as opposed to an earlier one. I remember such a feeling. "

Goku sweatdropped, " Aw come on! It's not like **I** am the evil one. "

" Goku-san you're as far away from "evil" as anyone could possibly be. You're the polar opposite of "evil". " Chi-Chi

exclaimed.

" North Pole or South Pole? "

" What?--NO! Not geographically I mean morall--oh nevermind. " she sighed.

" Onna means that in terms of heroism and general goodness, you are good and Brolli is evil. " Vegeta explained,

" Similarly in terms of sexual deviancy, you are safe, platonic, and G-rated whereas Turles is PG-13 and possibly R. "

" How would you know that? You've never seen what I'm like in a relationship. " Turles quirked an eyebrow, amused.

" I'm taking a wild guess. " Vegeta bluntly replied.

" Oh-kay Goggie! It's time to practice! " Goku pointed to the dance fusion.

" YAY! Pre-battle warm-ups! " Gogeta pumped his fists in the air.

Gohan flipped through the FAQ booklet, " Hey, did you know we have a break halfway through the finals? "

" You mean like an half hour break or an entire day? " Videl asked.

" An entire day. "

" Well this IS an extra round longer than a Tenkaichi Budoukai. " Kuririn pointed out, " I guess its so everyone's

well-rested for the semi-finals and the final finals itself. "

" And to build up anticipation and so those with booths can sell more merchandice. " Piccolo assumed.

" -Attention Sparking contestants! Round 1 will begin in 20 minutes. Round 1 will begin in 20 minutes!- " the

Announcer's voice came from over the intercom.

" I want to use the inter-com. " Goku smiled.

" Me too. " Turles smiled evilly.

" Noyoudont. " Vegeta bluntly added in.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh WOW! Look Goggie! It's a BEACH! " Goku gushed as they peered out into the arena, which was set on one of the

smaller Budoukai Islands. The place where the arena would be was set up to look like a chunk of the beach with one side

actually leading into the ocean. There was a chunk of wooden boardwalk on another end and many sand-plants sitting around

along with the occational palm-tree.

" So much fun...I wonder if we're a-llowed to battle in our swimtrunks? "

" YEAH! Then it'd be just like going to the beach for real! " Goku beamed, reaching to take off his pants.

" AHHNOPLEASE! " Vegeta yelped, glomping onto Goku from behind, then whispered to him, " You don't need to fight

in your swimtrunks oh-kay? "

Goku shrugged, unfazed, " Oh-kay! " he said happily.

Vegeta patted him on the back, " That's a good peasant. My **FAVORITE** peasant. " he added.

" Heeheehee. "

" Gogeta, " Vegeta turned to him, " I wish you goodluck in indirectly upholding my semeness in the face of

Kakarrotto. " he saluted the dance fusion.

" You got it Toussan! " Gogeta gave him a quick hug.

" What a-bout me? " Vejitto asked.

Vegeta turned and saluted him as well, " Vejitto, I wish YOU goodluck in indirectly upholding the power and prowess

of my royal dna by using it to defeat Kakarrotto in battle. "

" Oh-kay Mommy! " Vejitto saluted back.

" Hey, Goku! " the announcer walked up to him, " I wish you guys goodluck today. You have a lot of fans out there

rooting for you. "

" I do? " he tilted his head.

" Yeah, the old ones from the first three Budoukais and a bunch of new ones from last years. You're a favorite. "

" YAY! " Goku cheered.

" What about me? " Vegeta injected.

Juuhachigou rolled her eyes, " You have your own THEME PARK, what more do you need? "

" A parade with huge blow-up floats, snacks, marching bands, and Onna, Turles, and Brolli pinatas which I shall

smack open using a metal baseball bat with my name and royal house's symbol emblazoned upon it while mountains of

multicolored confetti rain upon us and fireworks proclaming my semeness explode throughout the skies above. "

" ... " ▫

Vegeta grinned.

" Don't WE have an active imagination. " she said dryly.

" Yes, we do. " Vegeta smirked, folding his arms.

" Alright, Goku, Gogeta, just wait for me to give the signal to introduce you. " the announcer said.

Gogeta raised his hand, " Do all the rounds look like this? " he pointed to the tropical beach arena.

" Hm? Oh no, they're all radically different from one another; with different boundries and such. The guys in charge

just figured that using a beach theme as the first round would make sense since, well, we're on an island. " announcer guy

explained.

" Ah... " the dance fusion nodded, " I guess that makes sense. "

The announcer took a deep breath, then strolled out into the arena, " WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE EVENT

YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! **THE SPARKING TOURNAMENT : ADULT DIVISION!** "

The crowd exploded into cheers while signs and banners supporting various martial artists were propped upward into

the air.

" FIRST WE'D LIKE TO GIVE A HELLO TO TWO-TIME CHAMPION HERCULE WHO'S SITTING UP IN THE BOX SEATS WITH HIS FIRST

GRANDCHILD AND GRANDAUGHTER, PANERA! "

The jumbo-tron on one of the walls lit up to reveal a shot of Hercule sitting there next to a stroller containing

a sleeping baby Pan.

" H-hey there everybody! My stomach-ache's still going on fairly strong but I think I'll make it long enough to

see the matches. " Hercule said, waving. The screen switched to an ongoing scan of the crowd.

" 1..2...hey Onna check it out I found 7 banners/signs for me so far and none yet for you! " Vegeta teased.

" Shuddup Ouji. " Chi-Chi snorted, " And you're not looking hard enough I saw two for me already. "

" **And now, let's introduce the two fighters who'll be battling it out in the first match of the first round! SON**

**GOKU AND SON GOGETA OUJISAMA!** "

Goku and Gogeta happily and proudly left the building and walked out onto the arena. Goku let out a massive purr of

excitement and wagged his tail excitedly behind him.

" ... " Vegeta's face went red from hearing the sound even though he was a good 20 feet away.

Brolli shook his head in dismay, then returned to his push-ups.

" So, Son Goku! " the announcer turned his microphone to face Goku, " How've you been since winning the Tenkaichi

Budoukai last year? "

" I've been doing great! First we thought Veggie was pregnant, then I wished me 'n Veggie's homeplanet back, then

Veggie got Veggienapped for two whole months and that part was very sad--but we rescued Veggie so its better now, and after

that I celebrated a be-lated Veggietine's Day with my Veggie on Bejito-sei, and then Gohan and Videl had their baby and I

got to be a grandpa for the very first time, and now I'm HERE! "

" ... " the announcer stood there, speechless, " Wow...you've been busy. "

" Yes I have! " he chirped, wagging his tail, " And so has Goggie! "

" Me 'n Jitto and everyone else helped save Toussan too! " Gogeta chimed in.

" Well, that's very noble of you. " announcer guy smiled.

Vegeta sulked embarassingly against the side of the open hallway, " I could've saved myself you know. "

" ▫FWOOM▫ " Brolli's huge shadow lumbered over the little ouji from behind.

The small saiyajin looked up to see Brolli casually wave to him.

" ... " ▫

" EEEP! " Vegeta yelped and zipped behind Vejitto, shaking.

Vejitto sweatdropped.

Vegeta peaked out from behind Vejitto and burst into ssj1, then growled boldy at Brolli.

" Don't worry Mommy! I'll help protect you from the Big Meanie! " Vejitto said confidently.

" Yes, if he tries anything we'll both attack him head-on at once. " the ouji nodded in agreement, " Perhaps we

should enlist Raditsu's help as well.. "

" I'm not going to do ANYTHING to you, Vejita! " Brolli exclaimed, sweatdropping.

" HAH! Th--that's just what you WANT me to think, eh? Let my guard down so I'm an easier target, eh? " Vegeta

shouted accusingly.

" I apologize for frightening you so badly, Vejita-chan. "

" HAH, AGAIN! "

Goku and Gogeta each walked to a seperate side of the arena and struck defensive poses.

" READY? " the announcer shouted, backing up away from them and off the arena floor as the drums began to beat in the

background.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" ▫SWIIIIIIIIIISH▫! " Goku and Gogeta flew at each other, sand blasting up from behind them. Gogeta swung upward

at Goku just as he passed the fusion only to flip his body to the side and bounce off a wooden pole which held up the

boardwalk. The slightly larger saiyajin flew back at him with a kick which Gogeta caught and started to swing Goku around

from. Goku burst into ssj and promptly jerked his leg upward causing Gogeta to lose his grip and hurtle up into the sky.

The type-3 saiyajin struck a familiar pose and started to form a kamehameha.

Gogeta caught himself and teleported behind Goku and grabbed him. Goku relinquished the forming blast and swung

Gogeta over his head and onto the hard, sandy ground. Gogeta turned his leg to the side and tripped Goku swerved while

tripping and landed a punch to the fusion's chest. The dance fusion groaned and shot a ki blast at Goku while his punch was

still moving.

" AARGH! " Goku cried out and lept several dozen feet away.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" HAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAA! " both saiyajin burst into ssj2 and bent down in formation for kamehamehas. Within a moment they'd

formed the ki blasts and let them lose at one another. The blasts collided and a huge swirl of sand upswept around them.

Goku and Gogeta coughed from the uproar and squinted their eyes shut. They pressed the blasts tighter against one another

until the blasts slipped and flew upward into the sky and out of the atmosphere. The dust around them settled and Gogeta

coughed out a small blob of now-wet sand. He looked around, sensing for Goku's ki as the other saiyajin wasn't in his

visible range.

Something rustled in one of the palm trees behind him and Gogeta whipped around only to be hit with a ki blast from

behind, " WAH! " Gogeta tumbled forward, then rubbed his back in mild pain as he got up, " Kaasan's very sneaky. "

" HUP! ▫THUMP▫! " Goku hopped out of the tree, doing a somersault before landing before him.

" HUP! "

" HUP! " two more Gokus landed on either side of him.

" NANI? " Vegeta gawked from where he stood, covering his nose in an instant.

" Mommyoh-kay? " Vejitto poked him.

" I'm fine thanks. " the ouji said quickly, eager to get off the subject.

" Ah, I get it. " Gogeta smirked, then started to glow aqua, " HaaaaaaAAAAAAAA! " two more Gogetas split off from

him and all six saiyajins flew at each other in a flurry of attacks.

About three minutes into the 3 on 3 battle Goku called back his other two Gokus. The three Gogetas stood there,

confused when suddenly Goku burst into ssj3.

" WAAAH! TOO MANY "THREES" AT ONCE! " Vegeta freaked out, grabbing the sides of his head.

" Heh-heh-heh. " Turles snickered, " So much fun. "

" HAAAAAAA! " Goku let out a kiai, blasting back the three Gogetas. The main Gogeta gasped as one of his counterparts

flew out of the ring and he quickly teleported to grab him, then promptly called both of them back into one Gogeta again.

" Kaasan. I can tell you're serious about this. " Gogeta smiled, " Despite that you're holding back enough in order

to keep those in the crowd safe. "

" I have to prove that I can beat the Big Meanie on my own, Goggie. I have to prove to Veggie that he doesn't have

to be afraid of him anymore. I have to prove that I'm strong enough to protect my Veggie from people like BROLLI who can

hurt him! " Goku said, unwaivering.

Gogeta grinned, " Aw Kaasan, Toussan luvs you-- "

" --platonically! " Vegeta shouted from off-screen.

Goku sweatdropped.

" --platonically no matter HOW strong you are. " the dance fusion finished, " Besides, as royalty, its his job to

protect YOU, so there is no reason for you to worry, Kaasan. " he chirped.

" You tell 'um, Gogeta! " Vegeta pumped his fist in the air.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Oh yeah, the Ouji'd make such a wonderful bodyguard. "

" That's right. " Vegeta hmmphed.

" Heeheehee. " Goku laughed at Vegeta's "hmmph", " Aw Veh-gee-OOOF! "

" ▫POW▫! " Gogeta's fist flew across the side of his face.

" Goggie how rude of you. " Goku smirked, smashing his knee into the fusion's jaw. Gogeta twisted around and grabbed

Goku's wrist with his tail and started swinging him around over his head, " WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA--UMPH! " Goku threw his weight

downward and grabbed Gogeta with his own tail. The two tails started to squeeze as hard as they possibly could. Goku felt

his hand start to go numb and shot a small ki blast at Gogeta's. The tail instantly retracted in pain and Goku grabbed

his hands together and swung at the back of Gogeta's head just as the fusion was turning around. Gogeta hit the floor,

unconsious, " YAY! HAHA! " Goku made a victory sign and powered back down to normal, " I learned THAT from VEGGIE! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, embarassed.

" Uhh.. " the announcer stepped back into the ring and looked over at the fallen fusion, " Is he--? "

" Knocked out? Yup! It's a special technique my Veggie used on me--before he BLEW HIMSELF UP! " Goku's eyes watered

at the memory.

" You BLEW yourself UP! " Brolli gasped in horror at Vegeta, " B--but you're afraid of dying. "

" I thought I was killing Buu as well when I did it. " the ouji muttered.

" 1. 2. 3. 4. " the announcer counted as Gogeta lay there.

" Oh he'll be out for a couple hours, no need to worry! " Goku said happily.

" 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10! KO! Son Goku is the winner! "

The crowd erupted into cheers as Goku waved to them. He picked Gogeta up, " Come on Goggie, let's find a nice

couch in the waiting room for you sleep it off. " he hopped off the platform and carried the fusion back into the building.

He plopped him onto one of the sofas, " Veggie will you watch Goggie? I'd ask Ji-chan but he's in the next match. "

" Uh...sure. " Vegeta blinked, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion, " You're not going to knock EVERYONE you battle

against in this tournament out, are you? "

" Hahaha, no, that would be boring! " Goku laughed, " It's just that Goggie 'n Ji-chan are so close to me in strength

that we could literally fight for hours. "

" I'm close to you in strength too, hai Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said proudly.

" Mmm-hmm! " he gave the little ouji a warm hug.

Brolli visibly tensed up at the sight.

Goku let out a low threatening growl at him.

" Gah! Don't you growl, I'M the platonic-seme! " the ouji exclaimed, placing a hand over Goku's mouth and confusing

him. He turned to Brolli and growled on his own, " Grrrr.. "

" Hahahaha hahaha. " the densetsu chuckled, amused.

" Heeheeheehee. " Goku giggled, muffled under Vegeta's glove.

Vegeta pulled his hand away and sulked, " I want my evilness back. And my unquestioned semeness. " he sniffled.

" Maybe I should start calling you "Oujo" instead? " Chi-Chi smirked.

" DON'T YOU DARE! " Vegeta snapped at her.

" YES! Call him "Oujo"! " Turles happily piped up.

" AND DON'T YOU HUMOR HER! " the ouji snapped at Turles.

Goku raised his hand, " But, I thought I was the ex, former, ah... " he tried to think of a way to describe it.

" You never were and you never will be. " Chi-Chi said shortly.

" Possible-future Kakarrottoooo. " Vegeta teased.

" HA! No chance of that happening when we have the Evil Goku here. " Chi-Chi motioned to Turles.

" "The Evil Goku"? " Turles sweatdropped.

" Yup! If I can't stop your twisted Ouji plans then he certainly can. "

" -Attention!- Match 2 of Round 1 will begin in 15 minutes. Will the following fighters please report to Arena 3 on

Budoukai Island #3: "

" AAAH! ENOUGH WITH THE THREES! " Vegeta wailed, flailing his arms in the air.

" Son Vejitto Oujisama and Juuhachigou Chestnut. "

Vejitto blinked, looking over at Juuhachigou and Kuririn, " Chestnut? Really? "

" How could you not know my last name? I'm one of Goku's oldest friends and you have his memories in your head. "

Kuririn sweatdropped.

" I always a-ssumed you didn't have one. " Goku pointed out.

" Well, I'm off. " Juuhachigou said, heading towards the other door, " You coming? "

" Yup! " Vejitto said happily, dashing after her, " Come on Toussan and Mommy! Let's go! "

Chi-Chi sighed, " Somehow I have a feeling we're going to be hopping back and forth between a lot of islands

today... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW! It's a candy store! " Vejitto gasped in awe as he stepped onto the arena, which was set up like a candy store

with chunks of hard multi-colored candy as the floor, " I wonder.. " Vejitto pulled a chunk out of the floor and grinned,

" It is! Look Juuhachigou the floor's made of m-n-m's! " he ate the chunk of chocolate in his hand.

" Just what you need, a sugar-rush. " she said blandly.

" I bet you drink your coffee decaf, huh. " Vejitto dryly pointed out.

" Let's just get this over with. " Juuhachigou walked over to the other side of the arena just as the announcer

walked out onto the arena.

" Hey Vejitto, Juuhachigou. "

" HI Mr. Announcer! " the fusion waved.

" Whatever. " the android sighed.

" Now, " he tossed his microphone up into the air and caught it behind his back, " WELCOME EVERYBODY TO MATCH NUMBER

2 FEATURING SON VEJITTO OUJISAMA AND JUUHACHIGOU CHESTNUT! "

" Haha! " Vejitto waved to the audiance and then back to the building where Goku, Vegeta, and a still-unconsious

Gogeta happened to be. He turned back to his opponent and narrowed his eyes, then got into a defensive stance.

" ... " Juuhachigou did the same, remaining silent.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" READY? " the announcer walked back off the platform.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Juuhachigou flew straight at Vejitto, who swung to the left, dodging her hand from slicing the side of

his head. Vejitto cartwheeled to the side and bounced off the table containing the candy and flew back at her, bursting into

ssj. She grabbed his fists and the two landed on the ground, struggling back and forth. Vejitto burst into ssj and swung his

knee into her jaw while Juuhachigou sent a kick to his thigh, throwing him slightly off-balance.

Vejitto bounced back behind the counter and picked up a huge vat of fudge, " HAAAAAA! " he threw it at Juuhachigou,

who dodged it and dashed off to the right. She struck her hands out over the floor and began to shoot warmed kiai's at it,

melting the huge m-n-m tiles around her. The fusion hopped between the few non-melted tiles and grabbed a long lollipop

stick off the counter. Juuhachigou grabbed a different one and the two swung the candies at one another like swords.

" HA HA HA HA! " Juuhachigou continued to swing in every direction she could, Vejitto skillfully blocking her. She

kicked her leg forward into a nearby melted tile and splattered chocolate all over the fusion's eyes.

" WAH! " Vejitto whipped around looking for a way to wipe it off.

" Heh, you can't see me OR sense me now, can you? " she smirked, walking leisurely behind him.

" No.. " the fusion said dejectedly, then burst into a grin, " But I can HEAR you! " he threw his lollipop around

his shoulder at her head. Juuhachigou dodged and Vejitto grabbed her by the arms and swung her over his head instead, " YAAHH

HHHHHH! "

" ▫POW▫! " the android came crashing down onto the partially-melted floor, belly-down. She sat up and twitched to see

she now had dozens of chocolate stains all over her clothes, " ERRRRRR.. " she growled, " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT

IS TO GET **CHOCOLATE** OUT OF CLOTHING? "

" No, not really. " Vejitto said innocently.

Juuhachigou flew at him in anger. Vejitto stood there as he felt around for the slight changes in the wind around

him.

_:3..2..:_ he struck his fist out to the side.

" ▫BOOMF▫! "

" AARGH! " Juuhachigou cried out as Vejitto's fist connected with her shoulder. She screeched to a halt and stumbled

back, slipping on one of the melted tiles and falling onto her rear end.

" OUT OF BOUNDS! " the announcer shouted into his microphone.

" WHAT! " she exclaimed, then peered over her shoulder. Her hands were firmly planted just outside the melted

edge of the ring. She hadn't felt the dip in height due to how badly the chocolate tiles had melted away, " Hn. " Juuhachigou

twitched.

" HAHA! YAY! " Vejitto jumped up into the air, cheering.

The android sighed and flopped onto her back. She lay there for a moment and got up, then trudged back into the

building, annoyed. Juuhachigou stopped beside Kuririn.

" Ah-- " he started to say.

" --be careful. "

" Huh? " the former monk blinked.

" He acts cheerful but he's infact sneaky and very intellegent. Those "fusions" are brilliant warriors because the

genes from Goku and Vegeta compliment and counterbalance their personalities perfectly. " she turned to face him, " In other

words they're dangerous to fight against and if you end up battling the remaining fusion in a future round I suggest you

take as full a precaution as you can. This is a serious battle. "

" Hm. " Kuririn nodded, determindly.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" AND WE NEED THAT MONEY! " Juuhachigou pumped her fist in the air.

" Wah- " Kuririn fell over.

" Did you see me Toussan? " Vejitto happily said as he zipped over to Goku and Vegeta.

" You did GREAT, Ji-chan! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up.

" Yup, shame you gotta fight Kakay in the round. " Vegeta smirked, " I luv ya son, but Kakarrotto's gonna cream ya

in Round 2. "

Vejitto sweatdropped, " You should not be so over-confident, Mommy... _:Your first round hasn't even come up yet:_ "

" Hey, with Turles and Onna around I need all the confidence I can get. " Vegeta pouted, " And with Brolli around

I need all the protection I can get as well. " he patted Goku on the shoulder, " Isn't that right, my Number 1 peasant? "

" I luv u Veggie! " Goku chirped.

Vegeta's cheeks went red. He fake-coughed, " Ah, h--hai. Of course you do. "

" I'm still kinda disappointed that Goggie couldn't get to see me beat Juuhachigou using de-licious candy and

chocolate-based treats. " Vejitto poked the still-unconsious Gogeta.

" Give him another hour or so. " Vegeta sighed.

" I wish you hadn't knocked him unconsious, Toussan. " Vejitto looked over at Goku, who laughed embarassingly.

" Well to be honest that was the first time I've tried that technique. And its not even one of my own; it's Veggie's,

so.. " he trailed off.

" What scares me is the fact that you've learned how to perform that without me even teaching you. " Vegeta mumbled,

uneasy.

" Aw, Veggie I am not going to randomly walk up to you one day and knock you unconsious for the sake of knocking you

unconsious. " Goku laughed, " That would be silly. "

" Uh-huh...right. " Vegeta nodded, convincing himself.

" -ATTENTION SPARKING CONTESTANTS! MATCH 3 WILL BEGIN ON ISLAND 7 IN 20 MINUTES! KURIRIN CHESTNUT VS PICCOLO DAIMAO

JR IN 20 MINUTES!- "

Piccolo, in the middle of meditating, opened his eyes. He cooly got up, " Where is Island 7? "

" I think its a lil west of here; there's so many little islands by the main Budoukai Island...I've never really been

to any of the others besides the main one so this is new for me too. " Goku explained.

" Well, I'm going to find out where this island is. " the tall namekian strode off. The three saiyajin watched him

go.

" He's plotting something... " Vegeta rubbed his chin.

" How would you even know that? " Goku sweatdropped, looking over at the little ouji.

" Because I plot evil on a regular basis--well up until Turles popped up but I'll take care of him soon enough and

regain my semetastical status--anyway, that was surely the expression of a person who has begun to initiate a well-thought

out scheme. Or at least has finished the basic plannings, I'm sure of it. "

Goku gave him a hug, " Aww, whatever you say Veggie! " he gushed.

" Hahaha, YEAH! Whatever **I** say! " Vegeta laughed proudly between the glowing redness on his face.

Kuririn sweatdropped at the duo as he walked by, " ... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know, as strange as it seems, this ring looks familiar to me. " Kuririn said as he, the announcer, and Piccolo

walked ontop of ring 7, which was covered in abnormally huge pieces of grass along with 2 or 3 gigantic trees. The three of

them pushed pass the enourmous blades of grass as they headed to the center of the ring.

" How could this possibly be familiar? " Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

" I don't know, it just seems-- " Kuririn paused, suddenly coming face-to-face with a huge red-topped mushroom.

" ▫Beep▫Beep▫Beep▫ ▫Beep▫beepbeepbeepbeep▫ ▫Beep▫BEEP▫beep▫BEEP▫Beep▫ ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫Beep▫ "

" Jump Jump! " Goten called out as he and the chibis sat in the audiance with Bulma, Mirai, and the other

nonparticipants.

" I'm trying. " Marron said, her eyes glued to the screen.

" Can I play after you finish? " Trunks asked, staring at the slightly younger chibi's gameboy sp.

" You have a ps2 at home why would you need her gameboy? " Bura sweatdropped.

" OH! " Kuririn said suddenly.

" Yes? " the announcer glanced back at him.

" NOW I know what this place reminds me of! A videogame of Marron's. This was the level she had trouble getting

through because everything was enlarged out of proportion and it was hard to jump over objects. " he nodded thoughtfully,

then paused, " I never was very good at videogames. "

" Here we are. " the announcer said as they finally reached the middle of the ring. Luckily the tall blades of

grass were in patches and it was possible to see the audiance parts of the outer ringside, " WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! " he

exclaimed into his microphone as he turned to face the audiance, " AND WELCOME TO MATCH 3 OF THE FIRST ROUND!

KURIRIN CHESTNUT VS PICCOLO DAIMAO! "

The audiance cheered.

" You know, " he covered his mike for a second, " You guys are givin' me some serious deja vu, well, except for the

fact that Kuririn has hair now. "

" And this time I'm gonna win! " Kuririn said determindly.

" Hn. " Piccolo cooly replied, smirking.

" Don't you look smug. " the former monk muttered.

" Alright, READY? " the announcer said as he headed out of the ring.

Kuririn formed a defensive position while Piccolo continued to stand there.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM!▫ "

" GO! "

" HAAAAAA! " Kuririn rushed towards Piccolo, who suddenly enlarged to 10 times his normal size, " NNNWAAH! " Kuririn

screeched to a halt, stopping just before Piccolo's toes.

" Heh, its like Super Mario Bros; only with Piccolo and the monk instead. " Vegeta chuckled, amused as he and the

others watched from the doorway to the building.

" Huh? " Gogeta opened his eyes, feeling dizzy.

" Hey look! Goggie's up! " Vejitto said happily, bouncing over to the dance fusion and giving him a quick hug,

" Welcome back from the land of the unconsiousness, Goggie! "

" I brought you a postcard! " Gogeta chirped, handing one to him.

Vejitto flipped the postcard, featuring an KO'd Gogeta on the front, to read the back, " _"Dear Jitto, Zzzzzzzzzz.._

_..zzz.z.zzzzz...zzzz.. signed, Goggie."_ Why thank you Goggie, how nice of you! "

" Errr..come on! How fair is THIS! " Kuririn sweatdropped at Piccolo.

" I'm being perfectly fair. This isn't against any of the Sparking regulations. " Piccolo replied.

" Well this looks like a short match. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped from the doorway as she and the others watched Kuririn

desperately try to attack Piccolo's foot, but to no avail, " At least he's trying. "

" HA HA HA HA HA! " Kuririn threw another flurry of punches at the super-sized namekian, then sighed, " There's no

way..I'm not strong enough to pick him up like Goku can... " he suddenly paused and looked over at the mushroom, " Hey, if

this is just like the videogame, then.. " Kuririn grabbed a chunk off the top of the red mushroom, grimaced, and ate it.

" ▫BEEEEEP▫BEEP▫BEEEEP▫BEEP▫! "

Kuririn instantly grew in size so that he was now at proportion to Piccolo, " ALRIGHT! " he grinned, then gave a

thumbs-up sign, " How about that, Juuhachigou! "

The android sweatdropped.

" Now THAT is a growth spurt! " Goku laughed.

" ... " Vegeta looked over at the mushroom, then at his size, then over at Brolli, Turles, and Chi-Chi, " Kakarrotto

I'll be right back-- "

" --HEY THERE! " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar, " I know what you're planning to do and no I'm not letting you go

out there. "

" HAH! " Vegeta pulled his collar away, " Just TRY and stop me, Onna! I'd advise you that it would be wiser for you

to run away to avoid being squished beneath my soon to be oozaru-sized feet along with the rest of my body. "

" Veggie? "

" Uh! " the ouji looked up to see Goku standing there with a pout on his face, " Y--yes what can I do for you

Kakarrotto? "

" Veggie you can't go out and interupt a match while its going on; it's against regulations and then Kuririn and

Piccolo will both have to start the match over. " Goku explained.

Vegeta sulked, " Fine..I'll get some of that super-mushroom later. "

" HAA! " Kuririn threw a fist at Piccolo, who grabbed said fist, picked Kuririn up by it, and began to swing the

super-sized monk over his head, " WHOAWHOAWHOA-- "

Piccolo heaved Kuririn off over the stadium walls and into the ocean. A huge tidal wave exploded as soon as Kuririn

hit. The namekian held his hand out and performed a kiah powerful enough to neutralize the effect and send the water

lumbering back the way it came. Kuririn stumbled to his feet, soaked.

" CONTESTANT KURIRIN IS OUT OF BOUNDS! PICCOLO DAIMAO WINS! " the announcer announced, walking back up to the

platform.

Piccolo shrunk himself back to regular size and the crowd burst into cheers. He smirked proudly and headed offstage.

" Um, excuse me? " Kuririn poked his head up over the side of the ring, " How long until this wears off? "

" Oh, about 20 minutes or so. " Bulma shouted up to him from the crowd.

Kuririn nearly fell over, " W--YOU made those! "

" Yup. "

" WOW! Trunks Goten Bura look! My daddy's GIANT! " Marron laughed, pointing up to Kuririn.

" AND NOW FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND! SON GOHAN VS SON VIDEL ON ISLAND 5 IN 30 MINUTES! SEE YOU THERE! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, this is kinda awkward. " Gohan sweatdropped as he and Videl stood in the middle of the 5th ring, along wtih

the announcer.

" At least the ring seems semi-normal. " Videl motioned to the ring, which looked like nothing more than simply a

field you would find in a local park.

" Hm. " the announcer looked up. Clouds were starting to gather above the stadium. He turned his mic upside-down and

pressed a button on the side, causing an umbrella to launch from the other end and open over his head, " WELCOME EVERYBODY

TO MATCH NUMBER FOUR! BEFORE YOU STANDS TWO FAIRLY FAMOUS PEOPLE; ORANGE CITY TOWN HEROINE AND HERCULE'S DAUGHTER, VIDEL!

ALONG WITH HER HUSBAND AND SUPER HERO "SAIYAMAN", GOHAN! "

The crowd cheered and Gohan and Videl waved.

" Do, we get to go in if it starts to rain? " Gohan asked.

" Hm? Oh no, only if it really starts to pour; I mean thunder, lightning, 40mph winds.. " he replied, rattling off

the circumstances, " But you guys should be able to finish the match before any serious thunderstorms erupt. " the announcer

smiled, then turned back to the audiance, " THIS COUPLE IS ALSO THE PARENTS TO A 4 MONTH OLD PANERA, WHO'S CURRENTLY BEING

BABYSAT BY HER GRANPA HERCULE. LET'S GIVE 'UM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! "

The crowd cheered again and the announcer started out of the ring, " Alright you two, when you're ready. "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫! "

" READY? "

Gohan and Videl got into defensive positions.

" You know, " Videl smirked, " I never did get to fight you in the 26th Budoukai. "

" Well, here's your chance. " Gohan sweatdropped, slightly nervous.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫-- "

" --GO! "

* * *

8:05 PM 7/18/2005  
**END OF PART 3!**

Vegeta: (gawk) You're going to stop the chapter THERE?

Chuquita: Yes, this chapter's getting too long. If I finish it after their battle we'll probably be over 70kb.

Goku: (pokes chapter) We are at 66kb right now.

Chuquita: Exactly! (grins) Besides we still have the replies to do and I want to get this chapter uploaded today cuz I go to

the eye-doctor's tommorow afternoon and I fear having to go there!

Vegeta: (sweatdrop) ...

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Sorry '.';; Maybe next time she'll win. Hope you like the adult division so far.

To Hakura0: True, she could create that sort of thing. They'll be bigger blasts in future battles but don't worry, the

audiance'll be safe.

To Omnimalevolent: It's both, but more of the second one; Turles is "evil" and thus likes to scare Veggie. You'll enjoy the

next Round then. :) The volcano is in the next chapter.

To Afrodite: So glad you liked it!

To The Big Boss: Ah, summer is good. :) The latest I've slept til is 12pm or so. That they do. Veggie was just confused when

he woke up. Movie 8 is fun! Brolli and Blue have the same VA? (is surprised) I knew Brolli and Ed from FMA had the same VA,

I haven't seen the Blue eps of db in a while though.

To tea: Glad you liked it. Well, I let Trunks win this time since Goten won the chibi division of the 27th Budoukai last

summer. True, there is :) Hope you like the tournament so far.

To majinbulgeta: Yup! They are closer. Glad you liked it!

To unholylssj: Heh, he was shocked about that. Lol. Luckily for Veggie Turles can only hold ssj1 right now.

To Alastair: Both Gogeta and Vejitto got to battle in this chapter. Raditsu and Turles's matches are in Part 4. Turles is

confusing. What happens to Turles once the other saiyajin are wished back will be revealed soon.

To Raditzgirl: Don't worry, nothing's going on between them. Wow, you're the first one to suggest Raditsu and Chi-Chi

together. Glad you liked it!

To JustSomeGuy: The rules will change for the adult division after each round. You'll find out soon. Yes, there's some

spanish in the saiyago in my fics because I took 4 years of spanish (1 in middle school and 3 in high school) and its the

only foreign language I'm really familiar with. (I know a little bit of french too).

To SacredGoggles: Hee I so wanted to let Goten win, but I let Trunks since Goten won their last battle; so I let Goten be

the hero instead! She could definately build something like that. Turles is confusing. Both fusions fought in this chapter,

just not against each other.

Vegeta: (grins) I like that cheer of yours. (holds up a sign reading PLATONIC) (grins)

To GokuGirl: Aw, its oh-kay. Glad you enjoyed both chapters. You thinks so? I suppose a little of both. I think?

Vegeta: It is nothing more than a dellusion. There is no upcoming yaoiness! (nods determindly) ...right?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Veggie you should know by now.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: So glad you liked it! Tournaments are fun. Brolli's over Veggie now.

To SacredGoggles: If Goku were to slowly ease out of them it would definately be easier for him to figure out what he

wants. That topic will be coming up soon. There's so many more battles to go; I think this fic may have 5 chapters.

To SupersaiyankingTommy: Glad you like it. Bojack? You mean Brolli? (is confused). Aw, this isn't a parody of Movie 9. It's

a regular fic. If it were a parody you'd see a lot more stuff from the actual movie in it so far. :)

To mkh2: Jitto and Goggie thinking about the insect instead XD Veggie's babytalk was fun.

Goku: YAY!

To Albino Black Sheep: Hai, poor Raditsu. The volcano's in the next chapter. Hope you like the fic so far.

Chuquita: YES! Part 3 is finished! (to audiance) See you sometime next week with Part 4!

Vegeta: Oh I hope I win...


	4. The Adult Division Part 2

3:12 PM 7/20/2005  
By-Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from DuBZ ep 254  
__Veggie: You TRICKED me! You allowed me to think I could BEAT you!  
__Goku: I'm sorry...but hey I can only stay in ssj3 for a while._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: Yeah..sneaky peasant.  
Goku: Hee-  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4 everyone!  
Vegeta: (smirks) I finally get to battle.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) I noticed there's been some confusion and I wanna clear something up. This is not a parody of Movie 9. If it was a parody I would've let you guys know way ahead of time. Also, yes I have watched Movie 9 and have a copy of it on dvd. Sparking's a tournament I thought up on my own; the title of the tournament is inspired off the title of a dbz ps2 videogame coming out this October which is going to be dubbed as Budoukai Tenkaichi. Thanks :)  
Goku: I enjoy Budoukais! (wags his tail)  
Vegeta: (rubs his hands together) Tonight's episode is going to be the one where I begin my acts of evil.  
Chuquita: Also, which fic comes next depends on when this one finishes.  
Vegeta: **I** hope to finish this fic as the champion.  
Chuquita: I'm going to be at the beach from August 14th to the 19th; and while I will be bringing my laptop, my Super 17 eps won't be coming with me. So after I finish this fic, if I think I'll have time to write that fic and finish it before the vacation week, that one comes next. If not, the one where the saiyajins are wished back comes next.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) There's an interesting way to decide things.  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Yah, well...I have the Super 17 parody planned out for a while now, so I have a lot more details for that one so far than I do the other one...  
Goku: (happily) Veggie gets to help me battle Freeza and Cell!  
Vegeta: (sits up proudly) That I will..  
Goku: But not yet!  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: And now for Part 4!

**Summary**: A new martial arts tournament named Sparking is being held at Budoukai Island; and Goku's been given a special invitation. But with some truely bizarre preliminaries and confusing arenas, will anyone be able to make it to the final round? What happens when Brolli shows up at the tournament as well? And can anybody truely prepare to do battle against Turles? Who will become the Sparking tournament's Champion? Find out!

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Gohan VS Videl l Brolli VS Somebody l Chi-Chi VS Turles l Don't talk about such things! l Raditsu VS Random Guy 2 l Veggie VS Random Guy 3 l Yamcha VS Tenshinhan l End of Day 2 l Snacktime l Piccolos' conversation l Sleep Tight l " Yet to me this all seems so wrong. " l Goku VS Vejitto l Piccolo VS Gohan l Brolli VS Somebody 2 l Turles VS Raditsu l**

* * *

" ERRR.. "

" ERRR.. " Gohan and Videl stood in the middle of the ring as the rain continued to pour down, their hands locked

onto each others' as they attempted to push one another back in the opposite direction. They'd been battling for about five

minutes now and the storm had exploded with intensity since the start of the fight. Strong winds had begun to pick up and

most of the audiance were now wearing raincoats, ponchos, or holding umbrellas.

" YAH! " Videl kicked her foot up and Gohan dodged, spinning horizontal and sending a kick to her side. Videl

somersaulted to catch herself only to slip on the wet grass. Gohan waited as she stood up, now slightly muddy, " You know,

I always expected a match between us to take place somewhere sunny. "

" Yeah..well, the rain's not too bad. "

" True, we could have a much more difficult playing field than this one. "

" ▫CRASH▫! " a bolt of lightning struck the far end of the ring.

" This is getting interesting. " Vegeta said, intergued as he and the others stood in the doorway.

" I'm glad there's an overhang here. " Kuririn, back to normal size, pointed out.

" I just hope Gohan-kun and Videl are alright out there. " Chi-Chi said, worried, " It's not safe to fight during a

thunderstorm; at least not outside. "

" HAHH! " Videl sent a punch at Gohan, who blocked it. She jumped back and sent a kick to Gohan's gut. He slipped

and fell onto his back just inches away from the edge of the ring. Videl grabbed his arms and leaned them closer towards the

out of bounds. Gohan struggled to keep his arms lifted upwards, then promptly swung his legs up and knocked Videl over his

head and onto the ground behind him.

" OUT OF BOUNDS! SON GOHAN WINS! " the announcer tried to shout above the rain into his microphone.

" Ohh. " Videl thunked her head back onto the grass, " Well at least it wasn't too embarassing a defeat. " she

sweatdropped, getting up.

" That's the end of the first half of the first round, everyone! " the announcer waved his arm in the air, " One hour

break before we begin the second half! Once again enjoy your stay here at Budoukai Island! "

The crowds quickly retreated out of the rain now that the match was over. A soggy Gohan and Videl made their way

back into the building.

" Hey! I got towels for the two of you! " Chi-Chi said, happily presenting a towel to each of them, " You both did

a good job. "

" I suppose I would've needed an amazingly sneaky tactic to defeat Gohan anyway, what with his kai powerup. " Videl

sighed, then smiled, " But it doesn't matter, it's all just in fun. "

" Just as long as neither Brolli, Onna, nor Turles wins! " Vegeta piped up.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Charming, isn't he. "

" You know, Vegeta-san, " Turles started.

Vegeta instantly assumed a defensive position, " What is it you? " he narrowed his eyes.

" No need to get so upset. " the evil type-3 saiyajin brushed it off, " Anyway, I was going to say that since I'll

be fighting Chi-Chi a round from now that you'll only have to worry about 2 of those 3 anyway. "

" ... " Vegeta paused, then looked at a picture of the map in his head, " Huh. I guess you're right. "

" But that's the ONLY thing you're right about! " he shook his finger at Turles.

" You amuse me, Vegeta-san. "

" Hn. " Brolli sat off to the side, restraining himself from getting up and snapping at Turles for frustrating and

confusing Vegeta.

:It's oh-kay. It's none of your business anymore. Just calm down: Kyohaku patted him on the arm.

" H--hai. " Brolli nodded, " Vejita is not my concern any longer. My only goals now are to defeat Kakarrotto and get

off of this planet. "

" It looks like I'll be fighting Gohan in the next round. " Piccolo said to Nail and Kami.

" Well good. You shouldn't be able to defeat Gohan with how powerful he's become. We'll simply battle and then go

home and forget about the prizes. " Kami said wisely.

" Heh, you really think I'll lose that easy, eh? " Piccolo chuckled, amused, " Kami, I was the one who taught him.

I'm Gohan's teacher. I know his strengths and weaknesses better than most of the people he's faught. "

" _"Pikkoro-san daisuke!",_ right? " Nail pointed out.

" Uh-huh. " the tall namekian smirked, " Gohan shouldn't be TOO difficult, though I admit he'll be a challange. It's

Goku and Vejitto who pose the biggest threat; at least where we currently stand. "

" ... " Goku sat there, confused as he fiddled with one of his wristbands.

" So, Kakarrotto. "

Goku looked up to see Vegeta standing there proudly.

" Wish me luck on my upcoming match, eh? "

" ▫GLOMP▫! "

" OOF! " the ouji yelped, his face flushing, " Ah..y--you know-- "

" I wish you lots of luck, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin smiled, " Oh Veggie...I have so many things to think on.. "

he groaned, confused.

" We--well, I'm sure whatever they are that you'll come to a conclusion you're happy with. " the ouji assured him.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Th..these are platonic things, you're thinking on, right? "

" Will you sleep with me again tonight Veggie? "

Vegeta's whole face went bright red for a second. He shook it off, " Of course I will. " he said, concerned,

:I'm not sleeping alone; especially not with Brolli around:

" Um, hey, Goku-san! " Chi-Chi popped up.

" Yes Onna? " Vegeta spoke instead, smirking at her while rubbing his hand through the back of Goku's hair on

purpose. The larger saiyajin started to purr from the rubbing.

" Hn. " she twitched at him for a moment, then turned back to Goku, " You know, its alright that you're hugging the

Ouji, but do you think you could move your left hand up a little higher? "

" Hmmm-? " Goku said, still dazed from the continued rubbing.

" What about his left hand? " Vegeta looked over his shoulder, " AHH-HAH! " he freaked out and grabbed Goku's left

hand off, " MY RUMP! MY ROYAL RUMP!"

" Heh-heh. " Chi-Chi chuckled.

" K--Kakarrotto didn't mean that! His hand just slipped! He was falling into a trance from the rubbing! He couldn't

see where it was going! It wasn't even touching the surface! More like hovering there! " Vegeta sputtered incessantly in a

panic.

" KAKARROTTO! " a voice boomed above them. Brolli stood there, shaking in anger while his tail desperately tried to

snap him out of it, " HOW DARE YOU! PERFORMING ACTS OF PEVERSION LIKE THAT ON-- "

" ▫SLAP▫! " his tail slapped him across the face.

" ... " Brolli glanced over at Kyohaku, who had a lame expression on her face.

" ... " Goku, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta all looked up at him, confused.

" I'm, I'm going back to my seat now. " the densetsu turned and walked away, " He'll pay for that once I battle him

though. I'll make sure he gets an extra splurge of pain for that one. " he muttered.

" What just happened? " Goku said, now utterly baffled.

" Perhaps I should get YOU a pair of gloves.. " Vegeta thought outloud.

" VEGGIE gloves e-specially for me? " Goku gushed, " That'd be NICE of you, Veggie! "

" Mmm-hmm. " the ouji nodded, " But not today since all of my extra gloves are back at Capsule Corp. INSTEAD, how

about I treat you to some of the delicious pastries in the food court! "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered as they wandered off towards the indoor resturants.

" Hn.. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, then glanced over at where Turles seemed to be sitting there, perhaps meditating,

:What IS he doing..? " she cocked an eyebrow, " Well, he's only a ssj1, at least that gives me some percentage of being

able to beat him. "

" Who? " Gohan walked up to her, still slightly damp and muddy.

" Turles. I'm fighting him two rounds from now. "

" Ooh..well, goodluck. " the demi-saiyajin said, feeling worried. He paused, " Wait, who's in the next round? "

" Brolli versus some random guy. But don't worry with the way the second half's set up, if I have to fight him it

won't be for a good 2 or 3 rounds after Turles. "

" That poor random guy... "

" I know. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Well, I better get some food on my stomach and warm up a bit before the match. Brolli's is going to be undoubtedly

quick which means I won't have as much time to practice as I'd like. " Chi-Chi nodded, then looked around, " Hey where'd

Videl go? "

" To meet up with her dad, and to check on Panera. I'm gonna get dried off some more and then head that way too. "

Gohan picked a glob of mud out of his hair and sweatdropped at it.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" READY? " the announcer exclaimed as Brolli and his opponent stood on the ring, which this time was shaped like a

large, single snow-topped mountain.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" HAAAAAAAAA! " Brolli's opponent rushed at him only to have Brolli boredly grab the man by the head and start

walking down the mountain.

" HEY! LET GO ▫PUNCH▫PUNCH▫KICK▫! COME ON MAN THAT'S NOT RIGHT! " he tried to pull his head out of the densetsu's

grasp only to have Brolli promptly drop his opponent out of the ring and onto the grass below.

" ...well, that was fast. " the announcer murmured to himself, " Fast and anticlimatic. " he pulled out his mike,

" BROLLI DENKITEKI WINS! "

Brolli sighed, then waved to the audiance and turned to the announcer, " How many more battles before I get to

fight Kakarrotto? "

" ...who? "

" "Son Goku". "

" Oh! Well, he's not in your half of the finals. The only way you would get to battle him is if you both make it

all the way to the final round of the finals. " the announcer explained.

Brolli slumped a bit, " Figures. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow...that's uh...that's certainly a unique arena. " Chi-Chi gawked as she stood before the arena on the 8th

island, " Is that LAVA? "

" Well I'm glad I'm not wearing any pants with my armor. " Turles observed, " You could easily get set on fire out

there. "

" Why would they even PICK what looks like an active volcano for one of their rings! "

" I suppose its dangerous and exciting. " Turles shrugged.

" You mean dangerous for us and exciting for them. " she flatly remarked.

" Precisely! "

Vegeta poked his head up over the large Budoukai board, " Say, do you think whichever one of them loses will be

sacrficed to the volcano out there? " he said, wagging his tail.

The announcer sweatdropped as he walked past Vegeta, " Nobody's getting sacrificed and the volcano is perfectly

under control. "

" ...oh. " the ouji slumped.

" Go Chi-chan! You can do it! " Goku cheered her on. Chi-Chi happily waved back at him.

" So, " Vegeta turned to Raditsu, " Which of these two evils should we be rooting for? "

" I have to fight whichever one of them wins this match. " Raditsu stated.

" ... " ▫

" And, if they beat ME, YOU'LL have to fight whichever of them wins the match against me. "

Vegeta's eyes widened.

Raditsu nodded.

" GO ONNA! " he pumped his fist in the air.

" WAAAH! " Chi-Chi fell over.

" YEAH! BEAT TURLES SO I DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT HIM! " Raditsu called out.

" Stupid Ouji. " Chi-Chi twitched, getting up, " He only wants me to win because he thinks he can beat me in battle.

WELL I'LL SHOW HIM! " she said loudly.

" That's it Onna! Build up that anger and take it out on that evil peasant! " Vegeta shouted back.

" He makes such an excellent cheerleader, doesn't he? " Turles chuckled, amused.

" He's two pom-pom's short of a squad if you ask me. " Chi-Chi muttered.

" No use bothering with Vegeta-san at the moment. Let's just get started! " the evil type-3 saiyajin stood in the

middle of the arena.

" Right. " Chi-Chi got into a defensive position:I'm not sure what to expect from him. The last time we fought

him was the first time he showed up; and he had all those minions keeping us busy..Goku-sa and the Ouji were the ones who

primarily battled this guy: " You know, as much as I'd enjoy you freaking the Ouji out in battle before such a huge

audiance, it doesn't mean I'm not going to try my hardest to win. "

" I'm well aware of that. " he smirked back, then glanced over at the other fighters by the doorway, " See you in

the next round, lackey! "

Raditsu visibly twitched, " BEAT HIM CHI-CHI! KNOCK HIM OUT KNOCK HIM OUT OF THE RING I DON'T CARE JUST KICK HIS

BUTT! " he semi-panicked.

" You only want me to beat him because you think YOU can beat ME! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" ... " Raditsu was quiet.

" It's not very wise of you to make such accusations, Onna. " Vegeta said, mock-deep-in-thought, " Perhaps we've

simply gained faith in your ability to defeat others in battle. "

" ▫FWOOSH▫ " Turles burst into ssj1.

Chi-Chi glanced over at him, then turned back to Vegeta with a lame expression on her face.

" Although if in the unlikely event that you DO lose to Turles, I'm sure Raditsu here is capable of defeating him

so that I don't have to do battle against our resident evil type-3 saiyajin peasant. "

" I for one am HAPPY that Veggie and Chi-chan are getting a-long! " Goku popped up, cheerful.

" See Onna? Even Kakay's excited. " the ouji snickered leaning over to rub the larger saiyajin's shoulders and

causing a medium-size purr to rip while Goku wagged his tail, " Just look how thrilled he is. "

Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed at the scene to her right. She turned back towards the ring and tilted her head slightly

to Vegeta's direction and said casually while smiling, " 11 inches. "

" ▫POW▫! " Vegeta's back hit the ground unconsious as a spray of blood exploded from one of his nostrils while he

fell, " Waaaaaaah-- "

" Veggie? VEGGIE what happened! " Goku gasped, looking down at the ouji.

" He--he fell as if he'd been hit! " Raditsu gawked, then sweatdropped at the nose-bleed, " I'm gonna go get some

tissues to clean him up.

" I'll fan Veggie and keep him cool while you do! " Goku called after him, whipping out a mini-motorized fan and

turning it on infront of the ouji's head.

" Heh-heh-heh. " Turles chuckled, powering back down to normal as the announcer approached them.

" Hey. " he waved to the two fighters, then turned to the audiance, " WELCOME TO SIXTH BATTLE OF THE FIRST ROUND!

SON CHI-CHI GYU-MAO VERSUS TURLES, ah.. " he looked down at a small index card in his hand, " NO LAST NAME GIVEN! "

" READY? "

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, still suspicious that Turles hadn't assumed any pose at all.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫! "

" GO! "

" HAAAAAAAA! " Chi-Chi ran at him, Turles standing there.

" ▫ZZEEO!▫ "

" ▫SMACK▫! " Chi-Chi slammed her hands together, catching Turles's palm sideways; his fingers--each with a small ki

ball at the tip--mere inches from her face, " Ah..ah...ERRR! " she swung a roundhouse kick at him while still holding the

palm in place. Turles leaned his fingers in together and caused a small explosion infront of her. Chi-Chi let go and

started to cough, wafting the smoke away.

" YAAAAAAAAAAAW! " a scream that sounded eerily like Goku's roared from behind her and the ground erupted. Chi-Chi

whipped around to see Turles had blown away a good chunk of the solid ground directly behind Chi-Chi; leaving a flow of

lava that rushed under the surface.

" You're pretty impressive, but I should let you know that dealing with volcanic eruptions isn't something alien to

me. My home was near-destroyed twice by one. The heat doesn't bother me. "

The large saiyajin only smirked, then burst into ssj, " KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

Chi-Chi flew at him, setting off a huge barrage of punches all of which were easily blocked by Turles. She swung

another punch, this one higher, only to have him tilt his head to the left, dodging it. She flipped up and kneed him in the

chin. Turles grabbed her leg while the hit was passing him and chucked Chi-Chi downward towards the ring.

" WAAAHHHHH! " Chi-Chi caught herself a foot or so above the volacano's peak, " ▫WHEW▫! " she let out a huge sigh

of relief:He's strong, but he's got a long way to go before he reaches Goku-san's level. It's like...it's like I'm

fighting Goku-san, but there's a bunch of Ouji-fighting-tactics thrown into his style.: Chi-Chi looked up to see Turles was

no longer where he'd been when he'd thrown her:Like THAT one: she hovered past the volcano's peak and slid down the side

of the volcano:I'm going to have to be sneaky here or else he'll beat me: Chi-Chi took one of her shoes off and placed

it so that it peeked out slightly from behind the volcano. She held onto the remaining shoe and made her way back around

the volcano only to see nearly everything surrounding it had been blown away into a single lava pool. Chi-Chi paled and

backed up:Forget it, I'm going to need that other shoe. " she put the one she had brought with her on, then rushed back

around only to screech to a halt.

" Hmmhmmhm..hmhmhmmmhmmhmmm... " Turles hummed happily as he tossed the shoe up into he air and caught it ontop of

one of his fingers, spinning it around like a basketball, " Looking for this? "

" AARRGGH! " Chi-Chi lundged at him, knocking Turles over and sending her shoe flying toe-first into the lava where

it quickly sank, " NO! MY SHOE! "

Turles sat up and sweatdropped, " I WAS going to hand it over to you, ya know. "

" Hn. " she glowered back at him.

" Fine. " Turles shrugged and strode out into the lava, his boots completely unfazed by the scolding hot substance

surrounding them. He picked up what was left of the shoe, " OI! KAKARROTTO! " he tossed it to him.

Goku caught the half a shoe, " Haha! "

Chi-Chi sighed and threw her other shoe to Goku as well, who caught this one with his tail, his other hand busy

fanning the still-unconsious Vegeta.

Turles struck his arms out and his ki aura started to glow brightly around him, " NNNNAAAAAAGH! "

" ▫POP▫ ▫POP▫ ▫POP▫ ▫POP▫! " several germs flew off him and expanded into four Turles-sized germs.

" HAAA! "

" HAAA! "

" HAAA! "

" HAAA! " they all flew at Chi-Chi at once. She started jumping from small chunk of rock to small chunk of rock,

blocking their punches as kicks. A bright ball of orange light appeared overhead.

" Akkei-ken! " he let loose the blast, which sent Chi-Chi sprialing off into the air and landing directly beside the

doorway where the other fighters stood. Turles's germs resized back to normal and hopped back onto him as he landed on the

side of the volcano.

" Fist of the Evil Scheme? " Raditsu sweatdropped at the attack name.

" Chi-chan! " Goku rushed over to her.

" OUT OF BOUNDS **AND** KO'D! TURLES WINS! " the announcer motioned to Turles, who waved to the audiance just as the

volcano exploded behind him and the announcer.

They both turned around.

" AAAH! RUN! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HURRY! " the announcer shouted in panic, rushing out of the ring. Turles

ran off as well while the audiance quickly dispersed.

Goku picked up the unconsious Chi-Chi and Vegeta and made a mad dash for the exit.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, that is the end of Budoukai Island 5. " Vejitto said as he and the others watched from the shore of Budoukai

Island 6 while lava covered the previous island; everyone successfully evacuated.

" Waaaah-- " Vegeta sat, now consious but still very dizzy, on Goku's lap while continuing to be fanned.

" There there Veggie. " the larger saiyajin said warmly, rubbing him.

" I can't believe I lost. " Chi-Chi groaned.

" I can't believe you lost. " Raditsu groaned.

" She LOST! " Vegeta bolted to attention, " How could you lose! "

" He's sneaky alright? " she sighed, " That and its really hard for me visually to battle someone who looks so much

like Goku-san and be serious about it! "

" He does have the kaka-factor going for him in terms of appearance... " Vegeta nodded, " But his hair's a different

tint and he has tan! "

" Still... "

" Certainly was an interesting battle. " Turles acknowledged.

" I never really thought of using my germs in a fight like that. " Goku said, surprised.

" Germs are very useful, Kakarrotto. They save the energy you lose when performing the split-form technique, however

they're only slightly more reliable than say, kamikaze ghosts. It's both a win and lose situation; depends on how much you

plan to rely on them in the fight. "

" Ahhh...I am learning new things EVERYday! " the other type-3 saiyajin chirped.

" Just as long as those things aren't of a non-platonic nature! " Vegeta piped in.

" ... " Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie why would I want to learn non-platonic things? "

Turles whipped something out from behind him, " Allow me to show you why using this simple chart. "

" AAH! " Vegeta freaked out and instantly blasted a large hole through the chart before Goku could see what was on

it, " Don't show him that! It'll give him subconsious ideas that he'll dream about and might possibly enjoy in said dreams

and would then want to try out in real life and I'm not letting you corrupt Kakarrotto's pure and innocent mind! "

" You're quite naive yourself, Vegeta-san. " Turles chuckled, amused. Goku started looking around in random

directions, " It's rather foolish to assume Kakarrotto doesn't have sexual thoughts and desires just because you're afraid

you'd have a starring role in his fantasys. "

" KAKARROTTO DOES **NOT** HAVE SEXUAL FANTASYS! " Vegeta snapped at him, his face going red.

Goku tilted his head slightly and blinked.

" You don't KNOW that. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

The larger saiyajin reached over and hugged the ouji tightly, " :) "

" See? A hug. One of the more platonic forms of expression platonic physical affection for someone you care deeply

for...platonically. "

" Hahaha! " Goku laughed content, " Veggie's so extra-warm from the sun! Like a heated pillow! "

" Heh, "pillow". " Turles smirked.

Vegeta folded his arms, " You read to much into things. "

" You read too much around them. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" MATCH 7 IS ABOUT TO BEGIN IN 20 MINUTES! WILL ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA ON ISLAND 6! "

" Well, that's me. " Raditsu stretched his arms, " Me and one of the other random fighters. "

" You'll do fine. " Vegeta smiled, " I have great confidence in you and your ability to go ssj2. "

" Wow, thanks Vegeta. "

" However I have greater confidence in my ability to go ssj3! See you round 2! "

" ... " Raditsu sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫POW▫! " Random guy 2 slammed into the concrete wall that stood just before the audiance seats began, " OOFH! " he

groaned as he slid down and hit the floor.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " I think I hit him a little too hard. "

" RADITSU KOI WINS! TWO MORE MATCHES TO GO FOLKS AND THEN WE'RE OFF TO THE SEMI-FINALS! " the announcer said into

his microphone and the crowd exploded with excitement.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered as he stood opposite random guy 3. The ouji and had an evil grin on his

face and random guy 3.

" READY? "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " the ouji burst into ssj3 and rushed at his opponent who let out a scream of shock and horror. Vegeta

launched a single punch that sent the man flying off into the air wailing.

" OUT OF BOUNDS! VEGETA OUJISAMA WINS! "

" HAH! " Vegeta pointed in defiance at Turles and Brolli.

" Darnit Ouji that was completely uncalled for. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, now in the audiance alongside the chibis,

Bulma, Mirai, Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and Videl--who now had baby Pan with her, " And why does the demi-Ouji get to stay back

there with the rest of them! He LOST already! "

Juuhachigou shook her head in dismay and annoyance at Vegeta.

" Man, why couldn't I have been put up against some random person. I had to get PICCOLO right off the bat! " Kuririn

exclaimed.

" Heh-heh-heh. " a voice chuckled from a few seats away.

Kuririn glanced over and squinted his eyes at the figure, then turned back to the Bulma and whispered, " Say Bulma,

tell me if I'm wrong, but is that another namekian over there on the end of the row? "

" Well, he is wearing a hood so its kind of hard to tell, but... " Bulma looked over at him, " I think so. "

" ▫FWIP▫PA▫FWIP▫PA▫FWIP▫PA▫ " a helicopter carrying Vegeta's now unconsious ex-opponent flew down just outside the

arena to drop him off.

Vegeta proudly strode out of the ring, puffing his chest out in an attempt to appear even more semeish.

" You know Vegeta-san, you can pretend to appear as semeish as you want, but how you appear in public doesn't

necessarily secure any positions in the bedroom. " Turles said wisely.

" Quiet you. " Vegeta said bluntly, then turned to Goku and the fusions, " So, Kakarrotto, " he puffed his chest out

even more, " What did you think of my brilliant victory out there? "

" It's not very nice to throw people thousands of feet into the air who do not even have power levels 3 digits long,

Veggie, they could get ser-iously injured. " Goku frowned, worried.

Vegeta slumped forward and fwooshed back into normal form.

The larger saiyajin smiled and gave him a hug, " But I'm sure you didn't mean to do that on purpose; you were just

excited about being able to fight in the arena, right Veggie? "

" Right! " Vegeta said quickly.

" Right. " Goku hugged tighter, then whispered anxiously to him, " If you try really hard in the next two rounds,

and if I try really hard in the next two rounds, we'll get to battle one another in the finals! "

The little ouji tried to keep from grinning with glee.

" You do your best, right Veggie? "

Vegeta nodded.

" And I'll do my best. So we should save our ssj3 forms only if we really really need it. "

" Hai! "

" I will do my best too! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air.

" And I will cheer Jitto on since Kaasan beat me already! " Gogeta pumped the opposite fist in the air.

Turles snickered at them from across the room, " Such a happy family scene. "

" Hn. " Brolli sat nearby with his eyes closed in meditation.

" I didn't know HE meditates. " Yamcha blinked, surprised.

Brolli opened one eye, " I don't. "

" GAH! " Yamcha bounced back, " Man, I'm glad I'm not fighting HIM in the next match. " he grinned.

" ... " Tenshinhan sweatdropped.

" N--not that YOU aren't a challange. "

" Uh-huh." Tenshinhan said lamely.

" MATCH 9..nine, I think, yes. MATCH NINE WILL BEGIN IN 25 MINUTES ON ISLAND 2! " the announcer's voice said over the

PA system.

" This should be fun. " Yamcha smirked, " I haven't battled in a tournament in a long while. "

" Neither of us have. " Tenshinhan said, in actual meditation.

Goku walked up to them, " I would like to wish both of you goodluck in your match! "

" Aw, thanks Goku. " Yamcha grinned.

Vegeta poked out from behind Goku, " And whichever of you lucky two win, gets to fight ME in Round 2. " he smirked

wickedly.

Yamcha turned a pale green, " Joy... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE'RE FINALLY OFF TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND! " the announcer motioned to them.

The audiance cheered.

" This match will decide the groups for the semi-finals, who will decide the groups for the demi-finals, who will

decide the groups for THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SPARKING TOURNAMENT! "

The cheers grew louder. Yamcha and Tenshinhan left the building and headed out towards the ring, who's outer edges

were shaped using sidewalk. In the middle of the ring was a large, pool-like area.

" Water, huh. " Yamcha commented, " At least its not a volcano. " he walked onto one end of the sidewalk. Tenshinhan

headed for the opposite side.

" READY? "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫! "

" GO! "

" HAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAA! " Yamcha and Tenshinhan flew up in the air at each other. Yamcha swung at Tenshinhan, who dodged and made

his hands into a single fist which he slammed Yamcha downward with. Yamcha caught himself before he could hit the water and

outstretched one of his arms, creating a kiai that sent not only a blast of wind but a huge wave as well towards Tenshinhan.

Tenshinhan quickly assumed a meditation pose, his eyes closed. He opened his third eye and froze path of the water in mid-air

The water fell back to the pool, going through Yamcha as it did so. Tenshinhan opened all three eyes in confusion, then

gritted his teeth and turned around only to have Yamcha send a hard kick to his back, catapaulting them both downward.

" Err.. " Tenshinhan growled, then sprouted an extra pair of arms from his back and grabbed Yamcha's legs from

behind just as they entered the water, throwing him down deeper into the pool.

Yamcha disguarded his weighted wristbands and swam back up towards Tenshinhan, but not close enough so that he

could be seen. He lifted his arms into the air and began to spin them around until he created a semi-powerful whirlpool.

Yamcha blasted towards Tenshinhan and hit him with the whirlpool, causing the other fighter to slam back-first into the wall

of the pool. Tenshinhan grabbed it with both arms and successfully threw the whirlpool upward, causing a small explosion of

water. He started to swim at Yamcha but found it hard to swim using four arms. He started to suck the extra pair back into

his back. Yamcha let loose a kamehameha as Tenshinhan was doing so. He barely dodged it as he continued to suck the arms

back in only to have the blast turn around and hit him from above. Tenshinhan gasped from shock as it threw him down to the

bottom of the pool.

" ... " Yamcha hovered there in the water for a few seconds, then noticed Tenshinhan hadn't moved. He swam downwards

and picked his opponent up, swimming back to the surface. He let out a big gasp for air as soon as he breeched the water and

dropped Tenshinhan onto the concrete while he himself climbed out of the pool.

" GASP! " Tenshinhan suddenly gasped, then coughed up a large amount of water before passing out.

Yamcha stared at him for a second, then poked Tenshinhan in the side, " Did I..win? "

" Well he's unconsious, so I'd say yes. You did. " the announcer popped up from beside the two fighters.

" YES! " Yamcha pumped his fists in the air, " I DID IT! I FINALLY MADE IT PAST THE FIRST ROUND OF THE FINALS! I've

never done that before! I've tried it three times in a row but Roshi, Tenshinhan, and Kami all beat me; BUT NOT THIS TIME! "

he grinned in victory, then faultered slightly, realizing he'd be fighting Vegeta in the next round, " Ah, but HEY! That's

next round! Right now I'm going to relish my victory! "

Tenshinhan coughed some more. An additional splat of water fell out of his mouth as his breathing returned to normal.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" It's oh-kay Tenshinhan, you tried your best. " Launch said, trying to cheer him up as the group headed back to

the hotel.

" Gasping while underwater was what cost me the battle. My mouth and lungs filled with water while Yamcha was still

holding his breath. " he lamented.

" Hey, don't feel too bad. I mean, you've made it all the way to the demi-finals of the Budoukais twice and WON one

of them. " Yamcha pointed out.

" True. "

" Besides this is a completely different competition, Tenshinhan. " Chaoutzu chimed in, " You wouldn't have known

about the water ahead of time. "

" I wish you lots of luck in the next round, Yamcha-san! " Puar said happily, floating alongside him.

" Thanks. " Yamcha smiled, " I'm gonna need it. I'm up against VEGETA. "

" Ehhh...LOTS OF LOTS OF GOODLUCK, YAMCHA-SAN! " Puar said determindly and nervous at the same time.

" So, there's a day between the first and second rounds; the second and third rounds take place on the same day,

and then another day and finally the final match. " Chi-Chi flipped through the pages of the Sparking Guide.

" I brought my plane so I can give everyone a ride home. "

" You mean those of us who lost a ride home. " Kuririn sulked.

" Hey! If Onna's going home that means I get to stay alone with Kakay all night, huh? " Vegeta said teasingly.

Chi-Chi froze, " Well, fine then. Just don't call me when you wake up naked and disoriented at 7am. " she smirked.

" Do I have to go home? " Gogeta pouted.

" Well, technically your free hotel stay is only for as long as you're still in the tournament. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Don't worry Goggie! You can stow-a-way in my room! " Vejitto said happily.

" YAY! " Gogeta cheered.

" ... " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on Bulma's head.

" So let's see, all the chibis, Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and Tenshinhan are going home. " Turles rattled off, " That

leaves Kakarrotto, the fusions, Piccolo, Gohan, Brolli, Vegeta-san, my lackey, Yamcha, and I. "

" Wow, I'm the ONLY human who made it past the first round. " Yamcha murmured, " COOL! "

" Unexpected is more like it. " Juuhachigou sighed.

" Goodluck battling Vegeta is all I can say. " Kuririn whispered to him.

" Ah hahahaha. " Yamcha laughed nervously, " Yeah; I don't think I really have a chance there; but maybe if I think

up a strategy I might be able to at least last in the ring with him longer than the first punch. "

" Heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered, proud of himself.

" I'll see you tommorow, Goku-sa. " Chi-Chi said, hugging the large saiyajin before turning to head to where the

plane was.

" Yes, goodbye Onna! FAREWELL! " Vegeta waved overdramatically, grabbing Goku with one arm and hugging the peasant

against his side.

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him lamely, a sweatdrop on the side of her head. She turned to Gohan, Yamcha, and Raditsu,

" Watch him for me, will ya? "

" S-sure Kaasan. " Gohan sweatdropped back at her.

She turned around once again and jogged after the others, conversing with them once she caught up.

Vegeta smiled contently, then paused when he heard Goku purring and quickly realized he was still hugging onto the

larger saiyajin's arm. The ouji quickly let go and folded his arms instead, his cheeks flushed red, " Well, 3 or so more

rounds left to go, hai Kakarrotto? "

" Yup! And if we both work really hard we get to fight each other in the final match! " Goku chimed in.

Brolli cracked his knuckles behind them.

Goku instantly burst into ssj and the fur stood up on his tail. He glanced over his shoulder growling at the

densetsu.

" AAUGH! WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! " Vegeta snapped at Brolli, " You're going to screw up Kakarrotto's reflexes if you

keep trying to upset him like that! "

" You should both be on your guard. " Brolli said, walking past them, " There's no need for YOU to worry too much,

Vejita. If I do have to fight you, which I sincerely hope I do not, I'll simply pick you up and drop you out of the ring like

I did with my previous opponent. " he shrugged it off and continued back towards the hotel.

" Grrrrr.. " Goku growled louder and grabbed the little ouji tightly.

" EEP! " Vegeta's whole face went red.

" Um, hey, Goku? You oh-kay man? " Yamcha walked infront of him, uncertain.

" I dislike the Big Meanie, Yamcha. I dislike him for kidnapping Veggie and hurting us all when we tried to save

Veggie from him. " he powered back down, " He even mind-controlled Veggie for a while did you know that? "

Yamcha looked over at Vegeta for a moment, then back at Goku, " No..not, " he looked back at Vegeta, " I mean, you

were possessed at one point but Bulma said even with that you weren't **controlled**... "

" It was more like a temporary brain-washing. " the ouji mumbled, " I don't want to talk about it.

" It was an evil headband of ukeness. " Gogeta loomed in a scary manner, " WoooOOooo- "

" Are you sure you're still allowed to stay overnight considering you lost. " Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

" ... " Gogeta was silent.

" And who is that who's been following **you** a-round, Piccolo? " Vejitto pointed to the hooded figure who was

identical to Piccolo in height.

" ... " Piccolo was silent.

" NOW I'm curious. " Vegeta strode up to the hooded figure, " So, who have we here? Kami? Nail? Perhaps Dende has

reached namekian adulthood and is shy of his sudden growth spurt. "

The figure snapped his fingers and a huge fish suddenly appeared a foot above Vegeta, dropping down and smushing

the ouji against the sidewalk.

" Oww. " Vegeta said flatly as the figure and Piccolo continued to walk by.

" Veggie are you oh-kay? " Goku and the fusions rushed over to him.

Vejitto and Gogeta picked the fish up off him.

" DINNER! " Gogeta cheered, patting the fish.

The ouji struggled to his feet, " Sometimes I wonder... " he dusted himself off, " Hm, that isn't that bad-looking

of a fish. " Vegeta observed the snack, " It shall make a meal for the four of us! "

" But, Veggie where are you going to find the utencils to cook the big fish? " Goku asked.

The ouji grinned broadly, " Oh don't you worry about THAT... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And now we EAT! " Vegeta whipped the top off the dish to expose an amazingly well-crafted fish dinner.

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered and the fusions applauded the little ouji.

The four saiyajins instantly dug into the fish.

" Mommy this is delicious! " Vejitto wagged his tail, " But how did you get the hotel's resturant's cooks to let

you use their tools and ovens? "

" ... " the ouji sat there innocently, then smirked, " Oh, I have my ways. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫ Hello? " Gohan knocked on the door to the resturant's kitchen, having stood before the front desk

waiting for someone to come out for almost an hour, " Hello--WHAT IN THE? " he opened the door only to have several

tied-up cooks tumble out; two waiters and another cook were tied up and laying in random spots on the kitchen floor.

Gohan sweatdropped, " And yet the sad thing is I know who probably did this... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Yup! I'm such a polite, friendly saiyajin! " the ouji grinned.

" Veggie's my favorite! " Goku said through a mouthful of fish.

" ▫DING-DONG▫. "

" Quick Goggie! Hide! " Vejitto exclaimed. Gogeta zipped under the table, then poked his arm out and grabbed a chunk

of fish before dragging it back underneath.

" Baka doorbell, interupting my favorite peasant about to launch an ego-boosting lump of praise upon me. " Vegeta

grumbled, opening the door, " Yes. "

" ... " Raditsu stood there, looking annoyed.

" Ah, Raditsu. I see..you're looking...ah, slightly irked for some reason or another? "

" HI! " Turles bounced out from behind Raditsu.

" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, grabbed Raditsu by the arm, yanked him into the room and then shut the door, triple-locking

it, grabbing a nearby sofa, and pressing said sofa up against the door. Vegeta flopped onto the sofa's seatcushion and wiped

the sweat from his forehead, " ▫WHEW!▫ "

" Niichan hello! " Goku waved to Raditsu, " Come join us in enjoying Veggie's de-licious feast of FISH! "

" I can't believe you forgot about me like that. " Raditsu sweatdropped at Vegeta.

" Ooh...I did, didn't I? " Vegeta paused, thinking back, " Ah well, my mistake. Brolli threw me completely off there

and--hey how come you didn't come to help rescue me from the giant fish? " he pouted.

" You're a ssj3. I'm a ssj2. Technically you should've been able to easily lift the fish off of you by yourself. "

" Harsh. "

" What's harsh is you hiding out with Kakarrotto and your sons and leaving me to fend for myself against Turles. I

don't think he knew where you four went off to either so he started following ME around! " Raditsu exclaimed.

Vegeta gave him a thumbs-up, " Don't worry Raditsu! He's only a ssj1! You can take him! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" We're talking about the battle tommorow, right? "

" RIGHT! " the ouji said proudly, " If you want, for added confidence I can loan you a cape. " he whipped out a

spare royal red cape.

Raditsu took it from him and put it on. The cape ended just above his navel, " ... "

Vegeta nodded confidently.

" Heeheeheehee. " Goku tried to stiffle his giggles.

" It looks like a washcloth on you, Uncle Ditsu. " Vejitto laughed.

Raditsu handed the cape back to Vegeta, who put it on himself. The cape fit the little ouji perfectly.

" I envy your semetastical figure. " Vegeta said plainly.

" Um, thanks? "

The ouji strode back to his seat and Raditsu sat down where Gogeta had been seated.

" Is it oh-kay for me to come back out now? "

" Huh! " Raditsu lifted the side of the tablecloth to reveal the dance fusion sitting there in the middle of the

floor beneath the table, " Gogeta what are you doing down there? "

" Hiding from anybody who could poss-ibly notice that I should not still be sleeping over at the hotel since I lost

my match and throw me out. " he replied.

" Oh. "

" It's safe Goggie, no need to fear! " Goku poked his own head under and Gogeta got out. He grabbed another seat

and pulled it up to the table. The five saiyajin went back to eating.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Perhaps I should disguise myself somehow.. " Piccolo Sr contemplated while Piccolo Jr meditated a foot above the

floor, " That short man almost discovered my identity. "

" I wouldn't worry about Vegeta. Very few of us take him seriously anymore. " Jr replied.

" He's crazy you're saying? "

" Paranoid, ukephobic, egotistical..he's got more than his share of mental and emotional problems. "

" Well at least it wasn't Son Goku who caught onto me then. " Sr took his hood down, " Our plans surely would've

been blown then. "

" Indeed. In the eyes of the other Z senshi, Goku's the polar opposite; they'd believe him in an instant about you

escaping back onto Earth. " the younger namekian pointed out.

" I'm lucky then. "

" Very. "

" ...I've been toying with the idea of possessing one of the audiance members so I could come back to the tournament

safely tommorow, but now that I know this, I see no need for it. " he smirked, " It's only an inconvenience to possess one

of them anyway; as their family or friends would undoubtedly come looking for whomever I chose. "

" ... " Jr closed his eyes again and began to glow a green aura around him as he levitated further into the air.

" Any qualms about battling your pupil? "

" Not really. I'm curious as to how much Gohan's been training since Buu. I have a feeling he's let himself go again;

but even so his power is well above my current capabilities. " Piccolo Jr explained, " He's a softy at heart, and I'm well

aware of all of his weaknesses in battle due to the fact that I've helped him try to hone his abilities past that. He will

be a challange though, no mistake about that. "

" I suggest you continue to meditate for no longer than 2 additional hours then. It's difficult to get a good night's

rest with your mind cluttered. " Sr advised, climbing onto the bed on the left side of the room, leaving Piccolo Jr the one

on the right.

Jr opened one eye, then closed it again, " Of course. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... " Goku lay there on his stomach staring at the headboard of the bed. He'd been shifting around under the

sheets for at least 3 hours now, unable to get comfortable, " Veggie? "

" ... " ▫

" Veggie I know you are still awake, its not even 11 yet. "

The ouji sleepily glanced over his shoulder, " Kakarrotto what are you doing up, you need sleep or else you'll be

off-guard and you don't want Vejitto to beat you tommorow do you? "

" I'm worried about you fighting the Big Meanie. "

" Hm? "

" He is sure to easily beat everyone else he encounters until the final round of his block. And if you beat Yamcha

and Turles or Niichan then that'll be YOU he'll be fighting and I don't know how I'll be able to just stand there watching

you fight the Big Meanie and not be able to do anything to help you. " he clutched his pillow and edged closer to the ouji

from behind, " I would never be able to for-give myself is something terrible happened to my Veggie tommorow. "

Vegeta smiled tiredly, " No need for you to worry about that Kakarrotto. I'm great and powerful, remember? "

Goku grabbed one of the ouji's arms and held it up, then pressed his own arm against it for comparision. The smaller

saiyajin stared at it for a moment, then burst into ssj2, causing his muscles to instantly swell up to the same size as

Goku's.

The larger saiyajin let go and hugged Vegeta tightly from behind. The tired ouji fell back into normal from and

let out a yelp, " He does not care a-bout you anymore Veggie, I'm afraid that when he battles you, h--he'll kill you just to

make me mad! "

Vegeta froze at the prospect.

" The Big Meanie does not luv you anymore, and that means you do not have the insurance that he will let you off

easy. He's mad that you're my Veggie. What if he tries to kill you so neither of us has a Veggie. "

The urge to squirm out of Goku's hug completely stopped and Vegeta just lay for for a while, quiet.

" But, " the ouji finally spoke up, " it's against the rules to kill your opponent. He'd be disqualified and I know

he wouldn't go through the trouble of entering this tournament unless he wanted to beat you in a battle before all of your

family, friends, and fans. "

" ...I dunno. " Goku said, plopping his head onto the ouji's shoulder, " I just worry about Veggie, that's all.. "

" I can't blame you after that kidnapping incident. " Vegeta shook his head in agreement, " I don't want anything

bad happening to you either. "

The larger saiyajin smiled, " Yeah, if something bad happened to me then I would never get the chance to tell you

everything I want to say. " he lifted his head to ontop of the ouji's.

Vegeta looked up at him, " What do you want to say? "

" Zzzzz...Zzzzzzz.. "

" Hn. " a vein bulged on the ouji's forehead, " Fine. Be that way. " he closed his eyes and began to drift off to

sleep.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow. " was all Raditsu could seem to say on the topic as he, Vejitto, and Gogeta stood before the bed Goku and

Vegeta were laying fast asleep in.

" Mommy looks so happy! " Vejitto chirped.

" Yet to me this all seems so wrong. " Gogeta blinked, " Now if you were to switch their positions AROUND... "

" I'm sure its not how it looks. " Raditsu said, " I mean, its probably one of those coinciences that they're in

a seemingly...ah, awkward position. "

" OR perhaps something happened last night that we weren't fully aware of. "

" AHH! " Raditsu nearly jumped. Turles had popped up from behind the trio.

The evil type-3 saiyajin frowned, " Sadly I doubt it; I'm sure there would've been if not loud noises and purrs then

quite a few jumps in Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san's ki's. "

" Good. I'm glad we're in agreement then. " Raditsu nodded, frazzled by the other saiyajin's sudden appearance.

" It's gonna be fun battling YOU today! " Turles grinned.

" Please don't remind me. "

" So! " Turles turned his attention back to all three of them, " How shall we wake the slumbering koibitos? "

" They're not koibitos they're platonic..um...friends. " Raditsu tried to think of the word.

" Buddies? " Gogeta chimed in.

" Do they even use "buddies" anymore? " Vejitto asked.

" No, I haven't heard that one in a while. " Raditsu pointed out, then narrowed his eyes, " Actually they stopped

using it around the time TURLES first showed up. "

" Aren't I lucky? " he grinned wickedly.

" But if they're not buddies, and if they're not koibitos which we KNOW they are not, then...what are they? "

" They're are Toussan and Mommy and that's all we need to know! " Vejitto smiled.

" YEAH! " Gogeta happily agreed.

" Well, better wake Kakarrotto up first and see if he can pull himself off without waking Vegeta. It'll be safer

for all of us that way. " Raditsu headed over to the bed and started to tap Goku on the shoulder, " Kakarrotto? Hey,

Kakarrotto? "

" Hm. " Goku shifted and just clutched Vegeta closer.

" ...that's, nice. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto. Ototochan, wake up. "

" Huh? " Goku opened his eyes, then realized where he was, " Wow, long Veggiehug. " he wagged his tail, " Oh! Hi

niichan! Goodmorning! " he chirped over at Raditsu.

" Goodmorning. " the largest saiyajin in the group replied, " Say, do you think you could get out of there without

waking Vegeta up? "

Goku moved a bit, " I think I'm stuck. "

" Stuck! "

Turles bit his tongue, trying his hardest to avoid making a remark.

" Yeah, Veggie's got my arms and I think my right leg's fallen asleep. I normally sleep all over the bed to avoid

my limbs falling asleep too... " he trailed off.

Raditsu sighed, " Well, try pulling at least one of your hands free. "

" I can't do that, it'll wake Veggie up and it is three whole hours be-fore he normally gets up. " Goku whispered to

him.

" What were you going to do when you got up by yourself then? Lay there for two hours until Vegeta woke up? "

" Yes. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You know I really start to wonder about the legitimacy of Turles's claims when ya do stuff like this, Kakarrotto. "

Raditsu scratched the back of his head.

" Come to the Evil Side, Lackey! It's FUN! "

" I'll pretend I didn't hear that. " Raditsu said flatly.

Goku paused, " I, I could try to wake Veggie up, but its really hard and even if I do waking Veggie up too early

makes him cranky and easily a-roused. "

" ...I really, really wonder sometimes. " Raditsu trailed off, confused.

" Veggie. " Goku turned to lightly poke the little ouji, " Veggie wanna wakeup? I know its early but that's oh-kay

cuz if you are too sleepy to do certain things like getting breakfast ready and changing into your training outfit I can do

it for you cuz you're my favorite! "

Vegeta mumbled something, disconnected, then pulled the covers up over his head.

" ... " Goku sweatdropped. He glanced over his shoulder at the others, " I think it would be better if we were to

just let Veggie sleep his normal number of hours instead. I don't really wanna leave him alone in his bed with the Big Meanie

hanging around the same hotel anyways. " he turned back to the little ouji, concerned.

" Alright. " Raditsu shrugged, " The fusions and I are gonna go have breakfast, there's this Pancake and Waffle Hut

across the street. We'll be there. "

" Thank you niichan! " Goku piped up, " We'll see you in a few hours. "

" Take your time, the next round doesn't start til 1pm; after LUNCH. "

" WOW! We get to have TWO full meals on our stomachs for each of the next two rounds? How lucky! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Goku, Raditsu, and the fusions looked over at Turles.

" Where are you going to-- "

" --I'll be around. " Turles smirked, heading for the door.

" Kakarrotto, I'll be honest with you, he sorta scares me. " Raditsu said bluntly once Turles had left.

" I don't think he's scary, niichan. " Goku said innocently, " And--well, Veggie does, but not me. "

Raditsu sighed, rubbing his temples, " Uh-huh. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW! " Goku said in awe as he and Vejitto stood ontop of the ring, which was levitating 10 feet in the air.

" You know, you would think this being the second round we'd have a fancier ring. " Vejitto blinked, confused.

" Oh, its fancier alright. " the announcer smiled, walking up to them and taking out a remote. He pressed a large

red button on it and the ring began to spin-flip as if it were a tire, " Once your match starts the ring will begin to flip.

Each flip will occur at a faster revolution until either one of you has defeated the other OR one of you has been flung off

the ring. "

" COOL! " both saiyajin gushed excitedly at once.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and rubbed part of his back. For some reason his entire back half had been tingly

ever since he woke up; and it was uncomfortable and disarming. "

" Look! It's Goku-san's match! " Chi-Chi, who was using a pair of binoculars, exclaimed.

" Really? " Bulma, who was wearing Raditsu's old scouter that she had recently fixed, closed her non-scouter-covered

eye and pressed a button to zoom in on the action, " That's an interesting ring.. "

" Goku-sa can beat that demi-Ouji though. I know he can! " Chi-Chi said confidently.

" It doesn't matter to me, as long as Toussan wins the finals! " Bura chimed in.

" GO TOUSSAN! " Goten cheered.

Goku and Vejitto stepped up onto the ring, which was now stationary once again. The announcer made a running leap

for the ring and just managed to grab hold of the edge. He tried to climb up and Goku helped him to his feet.

" Thanks Goku. " he gave him a thumbs up, then turned on his mic, " WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY! HOW'D YOU ENJOY THE

FIRST ROUND OF THE SPARKING TOURNAMENT? "

The crowd erupted into cheers.

" WELL THEN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR ROUND TWO! " he made his way off the platform as

it began to spin, " READY? "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

Goku and Vejitto both assumed their positions, unaffected by the swaying ring.

" GO! "

" HAAAA! " Goku and Vejitto ran towards each other, the promptly dodged and ran over the side of the ring and

underneath it while it continued to spin. They burst into ssj and ran faster until the ring itself appeared as a huge blur.

The two saiyajin exchanged punches while they paced backwards and around the ring.

" HAH! " Vejitto grabbed Goku's fists and the two of them began to struggle as they stood on the flipping ring.

" Errr.. "

" Errr.. "

They burst into ssj2 and Goku flung the fusion over his head and onto the other side of the ring. Vejitto screeched

to a halt as he balanced on the thin side using one foot. Just as the ring reached its halfway flip he lept off and directly

down at Goku, knocking them both off the platform.

" WAAH! " Goku grabbed ahold of part of the platform as they fell, then pulled himself back up onto it again.

Vejitto hung tightly onto the opposite side of the platform. The two slowly made their way to peek around each

other's side. Goku peeked around to see Vejitto not there. He blinked only to have a ki blast hit him from behind.

" ARGH! " he whipped around and sent a kick to Vejitto's side, knocking him off. Vejitto quickly shot a ki blast

around his foot, gluing his boot against the plaform.

" Hee- "

Goku grabbed the side of the plaform, then burst into ssj3. Vejitto watched him cautiously, then let out a gasp as

Goku slammed a force down on the ring, causing them to come crashing down with the ring on its side. Vejitto's body smacked

against the dirt below. Goku sat on the thin side of the tipped ring, grinning.

" Owww, Toussan-- "

" --OUT OF BOUNDS! SON GOKU WINS! "

" HUH! " Vejitto blinked in shock. He looked over to see he was indeed on the ground and sulked, " Ohhh. Well at

least I tried my best. Congradulations Toussan! " he chirped, shaking Goku's hand.

" Thank you Jitto! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Wanna help me unglue my boot from the ring? "

" Sure! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" It is a shame I didn't bring a backup pair of boots. " Vejitto sweatdropped as he held his boot, a chunk of the

ring still attached to it, in the air.

" Think of it this way Jitto, now you not only have a boot, but you have a souvenir! " Gogeta pointed out.

" Yeah! " the portara fusion wagged his tail.

" NEXT UP! PICCOLO DAIMAO JR VS SON GOHAN! " the announcer exclaimed. The two fusions turned their attention back

to the ring from the doorway. Piccolo and Gohan approached the ring, or at least where the ring should be.

" ...uh... " Gohan looked around, confused.

" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING! " Piccolo exclaimed.

The demi-saiyajin instantly turned to see Piccolo gawking at the ring, which consisted of only four ring-blocks.

" Ah hahaha, well its a good thing we can fly then, huh? " Gohan laughed nervously.

" Yeah... " Piccolo dryly replied, still slightly displeased with the ring. He turned to the announcer, " Who's

idea was this? "

The announcer shrugged, " I dunno. I'm the referee not the ring designer. "

" Glad I didn't get THAT ring. " Raditsu muttered, peering over the large Budoukai symbol in the doorway.

" VERY glad you didn't get THAT ring. " Vegeta added, suddenly sitting on the other side of said symbol, " You

would've choked. "

" I would NOT have choked! " the older saiyajin exclaimed, " I just wouldn't want it because I'm so big. YOU wouldn't

want a super-small ring because you're not comfortable sharing your personal space with people because you confuse it with

intimate space and...ah nevermind I'm not even gonna get into it. " he sighed, brushing it off.

" A wise choice. " Vegeta smirked, turning back to the match.

" O--oh-kay. " the announcer tried to balance one foot on the small space given, " You guys ready? "

" Um..as ready as we can be? " Gohan scratched the back of his head.

" Great. " he got down, " READY? "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" ▫FWOOSH▫ "

" ▫FWOOSH▫ "

Piccolo and Gohan blasted up into the air, exchanging punches and kicks. Gohan threw another punch and Piccolo caught

it with his right hand, then swung his left back and stretched his left arm to 5 times its own length. He threw the punch

back at Gohan hitting him square in the chest. Gohan coughed grabbed Piccolo's other hand with his own. He kneed his former

sensei in the side only to find he was now losing his grip on Piccolo's hand.

" SUPERSIZE! " Piccolo shouted and suddenly his entire body enlarged to gigantic proportions as he hovered over Gohan

and hte tiny arena.

" Err..SPLIT-FORM! " 5 Gohans split off of him and the 6 of them began their own seperate attacks against the giant

Piccolo. Two attacking his legs, two attacking his arms, one attacking his chest and Gohan himself appeared directly before

Piccolo's head, grinning.

" KA...MEH...HA...MEH... "

" ▫GA-ZAP▫! " Piccolo blasted him with an eye-beam.

" NAHH-! " Gohan exclaimed, his body now slightly smoking and dizzy.

" ▫POING▫ "

" YEOW! " Piccolo grabbed at his head, two of the Gohans were yanking on his antenae. He knocked them off, " Piopppe

mottilapa neeszite! " he said, then suddenly disappeared before Gohan's eyes.

" Huh? " the demi-saiyajin blinked, confused. He and the other Gohans began looking around as he floated near the

ring itself. A huge green hand popped up above the ring and slammed Gohan into the floor beside it. The other Gohans looked

on in horror.

" OUT OF BOUNDS! "

Another of the Gohans hovered over to the ring to see Piccolo had shrunk his size down to be in proportion to the

tiny 4-tiled ring with the exception of his hand which he'd semi-super-sized just before knocking the other Gohan out, " Y--

You can SHRINK too! "

Piccolo re-enlarged to his normal size, " It's best to be prepared for all situations, Gohan. "

" Y-yes Piccolo-san. " the demi-saiyajin replied, stupified.

" Ohhhhh..poor Gohan-chan. " Chi-Chi sulked in the audiance, setting down a Go Gohan flag that she'd been waving

moments earlier, " Oh well. " she whipped out a Goku one and started to wave that instead, " YOU CAN DO IT GOKU-SAN! WIN THIS

THING! "

Bulma sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Alright you! I can tell you right now that I'm not going down as easy as your last opponent! " the girl facing

against Brolli announced, pointing at him.

The densetsu just shrugged casually.

" READY? "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

Brolli took a deep breath.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " she ran at him, dashing from side to side as she did so.

" ▫FWOOO▫! " Brolli blew back a mini-tornado at her, knocking the girl off the ring and into the stands where she

convienently landed in an empty seat.

" OOF! " she yelped as she hit, then sighed, " Ohhh...CURSE YOU! "

" OUT OF BOUNDS! " the anouncer shouted.

" How many more til Kaka--Goku? " Brolli asked, tired of waiting.

" Um, 2 if he wins the next round. "

Brolli smirked, " Good. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" A pit huh? " Raditsu poked the large, ring-sized net that hung over an equally-sized pit.

Turles cracked his knuckles, " This is gonna be fun! "

" GAH! SHUDDUP! " the larger saiyajin exclaimed, frazzled.

" PLEASE win Raditsu! PLEASE PLEASE WIN! " Vegeta cried out from the building's doorway in a panic.

" Aww, Vegeta-san's afraid to battle against me? How amusing. " Turles snickered as they both stood on the net.

" Come on Vegeta you're 2 levels above him in physical power! " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" AND YOU'RE 1 LEVEL ABOVE HIM IN PHYSICAL POWER! WE'RE BOTH STRONGER THAN HIM SO YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM! "

" Yes but by that logic Gohan should've defeated Piccolo in the previous round, hai? " Turles pointed out.

" ... " Vegeta was quiet, his eyes nervous with fright at the prospect of battling Turles if Raditsu was unable to

beat him in the ring.

" Uke. " Turles sweatdropped at the little ouji.

" I'M NOT AN UKE! " Vegeta snapped loudly. Random passersby stopped to look at him for a moment, then sweatdropped.

Vegeta's face went red from embarassment.

" Ah, well then! " the announcer clasped his hands together, " Let's start the battle, huh? "

Raditsu assumed a fighting position, as did Turles:He actually got into position this time.: Raditsu thought

in concentration:He didn't do that against Chi-Chi, he must think I'm an actual threat since I'm stronger than him: he

smirked, " This could be kinda interesting. "

" I think so. " Turles responded.

" READY? "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫! "

" GO! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Turles and Raditsu continued to stand there.

" You've learned from watching my previous fight not to fly into battle against me from the start. Very good. "

Turles smirked.

" So...you want to go first or should I? "

" Doesn't really matter to me. "

Vegeta continued to watch them, uneasy, " They're just talking. " he turned to Piccolo, " What are they talking

about? "

" Who should attack first. " Piccolo said quickly, busy watching the ring.

" Hn... " the ouji turned his attention back to the ring as well, shifting around uneasy. He glanced over at Goku

and grabbed the larger saiyajin's hand from behind the Budoukai sign so no one could see what the ouji was doing. Goku

smiled down at the smaller saiyajin.

" HAAAAA! "

" HAAAAA! " Turles and Raditsu burst into ssj1 and flew at each other. Raditsu prepared a kick, then swung around and

hit Turles just as he appeared behind him.

Turles slammed a fist into Raditsu's back and the larger saiyajin grabbed him from behind and swung him over his head

and downwards towards the net. Turles broke a hole through said net and plummeted into the hole. Raditsu hovered there,

keeping a defensive position.

Almost five minutes passed.

Raditsu flew down into the hole and let out a gasp. The bottom of the hole was darted with large, randomly placed

and randomly sized spikes, " Well...isn't that nice. " he grimaced, uneasy. The large saiyajin felt slightly queasy, worried

he might've killed the other saiyajin on one of these spikes, " Oh geez, he creeps me out but I didn't wanna KILL him! "

" HAAH! "

" ▫BOOF▫! " Raditsu's chest slammed into the thick, dull side of one of the tall spikes. He looked upward about 10

feet to where the point of the spike was, " Ehhh. "

" I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. " Turles said from behind him, holding Raditsu's arms against the

larger saiyajin's back.

" I could say the same. "

" ... " ▫

" KYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! " Raditsu went ssj2 and blasted Turles off of him with a kiai. He whipped

around to face the other saiyajin only to find him gone:It's like...it's like fighting Vegeta..only different.: " A LOT

different. " he admitted.

" YAAAAAAH! "

" HAH! "

Turles froze above Raditsu, his face inches away from a large ki blast Raditsu held in his hands pointed upward in

a genki-dama-esque motion.

" You are...you're almost as strong as I am. "

Turles smirked.

" I give you about 3 or 4 more months before you can even hit ssj2 though. Most of its due to that fruit of yours I

bet. "

" You flatter me but I was quite powerful even before I ate the fruit. You should give my type-3 saiyajin power SOME

of the credit. "

" HAAAA! " Raditsu teleported away and beside Turles, then shot the blast at his arm.

" AARGH! " Turles grabbed his arm and struck his tail out. The fur stood on end and little blips of ki appeared on

the tip of each hair. The tail fur poofed out and sent hundreds of needle-like ki blasts at Raditsu.

" AUUUGH! " the larger saiyajin began swatting at them and scratching as if he'd gotten stung.

Turles dashed off, hopping from spike to spike until he reached the net and blasted back off into the sky.

Raditsu growled and flew after him, " I hate to do this, but, " he reached out and grabbed Turles's tail.

" YAAARGH! " Turles winced, dropping down into normal form, " Y-you wanna play THAT, huh? " he shot back and grabbed

Raditsu's tail in reply.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Raditsu howled and dropped back to ssj1. The two continued their tail version of

tug a war as they felt their energy draining, " Heh..only a matter of time now. " the larger saiyajin smirked. Both of them

were starting to look tired and Raditsu's ssj colors were starting to fade in and out.

" Yes. It is. " Turles smirked back, then whipped out his leg and smacked Raditsu against the head with the last of

his power. The two of them went flying in opposite directions, hurtling out of the ring.

" They'll both be out of bounds! A double ring-out! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" ▫THUNK▫ "

" ▫THUNK▫ "

Raditsu and Turles hit the outer edges of the ring simaltaniously, both seemingly KO'd.

The announcer walked up to Raditsu first, examining where he had fallen. He raised his hand, " IN BOUNDS! "

" I knew it! " Bulma said.

" Wah? " Chi-Chi blinked.

Bulma turned to her, " The blow hit them at the same rate but Raditsu is heavier than Turles so he wasn't blown back

as far. "

" Ohhhh... " Raditsu groaned, his eyes barely opening.

" Just lay there we'll get you a medic in a second. " the announcer explained, then dashed over to Turles, " Let's

see. " he peered over and sweatdropped to see Turles's head hovering over the ground just outside the ring, " Ah...in bounds,

but, KO'd! "

" REALLY? " Raditsu lept to his feet.

The audiance sweatdropped.

" Ah, I mean, really? " he said seriously, then ran over to them to see Turles was indeed unconsious, " YES! I DID

IT! I BEAT HIM! "

" Ohhhh. " Chi-Chi sulked in the stands, " I wanted to see him taunt the Ouji infront of the crowd! "

" YAY! " Vegeta cheered, zipping over to the Raditsu and glomping him, " OH THANK YOU RADITSU THANK YOU SO MUCH! "

" Ah, you're welcome Vegeta. " Raditsu smiled tiredly.

" If you want, you can be MY honorary lackey! "

" I'm NOT a lackey! " Raditsu sweatdropped.

The little ouji only wagged his tail in thanks.

" But, he knew I still had more power left than he did, why would he perform THAT as a final attack? " Raditsu

wondered curiously.

" Who CARES! He LOST! You WON! I get to fight YOU and not HIM in the next round! " Vegeta gushed.

" OHHH! " Raditsu let out a gasp.

" Eh? " the ouji blinked.

" THAT'S IT--I think. " the larger saiyajin said, " You know how when we come back from being unconsious or that

sort of thing and in doing so we get a huge power boost? "

" So? "

" I bet he figured that he couldn't beat me so he decided to do this so that when he heals he'll get a boost in ki

big enough to get him to ssj2! "

" O...O " Vegeta froze, " HIM! A SSJ**2**! "

" Well, that's what I'm guessing. I could be wrong; I don't really KNOW him. "

" None of us KNOW him. " the ouji replied.

" Up we go! " Goku said helping Turles to his feet, " Come on niichan let's go get Turles a senzu bean! "

" Oh-kay. " Raditsu followed them.

Vegeta stood there, dumbstruck, " HIM...a ssj2. But I'M a ssj2! "

" Hey, Mr. Oujisama. " the announcer called over to him, " Your match is in 20 minutes, Island 7. "

The small saiyajin barely heard him, still in shock, " Ssj2... "

* * *

3:14 PM 7/28/2005  
**END OF PART FOUR!**

Vegeta: Why must you scare me like that?

Chuquita: Hey I was almost considering letting Turles win so he could battle you; but then I realized how big of a clash that

would be and I'm so indecisive...

Vegeta: You made the right choice.

Goku: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Actually I made a chart before I even started the finals! (whips out a piece of paper showing who's fighting who

and who wins each match) See? Raditsu's been on here as the one to face you in the next round from the start.

Vegeta: Still..its not as big a stroke to my ego if someone neutral like Raditsu beats Turles compared to if **I** beat him.

Chuquita: Exactly.

Vegeta: ...

Goku: Heeheehee, Veggie's ego can't get too big or else his head'll explode. (pales) And I would never ever want that to

happen.

Vegeta: That can't REALLY happen! (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Well, we'll never know now. ONTO THE REPLIES:

To Omnimalevolent: So glad you liked it! Actually Brolli only ended up on Earth because back when Veggie tried to use that

same ship as a getaway vehicle he programed it to take him back to Earth so he could get back home. Brolli was in such a

rush to escape the regular ship that he never noticed where the getaway one had been programmed for. Technically Veggie

indirectly caused him to land on Earth. But now Brolli just wants to beat Goku and then get off the planet for good. So glad

you liked the saiyago translation! Piccolo Sr. was in the crowd the whole time, if he popped up he'd just be talking to

himself since none of the others know he's there. Well, both of those things were in this chapter :)

To Farhan: Yeah, I don't like the eyedrops either. Luckily my perscription didn't get any worse. Didn't get any better

either. (sweatdrops). I'm thinking about getting contacts though.

To majinbulgeta: Glad you liked it so far! You'll find out in the next chapter:D

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Glad you liked it! I got that from the color ki Veggie actually shoots out his mouth in oozaru form

from one of the episodes :D That they are!

To Afrodite: Happy you liked it and Kuririn's last name. I hope I didn't take too long with this chapter; battles take longer

to write then the rest of the story so I think that's what's causing it. It's like a "Guy A attacks with this, how does Guy B

block it and what will he counter attack with etc" sort of thing. So glad Turles is well-liked. That would definately make

for an interesting side-fic/timeline XD They'd be unstoppable.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Glad you liked it! Goku wants to keep Veggie with him :) Veggie's so determined to keep himself appearing

semeish.

To tea: Glad you liked it! Sorry, if Turles had won, him fighting Veggie would've been too much of a clash, especially since

I want to have a Veggie VS Brolli battle which would mean Veggie would've had to have beat Turles to get that far and...maybe

I'll have them spar against each other in the next chapter between rounds :) Glad you liked the postcard and candy!

To Death, the destroyer of worlds: Glad you liked it! Aw, thanks! Actually Turles and Raditsu or Raditsu and Turles have

been suggested by other reviewers. I'm not sure what I'm doing with them though. Thanks for the redo fic suggestion! Never

thought of that one for a redo. You're welcome, I'm happy you enjoyed them.

To SacredGoggles: Hai, at least he tried though. Veggie with earplugs XD

Vegeta: Ooh! I like that sneaky reward-based scheme! (rubs hands together) Thank you!

Goku: (nods) Anything's possible:D

To SacredGoggles: I purposely tried for dragonball-ish battles; the 21st/22nd/23rd/ budoukais are some of my favorite

battles because of how creative they are!

To The Big Boss: Hope you enjoy the battle then, he definately beat Chi-Chi. Brolli might eventually find someone. I dunno

if I plan on doing anything with Movie 9 though.

To unholylssj: Glad you liked it. The battles were fun to write.

Vegeta: I want a flag like that.

To SupersayiankingTommy: I've seen Movie 9. (holds up the dvd) It's pretty good. Glad you liked the chapter!

To Albino Black Sheep: Glad you liked it and the postcard :)

To draco star home: So happy you enjoyed that part! I might draw a oneshot of it.

To GokuGirl: Glad you liked it!

Vegeta: (pales) ...b--but I don't see anything. REALLY!

Goku?

To Alastair: It was definately one of the longest battles in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Level 3 with candy and

chocolate:D

Vegeta: I shall protect the intercom then! Or at least try.

To Orchideater: Hope you like the battles! Heh, he did. It means "Wolf" actually; I figured since one of his attacks is

"Wolf Fang Fist" that I'd use that. Also I've seen doujinshi where he's had a wolf tail or doggie-like ears. I looked it up

in an english to japanese dictionary and got a whole bunch of words. I just picked that one cuz it sounded best with

Yamcha's first name. That's true. The candy round was fun! Glad you liked the children's division as well.

To RyukoVulpix: Aw, its oh-kay. They are two completely different types of "evil". :) I always liked Super Mario Bros and I

have Super Smash Bros (which is fun if you ever get a chance to play it) so that's what caused that ring. Veggie could find

some of that mushroom in the lab if he looked hard enough. Gohan is XD Hope you like it! Poor Brolli's opponents. They can't

even get a hit or punch in edgewise.

To Hakura0: Yup. All the matches are filmed and tapes/dvds are sold like with the Budoukais. I can definately see that..well,

maybe the audiance has pre-bought seats or something. I dunno '.';;

To JustSomeGuy: So glad you liked the different rings! Yup, just about anything. I like this Veggie better too. Hope you enjoy the battle.

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 4!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: Now let's get this chapter up before I go to work in less than an hour!

Goku: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (waves) See you sometime next week with the conclusion of "Sparking!"

Vegeta: 74.6kb...sheesh!


	5. The Adult Division Part 3

10:44 PM 7/29/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep 29  
_▫_Nappa attacks_▫  
_Goku: This is for Yamucha!  
__Kuririn: Wow...  
_▫_Nappa fires a really big blast_▫  
_Goku: I don't have to dodge something like this!  
_▫_Goku takes the blast_▫  
_Nappa: What?  
__Vegeta: He blew it away with only his ki!  
_▫_Goku flies up over Nappa's head_▫  
_Goku: This is for Tenshinhan!  
__Nappa: Why? Why does Kakarotto have this much power?  
__Goku: And this is for Piccolo!  
_▫_Goku lands all fancy-like_▫  
_Kuririn: You really are amazing, Goku!  
__Gohan: Yeah!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: ♥ (wags tail)  
Vegeta: (slowly backs away) o.o  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 5 everybody!  
Vegeta: About 7 or so more battles to go, eh?  
Chuquita: (grins) Yup!  
Vegeta: (hopes he's still going to win)  
Chuquita: I guess there's a possibility...  
Vegeta: REALLY?  
Chuquita: ... (whistles to herself)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) ...  
Goku: (bounces up and down in his seat, excited)  
Vegeta: Well, aren't we the confident one.  
Goku: Hee-  
Vegeta: Heh, Kakarrotto you're just lucky that I'm not going to be battling you until the final round!  
Goku: (blinks) Veggie has a secret plan to beat the Big Meanie once he faces him? (gasp)  
Chuquita: Spoilerer.  
Goku: Oop! (clasps his hands over his mouth)  
Vegeta: Well its no secret that I'm stronger than Raditsu by a level or so...  
Goku: (nod) (nod)  
Chuquita: You really think you'll be able to beat BROLLI somehow?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Just like I'll somehow be able to defeat Kakarrotto!  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: (giggle)  
Vegeta: (flatly) This isn't early 2004 anymore is it.  
Goku: (chirps) Time marches on, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (SIGH)  
Chuquita: Aw, there there Veggie, you at least have a chance.  
Vegeta: I suppose...yeah, (proudly) I DO!  
Chuquita: And now onto the chapter!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** A new martial arts tournament named Sparking is being held at Budoukai Island; and Goku's been given a special invitation. But with some truely bizarre preliminaries and confusing arenas, will anyone be able to make it to the final round? What happens when Brolli shows up at the tournament as well? And can anybody truely prepare to do battle against Turles? Who will become the Sparking tournament's Champion? Find out!

**Part 5 Chapter Titles: Yamcha VS Veggie l Brolli VS Somebody Else l Raditsu VS Veggie l Goku VS Piccolo l I'll be alright l Brolli VS Veggie l Please let him be oh-kay l Keeping Watch l Injections l The Wrath of Son Goku l Final Match l Going Home l**

* * *

" Super saiyajin level TWO..how unfair can you get! " Vegeta exclaimed as he flopped onto one of the couches in the

waiting area.

" Oi! Turles! " Goku poked him. He and Raditsu had just given the evil type-3 saiyajin a senzu bean.

" Uh...HUH? " Turles suddenly sat up.

" YAY! You're awake! " Goku applauded.

" Neh. " Vegeta stuck his tongue out, facing the doorway.

Turles blinked for a moment, then smirked at the two saiyajin infront of him, " Kakarrotto, Lackey. "

" HI! " Goku chirped.

" So, I guess I lost huh. " he layed back and put his hands behind his head.

" Yeah. " Raditsu replied.

" Ah well. "

" "Ah well"! HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY "AH WELL" LIKE ITS NOTHING! " Vegeta exclaimed, hopping to his feet.

" I gave it my best and its over now. No point in mulling over it. " Turles shrugged, then broke into a grin, " I

mean, afterall I'd rather lose to someone like my Lackey here than to you and your ego. "

" ... " Vegeta blinked, then suddenly snapped, " HEY!...I could use a nice ego-boost as things stand now and you

know it. " he pouted stubbornly.

" You're no fun with a big ego, Vegeta-san. It makes you potentially destructive to those around you to keep the

feeling going. "

" Hn...it does not! My possible-future self has a healthy ego and he's perfectly fine! Albeit his choice in "oujo". "

Goku's cheeks flushed at the mention.

" Hey! Vegeta? " the announcer poked his head in the room, " You gotta get going, only 2 minutes til the next round

starts.

" Sure. " the ouji got down off the couch and headed out towards the ring. He paused and pointed to Turles, " You,

keep away from Kakarrotto. He doesn't need any of your outside influence. "

" Aw, such little trust you have in me, Vegeta-san. "

" With good reason too. " the ouji mumbled, then headed out into the arena.

" Hn. " Yamcha poked one on of the poles sticking out of the huge pool-like ring, " You think we're supposed to

fight in the water or ontop of these things? "

" On top actually. " the announcer replied.

Yamcha looked up at the flat top of the poles and let out a low whistle, " You know this would be a lot more fun if

I wasn't facing up against Vegeta. "

" ▫HUP▫ ▫HUP▫ ▫HUP▫! " the ouji bounced from the top of pole to pole, " Heh-heh-heh! "

" ... " Yamcha and the announcer sweatdropped.

" Oh. "

Yamcha backed up, then made a running leap and blasted off into the air, landing down upon two of the poles.

" READY? "

" NANI! ALREADY! " Yamcha gawked down at the announcer.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" Hnn. " he turned to Vegeta, who was already in a defense position, " Fine. "

" GO! "

" ▫SWOOSH▫ " the ouji burst into ssj2 and disappeared.

" Huh--▫POW▫! " Yamcha paused, then whipped around and blocked a punch from behind. Vegeta knocked him back several

feet and Yamcha tumbled back, bouncing from pole to pole. He powered up and slid down the side of one of the poles, then

swung around and kicked the pole forward, knocking half a dozen other polls down. He jumped just as the one he was holding

onto tipped over. Yamcha landed on one of the poles further towards the edge.

" You know that's not going to do much for you seeing as we BOTH can fly. " Vegeta chuckled.

Yamcha whipped around to see the ouji tilting on one foot as he peered over the side of one of the poles.

" Heh. " Vegeta grinned wickedly and formed a ball of ki in his hands, " GARRIKU HO! "

" WHOA! " Yamcha barely dodged the huge pink blast as it flew by, " ▫WHEW▫ " he jumped back to his feet and ran at

the ouji. Vegeta lept up into the air as Yamcha threw a punch. Yamcha quickly spun on his hand and kicked Vegeta in the side

as the ouji hovered there.

" AARG! " the ouji whinced, rubbing his side. He growled and looked around. Yamcha was nowhere to be seen, " Heh,

think you're so smart eh? "

" ... " Yamcha stood there inside one of the poles, his arms and legs pressed against the walls while he surpressed

his ki, _:You really needed to be knocked down a notch man:_ he said mentally, not wanting the ouji to actually hear it.

" ▫Swooooo▫ " the sound of the saiyajin flying overhead could be heard amplified inside the pole.

_:I wonder what my chances of actually being able to knock him out are:_ Yamcha thought glumly, _:I really would've_

_liked to have gotten to the finals for once too..I'm gonna actually start getting old once the next Budoukai comes around:_

" Hm.. " Vegeta poked his head in a nearby pole, " Not this one. " he sent a ki blast into it, blowing the pole up.

" ▫POW▫! "

The area outside Yamcha's pole shook, " WHA? "

Vegeta started going from pole to pole blasting them once he didn't find anyone inside.

Yamcha peeked out of the pole he was in to watch in shock, " Oh you gotta be kidding me! " he pulled his head back

inside and used a ki blast to cut off part of the pole, then picked it up and flew at Vegeta, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

The ouji glanced back only to be smacked in the head with the pole, sending him spiraling across the ring.

" I did it. I actually got him! " Yamcha laughed in disbelief.

" Heh.. " a grin appeared on Vegeta's face as he continued to hurl through the air. He burst into ssj3 and screeched

to a halt.

" EH? " Yamcha froze.

" KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! " the ouji let lose a huge kiai, sending Yamcha flying backwards with 10 times the

intensity of his previous attack. The former bandit slammed into the audiance, then slid down onto the floor.

" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh! My BACK! " he whinced.

" OUT OF BOUNDS! VEGETA OUJISAMA WINS! "

" BWAHAHAHA! " the ouji laughed triumphantly.

" Yamcha! Are you oh-kay? " Bulma called from several rows up.

" Yeah, I'm fine really. Hahahaha..oww. " Yamcha stood up, rubbing his back, embarassed, " What's wrong with him!

He's going ssj3 against people he KNOWS he doesn't even need to go ssj2 on to make a more even match. Its like he's trying

some last-ditch effort to appear like he's some evil superpower or somethin. "

" My ego's just fine thanks! " the ouji called out to him.

" If its "just fine" then why are you being so freakin destructive! You've been doing it this whole tournament! "

Vegeta shifted around, " Yeah, well, I AM the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji ya know! It's only natural for me

to show off my royal, semeish abilities. " he smirked.

" Uh-huh. "

" THAT IT IS! " the ouji grinned, then flew back down and landed on the floor, going back to normal form. He dashed

over to Goku, " So Kakarrotto, what do you think? I'm pretty powerful, huh? "

" Veggie's VERY STRONG. " Goku clasped his hands together and gave the little ouji a hug, " Congradulations on making

it to the next round, Veggie! " he let go, " Now all you gotta do to fight me in the finals is beat niichan and whoever

wins the match against the Big Meanie! "

" Mmm-hmm! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" MMMMMM! " Goku glomped the smaller saiyajin again, " Oh Veggie I luv u so much! "

Vegeta wagged his tail and hugged back, then attempted to push Goku onto his back only to fail. Vegeta sweatdropped,

" You get heavier recently? "

The larger saiyajin just nuzzled instead.

" Hehhhh! " Turles grinned.

Vegeta twitched, going red, " Shuddup... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow, he's actually gonna fight a guy the same size as he is, huh? " Bulma said as they sat there watching Brolli

standing in the ring facing a man equal in size. The densetsu didn't look impressed and let out a yawn.

" Well, I guess it's good I didn't win..I might've had to fight HIM. " Yamcha, now in the audiance seats as well,

pointed out.

" Heh, your other opponents may have been easy, pal but you won't find me to be such a pushover. " the snickering

opponent told Brolli, who simply rolled his eyes.

" READY? "

The man made a defensive position.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" HAAAAAAAAAA! " he ran at Brolli full speed.

The densetsu lifted his right hand and struck his pointer-finger out at the man's forehead just as he reached him.

The man twitched and fell over, unconsious.

" ... " Yamcha paled, " Now I'm DEFINATELY happy I don't have to fight him. "

The announcer walked onto the stage, " KO! BROLLI DENKITEKI WINS! "

Brolli motioned slightly to the audiance, then left the stage.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, this looks like a semi-normal ring for once. " Raditsu said as he stepped up onto it, then paused, " Why does

that unease me? "

" HAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed confidently, stepping into the ring as well.

" And why are you fighting again right now? Didn't you battle just two fights ago! "

" ... " Vegeta paused, " I'm not completely sure. " he blinked, confused.

" Such a strange tournament... "

" Hey guys, could you step out for a second while I pull the ring cover off? " the announcer asked.

" Hm? Sure. " Raditsu got off, followed by Vegeta.

" ▫SWISH▫! " the cover flew off to expose a ring filled with slimy little worm-like creatures.

" I was wondering if any bugs were going to show up.. " Raditsu poked one of them.

" O...O " Vegeta stood there frozen in place, " Ehhhhhhh...EEEEHHHHHHHHh... " the little ouji whimpered.

" Vegeta? " Raditsu looked over his shoulder.

" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh... "

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Oh yeah..the worm phobia. Forgot about that. "

" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta backed up and latched onto Goku.

" How did ototochan get out here all of a sudden? " Raditsu sweatdropped further.

" There there Veggie, it's alright. " Goku hugged the ouji, " You'll be just fine. I promise. "

" Yeah! Of course I will! " Vegeta whipped around semeishly, " BWAHAHA! "

Raditsu took a practice step into the ring.

" ▫SQUISH▫! " green goo splattered out and hit Goku, Vegeta, and the announcer.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta cried out, frantically trying to clean the goo off himself.

" HAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is going to be a GOOD one! " Chi-Chi laughed, whipping out her binoculars.

Raditsu turned to the announcer, " Um, I didn't, KILL-- "

" --no, not at all. That's a special goo these worms produce to keep themselves moving at a faster pace. They're

native to Island 4 and have some of the hardest shells in the world so they won't crack if you step on them. " he said

while using a handkerchief to wipe the goo off his microphone.

The large saiyajin got into the ring and felt the worms moving under his feet with no trouble at all, " Huh...wow,

they're strong. "

" Indeed they are. " he said, walking onto the ring as well.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

They both looked over at Vegeta, who was now wearing Goku's orange gi top over his own shirt.

Raditsu opened his mouth, " Ah-- "

" --Don't. Say. Anything. "

" ... " Raditsu shut his mouth.

Vegeta hovered upward and over the ring with his feet a foot above the ground.

" Um, alright then. " the announcer scratched his head, " READY? "

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" ▫FWOOOSH▫! "

" ▫FWOOOSH▫! "

Vegeta and Raditsu simultaneously burst into ssj2.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " they flew at each other, clashing several times as their fight led them skyward.

" What's with the shirt? "

" NOTHING. "

" That's not an answer! " Raditsu nearly fell over.

" Kakarrotto simply allowed me to borrow it to keep the worms and goo off.

" Oh. Alright. If you want, we could just keep fighting up here instead of near the worms since you're afraid o-- "

Raditsu nearly bit his tongue.

Vegeta twitched, " I'm not AFRAID of the worms! " he cried out, sending a two-fisted punch at Raditsu causing him to

hurtle downward and into the ring. A burst of goo splattered up from the ring due to Raditsu's impact, drenching the ouji

above.

" Uke. " Turles chuckled.

" MYVEGGIE! " Goku cried out, worried.

" You weren't always so insecure you know. " Raditsu got up, " What's wrong Vegeta! I'll talk it out with you, you

can trust **me**. "

" JUST GET UP AND FIGHT! " Vegeta shouted, his voice unstable as he continued forming a final flash.

Raditsu did so, " Fine. We don't have to bring it up right now. Doesn't seem like the best place to have a heartfelt

talk anyway. " he smirked, forming a large ball of ki as well.

" HAAAA! "

" HAAAA! "

They let loose their blasts at each other, struggling in a ki-like reverse tug-a-war.

Vegeta burst into ssj3 and Raditsu called forth the rest of his ki. The blasts sparked loudly and those in the

stands started to put their sunglasses on or turn away from how bright the sum of the two blasts appeared, " I'M THE GREAT

AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I CAN CONQUER ANYTHING THAT COMES IN MY WAY INCLUDING YOU! "

" VEGETA! "

The blast grew stronger and Raditsu felt his body being pushed further out of the ring. He twitched, " Kuso... " he

tried to push back harder only to feel the ground beneath his right foot was no longer slimy and gooey.

" RING OUT! " the announcer shouted above the sound of the ki clashing.

Raditsu looked over his shoulder and sweatdropped, " Aw man. " he swerved his ki to the left and let go, causing his

and Vegeta's blasts to go flying off into space.

The ouji blinked, " What was THAT for? "

" I'm out of bounds! You win. "

" ... " Vegeta looked downward, then burst into a grin, " WHOOHOO! I'VE DONE IT AGAIN! VICTORY FOR THE SEMEISH

SAIYAJIN NO OUJI, ME! "

" You know you gotta fight Brolli after this. "

" WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, " Oh. Right. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Piccolo...where's the ring? "

" I'm not sure. "

Goku and Piccolo stood there in the middle of the arena on Island 2, who's ring was completely absent.

The announcer walked up to them.

Goku raised his hand, " Mr. Announcer, where's the ring? "

" What do you mean--OH! The tiles! " he realized, " The tiles have been removed from the ring to make it more

difficult to tell how close to the edge you are. You see, if you land outside the ring, there electrodes placed at each

corner will let you know via a small shock. "

" Small shock... " Goku trailed off, his tail flicking back and forth. Piccolo raised an eyebrow in concern.

" However, since the only way to receive such a shock is to do so, it'll also serve as an out-of-bounds signal. " he

took off a shoe and leaned it towards the nearby ground only to have the shoe suddenly electrocuted and burst into flames,

" AHH! " the announcer dropped his shoe before the fire could spread.

" HUP HUP HUP HUP! " a nearby arena worker came by and sprayed the shoe with a fire extinguisher.

" Maybe we should lower the setting on that thing. " the announcer mumbled, uneasy. He turned back to the audiance,

" ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! READY FOR THE FIRST OF THE FINAL THREE BATTLES OF THE SPARKING TOURNAMENT? "

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Goku waved happily to them while Piccolo took his hat, cape and shoulder armor off.

" WE HAVE A REAL TREAT FOR YOU THIS TIME! THE TWO FINALISTS OF THE 23RD TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI FACING OFF AGAINST EACH

OTHER IN A DIFFERENT RING! SON GOKU AND PICCOLO DAIMAO JR! "

Piccolo nodded to the audiance in a different direction. Goku glanced over at the area Piccolo was looking in.

" Hmm.. " he blinked, noticing an oddly-hooded figure. He narrowed his eyes to try to see the person clearer in the

bright sunlight.

Piccolo noticed Goku's stare and quickly distracted him.

" READY? " the announcer took his other shoe off simply to rebalance himself.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Goku and Piccolo stood there, staring back at each other.

" You know, when I entered this thing you were the only opponent I was actually wary about going up against. "

Piccolo said, " You're a genius in battle. "

" Aw, thank u Piccy! " the large saiyajin chirped, then narrowed his eyes, " Its going to take everything I have to

beat the Big Meanie tommorow. " Goku said seriously.

" That is if you get past me. "

" I have to get past you. There's no one else who can beat him. " he lowered his voice down to a whisper, " I cannot

begin to tell you how afraid I am for Veggie having to fight him after our battle. I'm so worried that he'll try to seriously

injure my Veggie. Break-a-limb-right-off-my-Veggie's-body-scary, snap-Veggie's-spine-paralyzing-Veggie-for-life-scary,

hit-Veggie-so-hard-Veggie-is-given-brain-damage-scary! " he looked out of the corner of his eye at the little ouji standing

in the doorway of the building, blinking. Vegeta tilted his head to the side and it took all of Goku's willpower to keep

from flying right out of the ring at the little ouji and hold him tightly for a long long time.

" You do know the match has started already. " Piccolo sweatdropped.

Goku looked back over at him, " Hm? "

" ▫SWISH▫! " Piccolo appeared behind him. Goku swung his right arm up and blocked the kick.

" Martial arts tournaments are one of my favorite things, Piccolo. And Veggie's one of my favorite people, that is

why I won't allow myself to lose. " he burst into ssj2. Piccolo put up a ki barrier and Goku flipped over and sent a punch

at it, breaking the barrier instantly, his punch flying through only to be caught by Piccolo's suddenly-expanded hands.

He leaned an kneed Goku in the chin and both of them bounced back.

" HAAAAAAAAH! " Piccolo split off three additional Piccolos and the four went flying at Goku, who jumped back and

sent a kick to one of the Piccolo's backs causing him to fly into the second Piccolo while Goku bounced off them and to the

third Piccolo whom he landed a punch to the gut while teleporting over to the fourth one whom he elbowed in the back. The

four Piccolos fell back into one and the namekian stood back up, slightly dizzy, " You're serious. "

" ▫SWOOSH▫! " Goku started to run around him in circles, creating a large number of after-images. Piccolo zeroed in

on the real Goku and grabbed him from the side. Goku burst into ssj2 1/2 and flipped his body weight, slamming Piccolo onto

the ground.

" ▫GA-ZAP▫! "

" OUT OF BOUNDS! "

" What! " Piccolo gawked. He let out a mental, annoyed sigh, _:Over so soon? Figures, it IS Son Goku I'm fighting.:_

" But, but how did you know..I mean.. " he stared at Goku, " How did you know that was where the ring ended? "

Goku sat there for a moment, blinking. He burst into laughter, " HAHAHAHAHA! Piccolo, I have been to so many battles

on these islands that I know exactly how big the ring is and where it is supposed to go re-gardless of whether it is visibly

there or not. " he got up and powered back down, " Right now we're on the left hand side, 5 blocks in. There's 25 blocks

total on each side and 25 rows of the blocks. SO! " he got up and started pacing one foot after the other across the

invisible ring, " 23, 24, 2--▫ZAP▫--5! " Goku quickly withdrew his leg from the area that'd just zapped the lower half of it.

" ... " Piccolo sweatdropped, " You gotta be kidding me. " he said bluntly, shocked.

" He does know his Budoukais, Mr. Daimao. " the announcer smiled.

" Uh-huh. "

" So sorry I had to cut you short Piccolo. I would've liked to have kept going but I really need to conserve my

energy for tommorow's battle. That and I can't chance getting hurt before then. "

" Yet you still respect me enough not to go ssj3 and kiai me clear out of the ring in the first 10 seconds. "

Piccolo smiled wryly.

" Haha...yeah. "

The tall namekian sighed, " Very well then. I have other matters to attend to anyway. However, I will be staying to

watch the rest of the tournament. " he then lowered his voice, " That guy broke Gohan's leg on your rescue mission, didn't

he. "

" Uh-huh. " Goku nodded solumnly.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes over at Brolli. He turned back to Goku and muttered quietly to him, " Kick his ass. "

" Heeheehee. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Y--you can let go now Kakarrotto. " Vegeta stammered, his whole body glowing bright red. The larger saiyajin had

been holding the smaller one tightly since he'd left the ring 20 minutes ago.

" I don't know what I would do if anything bad ever happened to you Veggie! I do not want him to hurt you Veggie! "

Goku sniffled, rubbing Vegeta's back.

" Hey, I told you, I can handle him. I'll just knock that kusotare out and then we'll go back to the hotel and

have a delicious feast. After that we'll come back tommorow and have a first-class brawl for all to see. Just you and me in

the ring with thousands of people cheering us on as we push our powers to the maximum in a spar of such glory that none

will ever forget it. "

Goku relaxed a bit, " You make the prettiest speeches, Veggie. "

The ouji grinned, " Haha, yeah well, I am rather skilled in setting the mood. "

" Hey, Vegeta? " the announcer tapped him on the shoulder, " Time to go now? "

" Hm? Sure. " Vegeta slid out of Goku's still-tight grip, " I just have to make one little change and I'll be right

out! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh you gotta be kidding me. " Chi-Chi muttered in disbelief. Vegeta stood there in the ring wearing his little

blue gi.

Bulma sweatdropped, " SOMEBODY'S trying to score points with his "favorite peasant". "

Vegeta waved over to Goku, who just stood there with his pupils widened ten times over and a blank stare on his

face. The ouji nearly fell over.

The ring on Island 9 took up the entire arena, leaving a small section for the drummers near one of the exits. Other

than that, nothing seemed too out-of-the-ordinary about the ring.

" ▫THUMP▫THUMP▫THUMP▫THUMP▫ " Brolli made his way out of the building--Goku letting out a healthy growl of fury in

his direction as he passed--and into the ring.

Vegeta felt a heavy chill as Brolli passed him. The little ouji backed up slightly and Goku burst into ssj1. Vejitto

and Gogeta quickly grabbed each of Goku's arms to prevent him from flying off into the ring to rescue Vegeta in a heroic

frenzy.

" Vejita. " Brolli sadly acknowledged as he stood there across from the smaller saiyajin, " I'm sorry Vejita-chan. I

sincerely don't wish to fight you. But I must if I'm to reach the final battle. "

" Not unless I beat you first! " Vegeta snapped pridefully.

" It makes my heart heavy to see you wearing peasant rags, and it hurts even more to know that this is ultimately the

destiny you've chose. Once your human family's passed away you're going to go off with Kakarrotto to live in some small hut

on that mountain of his and wear those pitiful excuses for clothes everyday. Breaks my heart that I can't do anything about

it. Such wasted potential... "

" Heh, you make quite the bad fortune-teller. There isn't going to be any cozy kaka-hut. What there IS going to be

is a gorgeous space-craft which Kakarrotto and I will use to sail across the universe. And furthermore its ME who will be

incharge of the clothing; royal saiyajin armor and fancy capes; not a single mushy mush-inducing kaka-gi. "

" Then why are you wearing one now? "

" To tick you off. " Vegeta smirked.

" ... " Brolli stood there blankly.

" Is it working? Are you enraged beyond all rational thought? "

" Actually I just feel really depressed looking at you in that uniform. " Brolli honestly responded.

" WAAH! " Vegeta nearly fell over, " Well, fine. At least its causing some negative thoughts! Though that's not

EXACTLY what I had in mind... " he trailed off.

" READY? " the announcer shouted.

" Nnn! " Goku burst into ssj2 and the fusions did the same to keep themselves from loosing their grip.

" Toussan you can't go in there and help Mommy if you do it'll get you both disqualified and then the Big Meanie'll

win the tournament by de-fault! " Vejitto cried out.

Goku twitched slightly and partly calmed down. Vejitto and Gogeta let go of him.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Vegeta burst into ssj3, " Heh, you better brace

yourself, "densetsu". When I last fought you I was severely out of practice from behind held captive for two months, but

now its different. Not only am I stronger than ever before but I'm being fueled by the desire to protect my favorite peasant

over there from you and your wicked intent. It's time you know the true power of those of the Royal House of Bejito-sei!

PREPARE TO FACE THE ULTIMATE WRATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " he called forth his full power and the arena

began to quake beneath him.

" WOOOO! GO TOUSSAN! " Bura cheered, standing on her chair and waving blue and yellow pom-poms in the air.

" Wow... " Bulma gasped in awe.

" The Ouji can do THAT? " Chi-Chi gawked, putting on sunglasses to avoid the bright light from his ki.

" See! Toldja there is nothing to worry a-bout, Kaasan. " Gogeta piped up, patting Goku on the shoulder.

" No...i--it's not enough. " Goku clenched his fists, concerned.

" Huh? " the dance fusion blinked. Vejitto had a similar expression to Goku's.

" FEEL MY FURY AND SQUIRM HELPLESSLY CORNERED AND UNABLE TO DEFEAT ME! " Vegeta shouted proudly.

" ... " Brolli just stood there.

" ... " ▫

" Are, you going to attack or-- " Brolli started out.

" --OF COURSE I'M GOING TO ATTACK! " Vegeta sweatdropped, then glowered and flew at him, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

as he neared Brolli he slammed his hands together, " GARRIKU HO! " the ouji let loose a huge blast in Brolli's face. The

densetsu grabbed the ki and knocked it off into the sky just as Vegeta teleported behind him and landed a kick to Brolli's

back. Brolli leaned foward and grabbed Vegeta with his tail, swinging the ouji over his head and into the concreate ring.

" AAAHH! " Goku cried out in horror as blood splattered from out of the ouji.

" VEGETA! " Bulma screamed, trying to get out of her row.

" Forgive me Vejita-chan. " Brolli pulled him up off the ground. Vegeta was coughing small chunks of blood and

stomach-acid up, " But I'm not going to go full out on you. I don't want you to die. "

Vegeta snarled and threw a punch across Brolli's face, this time causing a much-more effective hit than the one he'd

caused back on the spaceship, " Heh-heh, that's unfortunate for you then, all the easier for me to beat you! " he shot a ki

blast at Brolli's tail, causing the appendage to lose its grip. Vegeta bounced slightly dizzily up off the ground and kneed

Brolli in the stomach, then grabbing him from the underarms and and flipping the densetsu over. Brolli landed on his stomach

and twisted to the right, jerking Vegeta's left hand loose and grabbing his right wrist with such intensity that the little

ouji let out a howl and relinquished his hold. Brolli burst into ssj1 and jumped to his feet, throwing Vegeta at the stone

wall just before where the audiance seats were. The little ouji landed with a crunch and a squish, sliding down the wall and

leaving a stain of blood behind him.

" ▫THUMP▫ " Vegeta finally hit the ground.

The audiance sat there silently, horrified.

Chi-Chi turned a pale green and quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to keep from throwing up at the sight. She

turned away and did so anyway, unable to hold it in.

" ... " Bulma and Bura were frozen in place, their faces a stark white.

" V-Vegeta. " Bulma squeaked out.

" Mommy.. " Vejitto's eyes watered up.

" B-b-b-but Toussan was..he was..he, he had his ki up so HIGH and.. " Gogeta stammered out, on the verge of tears.

" **_VEGGIE!_** " Goku wailed at the top of his lungs, rushing into the ring, " NO NO NO NO NO! OH VEGGIE NO! " he

sobbed, picking the smaller saiyajin up, " OH GOD! NOT MY VEGGIE! NOT MY **VEGGIE!** "

The announcer uneasily and worriedly made his way into the ring. He walked up to Goku and peered over at Vegeta. The

announcer sucked his breath in at the sight, " We need to get him to the hospital, now. "

Goku sat there, tears running down his cheeks, " Veggie's breathing, but, but he's not moving. And he won't open his

eyes. " he choked out, " I am such a fool! I never should've let Veggie into the ring with the Big Meanie! NEVER! "

" Son Goku.. " the announcer trailed off, then turned to Brolli, " HEY! You can't KILL your opponent pal! That's NOT

what this tournament is about! "

" He--Vejita's dead? " Brolli gawked.

" No but if you'da thrown him any harder he would've been! " the announcer snapped, " He's unconsious and unable to

continue the fight. You move on to the final round. " he said solumnly.

Goku stood up, holding the smaller saiyajin in his arms. Vegeta's breaths were loud and uneven. He started to walk

out of the ring, gently nuzzling the unconsious ouji. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at Brolli, sending the densetsu

a cold glare, " YARO. "

" He'll be fine. Just give him one of your senzu beans and he'll recover right away. " Brolli shrugged it off.

" I'm OUT of senzu beans. "

" ... " Brolli froze, shocked.

Goku turned back the other way and kept walking.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Yes? Uh-huh..are you SURE? " Bulma was nervously talking on her cellphone as she paced back and forth down the

hallway in the hospital, " Well what if you--yes, yes I understand. Thank you. Goodbye. " she hung up and put the phone away

in her handbag, then flopped down in one of the chairs, " The earliest crop of senzu beans isn't due for another 2 weeks. "

The rest of Vegeta's family along with the others sat there in silence.

" I hate going to hospitals. They're scary and they smell like death. " Vejitto winced.

Goku sat quietly beside him, staring down the hall at the operating wing, " ... "

" Goku-sa? " Chi-Chi reached over to pat him on the shoulder. Goku involuntarily jumped, " Ah...oh. " she turned

her attention back to the hallway infront of her, " Don't worry. The Ouji'll be oh-kay. He's survived a lot of things before

and I'm sure he'll survive this too. "

" Wh--what if Veggie wakes up while he's in there. What if he wakes up and I'm not there and there's a bunch of

strangers poking him with NEEDLES and sharp scary instruments! What if they can't fix him? What if he's hurt in a way that

the senzu beans can't heal? "

" ... " Chi-Chi was silent for a moment, " I don't know Goku-san. But its important that we don't start freaking out

over situations that haven't occured yet. We'll worry about the What-if's if or when they occur. Right now the only thing

we can do is wait and hope that the Ouji'll be alright. "

" You heard him squish against the wall didn't you? It was one of the most TERRIBLE things I have ever seen! "

" Yeah...it literally made me puke. "

" Vegeta Oujisama? " a doctor came up to them.

" YES! "

" YES! " Goku and Bulma answered urgently at the same time. Then blinked and looked over at each other for a second

before turning back to the doctor.

" Your-- " he looked back and forth between them.

" My boyfriend. " Bulma injected. He turned to her.

" He's in stable condition. You can see him in a few hours. "

" Very well. " she nodded and he gave her the room number, then left.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OHhhhhh, this is seriously nostalgic in the worst possible way. " Chi-Chi shuddered as they entered the hospital

room to find Vegeta in a full-body cast eeriely similar to the one Goku had worn after being beaten by the ouji himself.

Goku waddled up to a seat next to the bed and plopped down onto it. He gently rubbed the little ouji's bruised cheek,

" Veh-gee...I'm going to stay here tonight. "

" What? " Chi-Chi gawked, " Goku-sa you can't do that! "

" I CAN AND I WILL! VEGGIE NEEDS ME AND I NEED TO BE HERE WHEN HE WAKES UP! " Goku stood up, confident.

Chi-Chi sighed, " What I mean is visiting hours are only until 6pm. "

" ...oh. " Goku blinked.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" I'll try and talk to the doctors downstairs and see if they'll let you stay, Son-kun. " Bulma spoke up, her eyes

locked on Vegeta's unconsious form, " I know he wouldn't want to wake up alone with no idea on what happened after he was

knocked out. "

" Veggie wasn't just knocked out. He was smeared all over the concrete. " Goku shuddered, taking Vegeta's bandaged

hand, " Oh Veggie... "

" Right. " Bulma said, worried and frustrated at the situation, " I'll go see what I can do. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Squeaka▫...▫squeaka▫...▫squeaka▫... " Goku pushed the empty hospital bed up to Vegeta's, smushing the two

together. He hopped up onto the other bed and took his boots and weighted clothes off, leaving him in just his orange gi,

" You know Veggie, back when I was in the hospital, I was always afraid to go to sleep at night cuz I was stuck in that big

cast and couldn't move...and it smells so sterile and lonely in here. " he said, then brightened slightly, " But, but

sometimes Chi-chan'd sneak into my room after-hours and sleep in there with me and those nights were so much easier for me

cuz I wasn't alone. " Goku layed down next to the ouji. He slumped at the smaller saiyajin's condition and moved in closer,

leaning gently towards the ouji and opening his mouth ever-so-slightly.

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫! "

" OOP! " Goku froze. He let out a gasp and backed up, " Ohhhh, I was just a-bout to do something naughty! " his

cheeks went pink, " Uhhh... "

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ "

Goku woodenly got up and answered the door, " Y-yes? "

" Hi, I'm here to give Mr. Oujisama his injections. " a doctor told him.

" ... " Goku looked back and forth between the helpless-looking little ouji and the needle the doctor was holding.

" ▫Urrup▫ " Vegeta made a small noise.

Goku's eyes instantly filled with tears, " Oh Veggie! " he turned back to the doctor, " B--be careful oh-kay? Veggie

is the only Veggie I have and if I lost him I would lose everything! "

" Sure, of course sir. It'll take only a few minutes, even less, to do this and then I'll let you and your brother

rest. "

" ... " Goku looked at him, perplexed, " Veggie's not my brother. Raditsu is. Veggie is not even the same, umm,

class as me. We're not related at all. "

The doctor was silent, " Then, he's your boyfriend? "

" WAAAH! NONONO! I AM NOT A-LLOWED TO HAVE NON-PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS WITH VEGGIE AT ALL! NEVERNEVER! " Goku yelped,

going bright pink, " It is not safe for me to even speak a-bout such things. "

" Um, oh-kay? " the doctor sweatdropped, then went over to Vegeta and administered the drugs.

" Ohhh.. " Goku flopped down on one of the chairs in the room, sweating.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Zzzzz... "

" Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... "

" Zzzz..Zzzzzz...zzZzzz.. "

" ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... "

Goku and Vegeta slept quietly, Goku with one arm over the ouji's chest as if trying to protect him even further

despite the ouji's body-cast.

" ▫Fwwwooo▫ "

" GASP! " Goku shot to attention. There was a large ki just outside the hospital. The large saiyajin slid off the

hospital bed in his boxers and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the nearby clock, " 2am? " he mumbled, sleepy, " I have rarely

EVER been a-wake at 2am before. " Goku waddled over to the window. He peered out and gasped.

" Kakarrotto. " Brolli glowered up at him from the lawn, " I have come to apologize to Vejita, and ONLY to Vejita.

Where is he! " the densetsu demanded.

Goku fumed ragefully and burst into ssj4, " ERRRRRRRRRRRRRR**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " he roared out the window at the top of his lungs. The entire hospital quaked beneath him.

" ... " Broli narrowed his eyes.

" HUWAH? " Vegeta shot to attention.

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Goku instantly powered back to normal form. He promptly closed and double-quadruple-locked the window

and covered it with the blinds and curtians, " V--Veh-geee? " the large saiyajin turned around.

" W...where am...WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY BODY? " Vegeta cried out, frightened.

Goku slid ontop of the machine holding Vegeta's body-cast. He frowned, " The Big Meanie hurt Veggie really bad. And

we ran out of senzu beans so we had to take Veggie to the hosptial. You were unconsious for a long time Veggie. Almost half

a day. I was so worried you'd never wake up again. " he said quietly. The little ouji listened intently. Goku smiled warmly,

" I stayed in here all afternoon and evening and night. I even missed dinner. "

Vegeta glanced over to see the other bed pushed next to his own.

" I didn't, wanna sleep without you so I moved the beds together. " the larger saiyajin admitted. Vegeta's face

flushed, " I was so scared for you out there fighting the Big Meanie. I was so scared he would try something horrible like

this and hurt you and then I'd never get to tell you.. " Goku layed down ontop of the machine.

" Tell me? "

" ... " ▫

" Tell me what? "

" Everyone was worried about you Veggie. Even Chi-chan. I do not think she's mad at you anymore.. " Goku smiled,

changing the subject, " That makes me happy. "

" How long until the senzu beans are ready? "

" Two weeks. "

" TWO WEEKS! " Vegeta yelped, " I, I CAN'T STAY STUCK IN THIS THING FOR TWO **DAYS**, NOT TO EVEN MENTION **WEEKS!** "

" I was stuck in one for a whole month after Veggie crushed me in oozaru form. "

" ... " the ouji was quiet, " I'm sorry. "

" It's oh-kay Veggie. I'll stay here and campout with you until the beans come in. "

" AAH! " Vegeta suddenly announced.

" Hm? " Goku looked over at him.

" KAKARROTTO! THE MATCH! The finals are tommorow! T--there's no way they can move me out of here like THIS! "

Goku froze, " Y--you would be **all alone** in here..p..possibly for the whole DAY. "

" ... " the little ouji looked back at him, uneasy.

Goku slid off of the machine holding Vegeta, " I'll cancel the match. That's what I'll do. I'll cancel the match. "

" DON'T YOU DARE! " Vegeta snapped.

" I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE IN THAT THING VEGGIE! I WAS IN ONE I KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE AND IT IS HORRIBLE! "

" IF YOU CANCEL THE MATCH BROLLI'LL WIN BY DEFAULT! "

" ! " Goku paused in shock.

" Just go to your match tommorow Kakarrotto. There's a tv in here, I'll watch the battle on that. "

" But Veggie the Big Meanie 'n I'll be moving too fast for the cameras to see us. "

" ... " Vegeta sulked, saddened.

" ... " ▫

" Ohhhh. " Goku waddled onto the bed, " If only there was something I could do, if only there was some WAY to get

you to the arena so you can be there with me when I battle the Big Meanie! "

" It's alright Kakarrotto, don't worry too much over it. You need your rest anyway. " the ouji sighed.

" But Veggie it is not fair! I wanted you to be there! Just like I would want to be there if it were you! " Goku

exclaimed, then suddenly let out a gasp.

Vegeta looked over at him, confused, " Kakarrotto? "

" Veggie I got an idea. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh, where is he? " Chi-Chi said as she sat in the audiance, looking down at her watch which now read 8:42am,

" The match is at 9:00am! If Goku-san doesn't get here in time it'll count as a forfeit. "

" Heeee- there will be no forfeits today! Not from me at least! "

Chi-Chi along with the others all turned to see Goku standing there while carrying something on his back, " Goku-sa!"

she exclaimed.

" YAY! Toussan made it! " Vejitto cheered.

Goku plunked something down into a nearby empty seat.

Chi-Chi gawked at the sight, " Is that... "

" VEGETA! " Bulma finished in shock.

" Hello. " Vegeta greeted them awkwardly, no longer in the machine but still in his cast.

" Oh TOUSSAN... " Bura whinced sadly at the sight. She turned to Goku, " Kakarroujo you beat that Big Meanie good for

what he did to poor Toussan! "

" I will! " Goku said confidently.

" Hey! Goku! "

" Hm? " he turned around to see the announcer out infront of the ring, " Oh! I gotta go. " he turned back to the

others and gave Vegeta a hug, making sure not to hug too tight out of fear of breaking the ouji's cast, " Oh-kay, off I go!

Wish me luck! " Goku jumped over the rest of the rows of seats and into the arena.

" You oh-kay Mommy? " Vejitto asked, worried.

" As "oh-kay" as a person trapped in a full-body cast can be. " Vegeta muttered.

" I bet a ketchup 'n melted cheese covered hot-dog'd make you feel better Toussan. " Gogeta chirped, holding out a

wrapped up hot-dog.

" I'm not sure I'm supposed to eat solid foods while I'm in this thing. " the ouji sweatdropped.

" :( " Gogeta pouted.

" ...let's find out why! " he grinned.

" WAAAAH! " Chi-Chi and Gohan fell over.

Gogeta handed Vegeta's tail the hot-dog, which Nango unwrapped and held up to the ouji's mouth. Vegeta started to

contently eat it.

" Vegeta its because your body's still in a weakened state and a lot of your bones are bruised, dislocated, or

broken! " Gohan explained, still sweatdropping.

" Yeah, I snuck in some regular foods to Goku-san while he was in that thing but even when I did I made sure it was

something mushy or I put threw it in a blender and made it into a shake first. " Chi-Chi added, " But a whole hot-dog! "

" Foot-long. " Vegeta said with pride.

" Actually that's an 8'inch hot-dog. " Gogeta pointed to it.

" I know. It just sounds cooler to say "foot-long". " Vegeta smirked.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and Gohan shook his head.

" WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE SPARKING TOURNAMENT! " the announcer announced, " THIS FINAL BATTLE

WILL DETERMINE WHO WILL BECOME THE CHAMPION OF THE SPARKING TOURNAMENT; FAN-FAVORITE, FINALIST IN BUDOUKAI'S 21 AND 22 AND

WINNER OF BUDOUKAIS 23 AND 27--SON GOKU? "

The crowd erupted into cheers.

" Wow, look at all the Kaka-banners and signs. " Vegeta murmured in disbelief. Some people even had t-shirts with

the large saiyajin on them, " ...I want one of those shirts. "

" OR WILL IT BE NEWCOMER TO THE TENKAICHI BUDOUKAI ARENA, BROLLI DENKITEKI? WE'LL KNOW SOON ENOUGH! " the announcer

finished.

Goku stood in his place on the arena, which was fashioned simply as an original 21st Budoukai ring. Brolli walked out

into the ring as well. Brolli glanced out into the audiance and shuddered at the cast Vegeta was in, " VEJITA-CHAN! " he

shouted.

The ouji nearly choked on his hot-dog.

" Serves you right eating solid foods while in a full-body cast. " Chi-Chi sighed.

Vegeta swallowed.

" I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU FOR THE WAY I DEFEATED YOU IN THE RING! I THOUGHT THEY HAD SENZUS ON HAND TO CURE YOU!

ALSO WHAT I DID TO YOU WAS DONE WITH NO INTENT OF MALICE! " Brolli continued.

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said dryly.

" HOWEVER, WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO TO KAKARROTTO IS GOING TO BE DONE USING MALICIOUS INTENT AND DEEP-SEEDED

VENGEFULNESS! IF YOU WANT TO CLOSE YOUR EYES OR TURN AWAY OR SOMETHING I'LL BE FINE WITH THAT! " the densetsu finished.

" A-HEM? "

" Hm? " Brolli looked over to see the announcer holding out his hand. He looked down at the microphone he was

holding, " Oh. Ah haha..ha. " the densetsu handed the announcer's microphone back to him.

" READY? " the announcer spoke into his mic.

" ▫Bum▫bum▫Bum▫bum▫bum▫bum▫BUM▫BUM▫ "

" GO! "

Goku and Brolli glowered back at each other.

" I've been waiting for this you know; a chance to finally defeat you. This is the perfect place to do it too,

infront of your family, friends, fans...infront of Vejita. "

Goku twitched.

" Oh you don't have to worry about that, I no longer have any feelings towards Vejita. Infact I landed on this planet

by pure accident due to Vejita reprogramming the ship. After I defeat you, Kakarrotto, I will no longer have any reason to

stay on this planet. I'm going to find a spaceship and leave Earth forever, happy in the knowledge that I brought Vejita's

heroic little princess to her knees. "

" Are you done talking? " Goku said seriously, narrowing his eyes.

" You're in hurry arentcha? " Brolli raised an eyebrow, " Ah well, don't worry Kakarrotto, I won't stretch this out

TOO long. " he burst into ssj1.

Goku did so as well.

The two saiyajin powered up until Goku had reached ssj3 and Brolli densetsu form.

" Errr.. "

" Errr.. "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

The two saiyajin flew at each other, screaming. They seemed to disappear to all but those used to tracking their

ultra-fast movements as they clashed several times up in the air, each easily blocking whatever punch or kick the other tried

to land on him. Brolli grabbed Goku by one of his arms and swung the other saiyajin downwards only to have Goku swerve

himself to the side and land a kick to Brolli's jaw, causing him to let go of Goku's arm. Goku clasped his hands together

and formed a large ki ball. Brolli held his arms out to block it only to have the ball instantly disappear from Goku's hands.

Brolli blinked in confusion then let out a growl as the ball hit him from behind.

" ARRRG! Ooooh. " he grunted in frustration raced after Goku, slamming him into the ground. Brolli held his other

hand above Goku's head, " **The first thing I'm going to chop off is your head!** "

" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta cried out.

Brolli's arm came down and Goku thrust his own out, blocking him. He flipped Brolli over him and the two lundged

at each other with a kick.

Goku grabbed Brolli's leg and threw him at the wall. Brolli halted his body right before he hit and let out a

charging war cry as he flew at Goku and swung a punch, hitting Goku in the side of the head. He rubbed the side of it, then

shouted out, " SPLIT FORM! " and three additional Gokus split off of the first one.

" That would make for some interesting situations... " Turles trailed off as he sat in the audiance.

Vegeta twitched.

The four Gokus attacked Brolli, who continued to neutralize their attempts.

A fifth Goku meanwhile appeared behind Brolli and started to power up. He clasped his hands together and ki burst

around them as he swung at the back of the densetsu's head, smacking him.

" Ah...ah.. " Brolli's vision started to blur and he whipped around, half-conscious, " WHY YOU-- " he jumped at Goku

, who lept overtop of him and sent a kick at Brolli's back, causing him to tumble and fall just outside the ring. Brolli

shook his head, trying to stay consious as he stumbled to his feet, " WAIT'LL I-- "

" --OUT OF BOUNDS! "

" Huh? " Brolli nearly fell over, " WHAT! "

" You're, out of bounds Mr Denkiteki. " the announcer pointed to the grass they were both standing on.

" AAUGH! But, but we just started! I barely got chance to beat the pulp out of him! "

Goku grinned, " I knew I wasn't strong enough on my own to knock you out, but I figured it'd send you at least a

little off-kilter if I hit you there. My only chance was to get you out of the ring, and so I took it! "

" THAT'S CHEATING! "

" It's not cheating, it's part of the rules. " the announcer spoke up, " If you're knocked out of bounds, you lose. "

" Yup! " Goku chirped.

" Errrr...FINE! Forget it! All I want to REALLY do is get off his planet anyways. " Brolli folded his arms.

" And I hope that wherever you go I will never see you a-gain! " Goku added.

" Likewise. " Brolli muttered.

The announcer stepped into the ring, " Well, since he's out, that means you win! " he turned to the audiance,

" CONGRADULATIONS TO SON GOKU! WINNER OF THE SPARKING TOURNAMENT! "

" YAY! " Goku pumped his fists in the air and the audiance cheered.

" To congradulate you we at Budoukai Island award you with this golden medal and likewise-golden trophy! " he held

out a trophy with a big "1" ontop of it, " You also get the grand prize winnings of 10,000 zeni! "

" Neh. " Brolli stuck his tongue out, then huffed and turned the other way.

" HEY! YOU DON'T LEAVE YET! YOU'RE 2nd PLACE! YOU GET 5,000 zeni! "

Brolli paused, " Really? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And so, our grand ad-venture in tournamenting is over! " Vejitto chirped.

" And now on to our next one! Getting Toussan some senzu beans! " Gogeta happily added.

" I'm pretty sure I heard Kakarrotto say they don't come in for 2 weeks. " Vegeta pointed out while Goku carried

the casted ouji over his head.

" Well, yeah, here, but we can always take a trip to one of the other timelines and get a senzu bean from there. "

Vejitto pointed out.

" Isn't that dangerous? "

" OR you could just lay there for two weeks... " Gogeta trailed off.

" Bulma, give them the keys to the time machine. NOW. " Vegeta said quickly. Bulma sweatdropped.

" I'm just glad you're safe, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi smiled, relieved, " I was really worried there for a second that

he'd beat you up even worse than the Ouji. "

" Hahaha.. " Goku laughed nervously, then looked down at his medal, " Hm.. " he took it off and put it over Vegeta's

head, " There you go Veggie! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Th--thank you? "

Goku took one last deep breath of the salty beach air and smiled, " Now let's go home! "

* * *

4:35 PM 8/3/2005  
**THE END**

Goku: YAY! I WIN!

Vegeta: And I'm in a full-body cast.

Chuquita: Happy endings all around!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Goku: Say, what's gonna happen to the Big Meanie now that the tournament's over?

Chuquita: Oh, you'll find out a few fics from now.

Goku?

Chuquita: He does leave Earth though.

Vegeta: YES!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: And now onto the replies!

To Alastair: Glad you liked how Turles was in the chapter. Heh-heh, Raditsu gets a trophy.

Vejitto: Boots:)

To Omnimalevolent: Glad you liked it! He was enjoying the tournament :) Veggie was very thankful, I can't imagine how he'd

deal fighting Turles on his own.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Glad you liked it! 11 inches is about a body part.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Well, at least he hasn't shown any ssj2 powers yet. Glad you liked the rings and fights!

To Hakura0: True. That does make a lot more sense than sending them from seat to seat. Maybe there is a big tv screen

somewhere.

To Afrodite: So happy you enjoyed the cast. The "mystery Namek" will be revealed in the next fic. I've been thinking of doing

another Piccolo oneshot with the two of them. Yup! Veggie at least got some ego-boost in doing that :) You're welcome, thanks

for reading as well.

To tea: So glad you liked the arena. Well "Sparking/Budoukai Tenkaichi" is coming out this October, so who knows what kind of

arenas will be in it. Also glad you liked Raditsu's match!

To majinbulgeta: He successfully defeated Turles! So happy you like the fic! I'll try!

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: True. I think Veggie'd act different if he had Raditsu's figure. Turles's ssj2 powers will appear

in the next fic.

To mkh2: Glad you liked it! We're in our 4th heat-wave of the summer where I live, in some areas it got into the 100's today.

Excessive heat-warnings tommorow. You would think she'd be used to it, but she hasn't delt with the volcano in a while, so.

That they are! Oh-kay! Bye!

To GokuGirl:

Vegeta: The addition of "sama" makes me feel better. (smiles)

Goku: (staring at Veggie)

Vegeta: Ah...of course I care deeply about you Kakarrotto.

Goku: (glomps Veggie) ♥

Vegeta: Hahaha..haha.. (starts to flush red)

To GokuGirl: Glad you liked it and Raditsu wearing the cape.

To SSJ2VEGETA: So glad you like my fics! It depends if you're directly borrowing or doing something based off of. Like if

you just call it saiyago but make up your own way of how it looks, that's oh-kay. But if you borrow my style of saiyago

(the whole spanish and japanese mix of short words) I'd like a disclaimer. Thanks for the offer. If I do have a question

I'll contact you. :) I'm happy my fics are inspiring.

To Maria S.: Glad you liked it! Wow, that's an interesting dream. Very cool!

Vegeta: I'm not sure I'd kill Brolli, I'm more concerned with getting him off the planet and far away from me forever.

Goku: (nod) (nod)

To Albino Black Sheep: Glad you liked it! You'll find out in this chapter.

To Orchideater: Hee- yup! You're correct in guessing what she was refering to. :D I looked up several words before deciding

on that name for his attack, glad you liked the choice! Veggie freaks out so easily. At least he does have that. I always

felt bad for Yamcha never making it past the first round in all three Budoukais.

Chuquita: And that's the end of the fic!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: (to audiance) We'll see you again sometime next week when Bardock, Bejito, and the others attempt a dragonball hunt

to wish back their species to the semi-recently wished-back Bejito-sei under the pressure of being granted only one week on

Earth by Enma-sama to do so.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I can only imagine how this is going to go...

Goku: GOODLUCK TOUSSAN AND KAASAN AND VEGGIE'S TOUSSAN AND KAASAN AND NAPPA AND AUNT!


End file.
